Regálame cincuenta primaveras
by MissKaro
Summary: No había Aihara, sin Irie, Kotoko lo sabía. Pero había caído en el típico cliché de enamorarse de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y las circunstancias recientes parecían hacerle dudar si su amistad seguiría ahí para siempre. UA. KotokoxNaoki. OOC. Short-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: INK pertenece a KT.**

* * *

 **Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Kotoko oyó a sus compañeros reír en el vestuario de niños y volteó hacia allí, como otras niñas que ya se habían quitado sus trajes de baño.

Corrió con ellas para ver lo que era divertido.

—¡Es un niño! —Escuchó al detenerse en la puerta, como las demás, porque no podían entrar al otro vestuario.

Irie-chan tenía a sus compañeros haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella.

—¡Es un niño vestido de niña! —gritó Hamasaki-chan, señalando a Irie-chan, que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como cuando ella se caía y se lastimaba, y quería llorar.

Los niños y las niñas de su clase empezaron a reír, y Kotoko se llevó un dedo a su boca, curiosa; no entendió por qué se reían de Irie-chan hasta recordar que se juntaba con ellas, y era perseguida por los niños.

Era una niña... no un niño.

Pero había entrado al baño de niños, entonces _era un niño, no una niña_.

Vio que todos se reían y no le gustó. No debían reírse de los amigos ni de las personas buenas, y el primer día de clases la profesora les puso la regla de no burlarse de sus compañeros.

Y _él_ le caía bien, aunque no habían hablado mucho esos cuatro días de clases. Pero sus compañeros de clase eran amigos de Irie-chan y se reían de él. Estaba mal.

Además, Irie-chan había sido bueno con ella cuando se cayó y no quería que se rieran.

—No está bien reírse de los demás —dijo, como le decía su mamá todo el tiempo. —Es malo.

Una niña a su lado la miró. —Pero es gracioso. Es un niño vestido de niña.

—Pero... no se rían de Irie-chan. Es amigo.

Enojada, se cruzó de brazos, viendo a Irie-chan poniéndose su ropa como la de ella. Pero no siempre tenía faldita, su mamá le daba pantalones para jugar con sus primos.

Sus compañeros se reían. Irie-chan lloraba.

—¡NO! ¡Dejen de reírse! ¡No quiero que se rían de Irie-chan!

Sintió que su cara se puso caliente cuando todos la vieron a ella.

—Es malo reírse de los demás... Irie-chan es nuestro amigo.

Caminó hasta Irie-chan y cogió su mano.

—Usa ropa de niña y es chistoso —dijo su amiga Sora-chan.

—¡Sí! —gritaron los demás.

Ella golpeó el suelo con su pie, molesta. No le gustaba que se rieran de Irie-chan. Y nunca se reían de él. Lo hacían por vestirse como niña, pero ella se ponía ropa de niño, también.

—Kotoko-chan. —Alguien la llamó, pero ella solo veía la ropa de Hamasaki-chan en su mano. Se la quitó, para ponerse el pantalón.

—¡Yo me visto como niño! ¡No me río!

—¿Niños? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tardan? ¡Aihara Kotoko! ¿Qué haces!

Ella vio a Sato-sensei y señaló a sus compañeros. —Se están riendo de Irie-chan porque usan ropa de niña, no me gusta que se rían de Irie-chan porque es bueno, mi mamá me dice que reírse de los demás es malo. Usted dijo que no debíamos burlarnos de nuestros compañeros. Y ellos dicen que es gracioso porque usa falda, pero yo uso pantalón y no es gracioso. ¡Vean! —Dio un giro con las manos estiradas, con la ropa de Hamasaki-chan.

Sato-sensei le sonrió y movió su cabeza. —Sí, niños, Aihara-chan tiene razón, ahora le pedirán perdón a Irie-chan y terminarán de vestirse. Aihara-chan, regrésale su pantalón a tu compañero.

Le hizo caso a la sensei y todos gritaron perdón a Irie-chan, haciéndola sentir feliz.

Ella se acomodó su falda rápido cuando vio que Irie-chan se iba corriendo.

—Irie-chan, no te vayas.

Su compañero se quedó quieto y ella pudo alcanzarlo.

—¿Estás triste? —preguntó, y lo abrazó, como hacía su mamá cuando ella lloraba. —Yo quiero que estés feliz porque eres muy bueno.

Él se alejó de ella con cara enojada.

—Tienes ojos bonitos —dijo ella acercándose para mirarlos. —¿Son grises o violetas?

—Gracias. —Su cara se puso rojita y lo vio quitarse el agua de sus mejillas.

—¡No estés triste! Ya no se van a reír de ti. Y si tienes amigos que te defiendan no se van a reír de ti. Seamos amigos. Yo soy Kotoko-chan.

Bajó la cabeza como le enseñó su papá y volvió a ver los bonitos ojos de Irie-chan.

Él puso una sonrisa en su cara.

—Naoki.

—¡Desde hoy somos mejores amigos, Naoki-kun! Siempre seremos mejores amigos.

Alzó sus manos, contenta.

Él rió.

Serían amigos siempre, todas las primaveras como ésa, como decía su mamá a su papá.

—Naoki-kun, ¡regálame cincuenta primaveras!

—¿Regalarte? Las primaveras no se regalan, y, ¿tanto tiempo? ¿Hasta ser ancianos? ¿Por qué cincuenta?

—Eh —ella se llevó un dedo a la boca—, es el número hasta el que sé contar bien. ¿Ancianos? No, ¡siempre! Mamá le dice a papá que le regale mil primaveras, pero no sé qué es, pero dice que eso es que siempre estarán juntos, como tú y yo.

—Mil es…

—Nao.

Una señora linda se detuvo donde estaban y abrazó a Naoki-kun.

—Lo siento mucho, mi niño, no pensé… mamá es terrible…

Kotoko miró sin entender, porque la señora lloraba.

—¿Por qué llora? ¿Está triste también? ¿Es la okaa-san de Naoki-kun?

La señora se calló y la miró con lágrimas en su cara.

—Sí, estoy triste. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeñita?

—Soy Aihara Kotoko y soy la nueva mejor amiga de Naoki-kun.

—¿Tú eres Kotoko-chan?

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, pero la señora la abrazó dejándola sin aire.

—Gracias, Kotoko-chan.

Su cabeza se golpeó con la de él y ella vio que la señora abrazaba también a Naoki-kun. Se sintió feliz de que le gustara a la mamá de su nuevo mejor amigo.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Nueva historia!_**

 ** _Me pareció que la forma más linda de narrar los hechos era con el punto de vista de Kotoko, a quien corresponderá toda la historia. No tengo idea cómo pensaba en ese entonces, así que usé la descripción más básica que pude ja,ja._**

 ** _Ahora bien, está planeada como una historia corta, de la que llevo tres capítulos, pero no voy a actualizar como siempre, que les tengo la mala costumbre (aparte que no puedo). Tampoco la dejaré inconclusa, no se preocupen._**

 _Por cierto, sé que en Japón acostumbran a los niños a irse solos a casa; como no tendré oportunidad de explicarlo después, aquí la mamá iba por él por equis motivo, lo más usual sería que quisiera tener fotos, así que por eso está allí, es un detalle mínimo._

 _ **Pues ya, gracias por leer.**_

Besos, Karo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Debo dejar claro que esta historia tendrá más muestras románticas que otras.**

* * *

 **Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **1**

* * *

Kotoko negó con la cabeza cerrando el álbum que oba-sama le había dejado aquel día, en la búsqueda de entretenerse recordando cuando ella y Naoki habían comenzado su larga amistad, once años atrás.

Oba-sama hacía eso cada aniversario de ese día, y como su amigo era renuente a ver las fotografías de una infancia que le desagradaba, ella era quien complacía a Noriko-san y se reunía con ella en la habitación de ésta, a escondidas de Yuuki, para contemplar aquellas imágenes de los primeros años de Naoki, antes de que cambiara rotundamente su vestimenta, junto al hecho de que las vidas de ambos se vincularan.

Como su tía había tenido que irse de la habitación para atender un llamado de Yuuki, se puso en pie y colocó el álbum en la estantería, justo donde iba.

Sonrió al pensar en lo sorprendente que fue saber que los padres de ambos eran amigos de juventud, lo cual orilló a que sus vidas se entrelazaran a partir de entonces. No había Irie, sin Aihara, y viceversa. Desde su tierna infancia, ambas familias estaban unidas, y los momentos felices y tristes los habían compartidos.

Los triunfos y las pérdidas.

Aquello quedó claro después de la partida de su madre, acontecida a los pocos meses de defender a Naoki. Noriko-san se había vuelto una figura materna que la llenó del calor que le hizo falta, como la compañía que no tenía cuando su padre trabajaba largas horas; ella, junto a su mejor amigo y los otros dos Irie, representaban una buena parte de su mundo. No podía pensar en su vida con ellos ausentes.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

Volteó con el sonido de la voz de su mejor amigo; él, apoyado junto al marco de la puerta, sonreía de lado. Como muchas otras veces sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, pero supo disimularlo bien, consciente de que la relación entre ambos podía arruinarse si Naoki sabía que, entrada la adolescencia, se había enamorado de él.

De ello se dio cuenta al ingresar en la preparatoria, donde fue más que evidente que un gran número de chicas se sentían atraídas por él; comprendió bien que todas las sensaciones experimentadas tras la pubertad, relacionadas a Naoki, eran porque sus sentimientos habían cambiado, y por lo cual no había nadie más en quien se fijara, comparándolos con su mejor amigo, _su perfecto mejor amigo_.

No podía desenamorarse de él por eso, ni confesarse por temor a su amistad… y porque en ocasiones tenía miedo de que él la viera como una hermana, algo que no deseaba averiguar.

Naoki soltó una risa y ella parpadeó, extrañada.

—Nuevamente te has perdido en la luna, Kotoko —dijo él, con los hombros moviéndose todavía por las carcajadas.

Hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, porque no era cierto, pero si lo decía, tendría que aclarar en qué estaba pensando. Muchas veces la había atrapado así.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sabes que…

—…a oba-sama le encanta rememorar los buenos momentos.

Ella le sacó la lengua y Naoki puso los ojos en blanco. La razón de que él supiera tan bien su argumento, era a causa de su memoria eidética, que le hacía aprenderse las cosas si las veía, leía o escuchaba una sola vez; y como ella utilizaba las mismas palabras, año con año, no era difícil que él se adelantara.

Excepto que esa vez agregaría algo distinto.

—Además, sabes que, aunque no lo niegues, te gusta que sea feliz y le dejas salirse con la suya al respecto, Naoki. Solo que disimulas. —Alzó un dedo cuando él iba a interrumpirla—. Y sé que no ves las fotos porque lo recuerdas perfectamente.

—¿Terminaste? —musitó él con un bufido.

—No. Y… estás feliz de que yo apareciera en tu vida.

—Estás muy pagada de ti misma, Aihara —replicó su amigo, cruzándose de brazos. —Pensaría que es tu influencia por juntarte con un genio.

—Tú lo has dicho, Naoki.

Él rió cálidamente, como lo hacía únicamente con las personas que conocía, ya que muchas veces era alguien muy serio y reservado.

—Ahora, dime, ¿cómo me veo?

Se sintió azorada por la mirada atenta de Naoki recorriendo su figura, con el vestido color lila de encaje floreado, que oba-sama le había regalado para ese día especial; le llegaba hasta las rodillas en corte A, con un escote cuadrado en la parte superior. Una indumentaria bastante femenina, pero era lo que acostumbraba con la supervisión de oba-sama, quien no la dejaba ir por su cuenta a comprarse ropa. Y, bueno, era una actividad entretenida que acostumbraba a hacer con ella desde los siete años. Había creado un monstruo.

Los ojos de su amigo terminaron de escanearla hasta sus pantuflas rosas y regresaron a su rostro, donde ella solo se había puesto brillo labial.

Sonrió a Naoki, que curvó su boca por su cuenta, sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo me veo para mi cita? —preguntó, a modo de juego.

Naoki, muy protector con ella, se enderezó y borró su sonrisa.

—¿Cita? —inquirió gravemente, con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

—¡Contigo, bobo! ¿Ya lo has olvidado? —cuestionó fingiendo estar herida.

Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, vaqueros negros y camiseta verde de salir.

—¡Si ya estás vestido! —exclamó y caminó hasta él, del que escapó de su boca un resoplido, acompañado por el brillo malicioso de sus ojos. —Eres... eres...

—Cierra esa boquita tuya, Aihara, no encontrarás adjetivo adecuado a tiempo.

Ella gruñó y le dio un puntapié que le dolió más a ella, y ocasionó carcajadas en él.

—Tonto estudiante número uno —refunfuñó.

—Es tu culpa, Kotoko, si no hubiera estudiado tanto contigo para que estuvieras en la clase A, no recordaría con la misma exactitud.

—Bueno, yo no te obligué —susurró ella, cabizbaja, porque sonó como queja.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro. —No. Así podíamos estar juntos. —Kotoko alzó la cabeza rápidamente y Naoki carraspeó.

Igual que otras veces en que él decía cosas como ésa, ella sintió mariposas en su estómago y se llenó de ilusiones; quería saltar y besarlo, pero se conformó con colgarse de su brazo, lo que había comenzado a hacer cuando él a los ocho dejó explícito que era incómodo tenerla abrazándole todo el tiempo.

Lo sintió poner una mano en su cabeza, sobre sus cabellos castaños cobrizos bien peinados, y, tras un momento, él se apartó, no sin antes darle una breve caricia. El aleteo en su cuerpo no cesó.

Naoki volvió a aclararse la garganta. —Mamá no está y no tenemos que despedirnos. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Vamos al centro comercial, por unas crepas. ¿Te parece? —sugirió, para cumplir con su costumbre de estar juntos en el día de los dos. —Este año invito yo.

—Sabes que no ganarás esa batalla, mamá me mataría —arguyó él con un deje de burla, caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ambos se encontraron con que Yuuki iba ascendiendo los escalones, con cuaderno de dibujos en mano, que observaba muy concentrado.

—¿Por qué yo soy la única que tropieza si hago eso? —cuestionó ella en voz alta, frustrada.

—Porque tú te distraes y te olvidas de la realidad —contestó Yuuki, sin alzar la mirada del dibujo de personaje de videojuego en que los dos habían estado trabajando por la mañana. —Le falta algo, nee-san.

—¡Pero si es mi mejor dibujo hasta ahora! —protestó—. Naoki dijo que estaba bien. La princesa del reino de los Bjorg es hermosa y poderosa.

—Onii-chan quiere ser doctor, no sabe sobre dibujos.

—Todavía ni siquiera eres mi jefe, Yuuki —masculló. —Le preguntaremos a oji-san. Él decidirá.

—De acuerdo —claudicó el menor de los Irie—; pero cuando yo sea el presidente de Pandai no cometerás estos errores.

Yuuki terminó de ascender y pasó por su lado para encerrarse en su habitación, mientras ella lo miraba boquiabierta, escuchando las carcajadas de Naoki.

—Es muy exigente —farfulló ella, aunque aquello era la pasión del niño, como lo había comunicado con siete años, momento en que Naoki aprovechó para decir que deseaba ser médico, tras una discusión de los dos.

Observó de soslayo a su amigo.

—¿No te interesa una enfermera acompañándote? —musitó.

Naoki paró de reír. —¿Tú, que no puede ver películas sangrientas ni cortarse un dedo, _con papel_ , sin hacer un drama? No, gracias. Si fuera de otro modo, serías bienvenida. Y... dibujas demasiado bien para desperdiciar tu talento.

—Entonces trabajaré por mi cuenta.

—Yuuki sería el primero de rogarte que no lo hicieras, y mi padre vería cómo se le escapa la mejor jugadora de los videos de Pandai. Pienso que debe tener tu contrato ya preparado.

Ella sonrió arrogante y asintió en lo que se cambiaban los zapatos ante la puerta. En su primera visita a la casa de los Irie, había jugado con Naoki, y oji-san había descubierto que se le daba muy bien, tanto que muchas veces le llevó las muestras de los nuevos juegos, que a ella le entusiasmaban en demasía. En eso era superior a Naoki, quien no tenía interés en los videojuegos, sino en la lectura. Ella amaba jugar y le encantaban los mundos que creaban; si no fuera por su amigo, ella no tendría un horario de juego e iría pésimo en la escuela.

Lo que había comenzado con entretenimiento, se tornó en hacer volar su imaginación, y comenzó a dibujar, para asombrar a oji-san con lo que hacía, que le animó a tomar clases —auspiciadas por él— con el fin de contar con ella en Pandai en un futuro. El anuncio de Naoki de que la tecnología no le interesaba, no lo había tomado con gran desagrado, pues más que en ella y Yuuki, nunca vio verdadero interés en su amigo.

Y la quería a ella en su equipo creativo; podría esperar hasta que su hijo menor tomara las riendas.

—No vayas a caerte —advirtió Naoki cuando llegaron a la estación, donde debían bajar las escaleras.

—Voy atenta, gracias. Y si estoy por hacerlo, sé que me salvarás.

Su amigo la miró de reojo y asintió. Sabía que él velaría por su bien, como ella por el de él.

—Naoki-kun, regálame cincuenta primaveras —susurró.

Él se detuvo, observó a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien, y después la contempló unos segundos. Entonces sonrió.

Tan rápido como llegó, su expresión se fue, pero ella ya tenía su respuesta.

 **[…]**

La semana de clases dio inicio otra vez y Kotoko se estiró con pereza en la salida de la estación de metro, pensando disgustada que eran otros cinco días de estudios arduos en la preparatoria, enfocada en esforzarse lo suficiente para que pudiera aprender mucho para el examen de ingreso en Todai, donde pretendía estudiar la universidad, animada por la alta meta que oji-san les había puesto a los dos desde que eran chicos.

Sabía que para Naoki era muy sencillo; en lo que se trataba de ella, ganarse un lugar era el resultado de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero aspiraba a aquella universidad para enorgullecer a su padre y cumplir con su meta para con oji-san, además de estudiar en el mismo sitio que su amigo... la mejor universidad de Tokio, ni más ni menos. Y, lo que era excelente, el Departamento de Artes contaba con los maestros más talentosos del país; quería aprender más bajo su tutela.

Para conseguir un lugar en la universidad, necesitaba ser una estudiante destacada, incluso si de las Ciencias no dependía su carrera... la evaluación de clasificación en Ciencias sí formaba parte de las pruebas y debía hacer lo mejor de ellas. Era la penúltima estudiante de su Clase, la A, pero luchaba por mantener esa posición y sus notas, con la finalidad de ser considerada.

Naoki le decía que no se preocupara, porque veía que ella era inteligente, distraída, sí, pero lo compensaba con su determinación... y su ayuda, cuando algo era muy complicado para ella. En la escuela elemental, al darse cuenta cómo era ella en los estudios, él había prometido que la apoyaría siempre.

Era una suerte que su mejor amigo fuera tan listo; sobre todo, con un cociente intelectual que debía rebasar el doscientos diez, que resultó de la vez que le evaluaron en el cambio de nivel escolar, dos años atrás. Sin él, sabría que no sería tan aplicada.

Si no le interesara la medicina, Naoki haría de buen maestro, pues su método era infalible; incluso era paciente y amable para hacerlo. Aunque él era más bien del tipo serio y callado, al que estar frente a los demás no era demasiado de su gusto, a menos que se viera obligado —y ocurría muchas veces, porque escucharle era un deleite... lo escogían para discursos de forma continua.

En realidad, su elección de carrera fue bastante buena, pues iba acorde a sus características. No la habría pensado si al morir su madre él no le hubiera prometido que sería un gran doctor, para poder curar a las personas que quisiera y ella no volviera a llorar por eso.

Naoki quiso desestimarlo para unirse también a Pandai... excepto que ella se peleó con él por tratar de rechazar su sueño de ser médico solo para cumplir lo que quería su padre.

—¡Aahhh!

Gritó y trató de mantener el paso, pero la persona que colisionó con ella era más pesada, haciéndole tropezar con el escalón y doblarse el pie.

—¡Ay, ay! —exclamó, alzando su rodilla para sujetarse el tobillo.

—Lo siento, señorita, iba apurado.

—Podrías tener más cuidado —manifestó ella viendo al copetudo que la miraba de forma preocupada.

—¿Se lastimó? —preguntó el chico pelinegro, con su mismo uniforme escolar.

—No lo sé —expresó ceñuda, llevando su pie a la acera, que le escoció cuando quiso afirmarlo. —Debo habérmelo torcido.

El chico puso cara de consternación y miró a todos lados, donde otros estudiantes que tomaban el rumbo a la preparatoria Tonan les veían intrigados, pero continuaban su camino.

—La escuela está cerca, si me ayudas a... ¡Oye, bájame, idiota! —gritó sonrojada de vergüenza y enfado, tratando de que no se mostrara nada debajo de su falda tablonada, en la posición que le había dejado que él la tuviera en brazos. —Solo tienes que servirme de muleta, no esta demostración ridícula de gorila.

Él soltó una carcajada como si el insulto se le resbalara e ignoró sus quejas en todo lo que quedaba de camino, deseando que Naoki apareciera en ese momento y le evitara semejante bochorno. El tipo la llevaba a la enfermería, pero tal acto de "gallardía" solo le ocasionaba querer morirse, mientras toda la escuela observaba.

Odiaba vivir más cerca de la preparatoria que Naoki, pues eso hacía que llegara mucho antes.

—Escúchame —le dijo al pelinegro cuando este la depositó bruscamente en la camilla de la enfermería—, te lo agradezco, pero es una falta de respeto que hagas eso sin el consentimiento de otra persona, ¡y llevaba falda! ¿Es que eres idiota!

—Lo lamento, no pensé.

Sí, si él no era como Naoki, que era caballeroso, y de haberla cargado le habría dado su saco, u oportunidad de quitarse el suyo, para que no pasara por una situación así de ridícula.

—Ya puedes irte, ahí viene la doctora —indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ella arrugó el ceño cuando el chico permaneció allí, en lo que la doctora le atendía. Se permitió mirarlo con detenimiento, ya que no él entendía de su ceño fruncido. Tenía cabello negro y cuerpo delgado, de estatura similar a Naoki, usaba sus ropas desarregladas y tenía la camisa debajo abierta a la altura de su pecho, para que vieran el miserable músculo marcado que tenía en el tórax. Era penoso su estado, decidió al ver su postura arrogante. Debía creerse un adolescente atractivo, aunque a ella le era insípido.

No tenía ese aire que transmitía Naoki, ni sus características atractivas, como su piel ligeramente bronceada por las prácticas de tenis al sol; o una altura imponente, con una complexión atlética, igual que las esculturas famosas; ni su cabello parecía bien cuidado, al natural, tal como su amigo llevaba su cabellera castaña. O un rostro apuesto, ni ojos que podían atraparte; o una personalidad reservada y lista, que lo destacaban ante el resto, mientras que en el fondo era alguien que se comportaba amable con los otros, en especial con ella. Y ni necesitaba de presumir con petulancia, pues en sí mismo todo de su mejor amigo inspiraba respeto.

Le dio lástima aquel chico.

—Puedes irte a clase, que ya va a comenzar.

El pelinegro parpadeó repetidamente y asintió, cogiendo su maletín con prisa.

Ella se encogió de hombros buscando su teléfono, para enviarle a Naoki un mensaje con su paradero, al ver que la doctora comenzaba a vendarle el tobillo para hacerle entrega de unas muletas que utilizaría un par de días.

Como acabó pronto la doctora, se adelantó de camino a su clase, encontrándose a su amigo en el pasillo, que la observó con ojos claramente preocupados, quitándole su maletín, que llevaba con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó él frunciendo el ceño, señalando su falda. —¿Puedes manejarte con las muletas o te ayudo?

—Un chico me empujó de camino y en el escalón pisé mal. Y no, yo puedo.

Él asintió.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No estás lastimada en otra parte? —inquirió Naoki, abrasándola con su mirada atenta.

—No, nada más la vergüenza porque el chico me cargó hasta la enfermería y todos lo vieron.

—Me alegro que estés bien —aseveró Naoki en tono suave, alegrando su corazón y llevándose el disgusto con él.

Las palabras de preocupación de su amigo siempre conseguían llegar a lo profundo de su alma, más en ese momento que estaba sensible por el dolor.

—Pero es desafortunado que hoy inauguramos la casa... y de por sí me da un mal presentimiento —manifestó en tono apesadumbrado.

—Yuuki y yo cargaremos más cajas, eso es todo. Tú estás bien, es lo que me importa. Y ese presentimiento tuyo, olvídalo, son los nervios de tu nuevo hogar.

—De algún modo pienso que oba-sama saboteará la mudanza y cumplirá su sueño de que todos vivamos juntos.

—Puede que sí —admitió su amigo—, pero tu nueva casa no hace alguna diferencia al respecto, pasas mucho tiempo la mía. Y... vivir juntos no me molesta.

Se detuvo en seco.

—¿No? —preguntó incrédula.

Él desvió la mirada durante un momento, pero alcanzó a ver el ligero bochorno en sus mejillas. —Eres mi mejor amiga y haces mi vida mucho mejor.

El término con el que lo definió le desinfló un poco; aun así, se le escapó un jadeo y un sollozo, lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo, lo que terminó siendo un estrépito, por el sonido de las muletas cayendo al piso, y Naoki tan tomado de improviso que sus maletines las acompañaron en el suelo.

Pero él la atrapó y la sostuvo, permitiendo que sintiera su rápido corazón latiendo bajo su oído.

 _Ya se había puesto sentimental_.

La pareció sentir que le palpaba partes de sus brazos, cabeza y espalda, como le veía hacer con el muñeco que tenía para sus prácticas de temas médicos. Por ello, sonrió, sabiendo que él trataba de disimular su preocupación por ella, incluso si tenía que abrazarla.

—Hay veces que te pareces mucho a mi madre, Kotoko —susurró él, antes de apartarla con un carraspeo e inclinarse a recoger las cosas, dándole las muletas.

—Y hay veces en que tú te pareces a mí, Naoki —replicó, haciéndolo reír.

—Lo repites tantas veces que terminaré creyéndolo —le dijo su amigo, invitándola a andar.

Juntos continuaron el camino hacia el aula de clases, donde Izawa-sensei les permitió el acceso, únicamente, por las circunstancias en que ella se encontraba, y que Naoki podía recibir trato preferencial de los profesores.

Aunque Kotoko sabía que, para él, perderse una clase, era nada; bien podía aprender el temario completo por sus propios recursos.

Eso le hacía admirarlo más.

* * *

 ** _NA: Ahora ya pueden ver los cambios._**

 ** _Personalmente es raro con ellos dos así, pero es el efecto de la convivencia mutua ja,ja. Y de cualquier manera, Kotoko no puede dejar de ser distraída._**

 ** _¿Por qué en la preparatoria? Bueno, es para alternar las edades de mis historias._**

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo: Una mudanza y un temblor._

Besos, Karo.

* * *

izabela: Ja,ja, aun en la distancia, haré señales de humo para que sepan que sigo viva. Sí, será una historia romántica, con un poco de drama, nada muy elaborado, porque me estoy preparando para escribir otra historia. Eres muy linda, gracias a ti por comentar, ¿tienes alguna historia que te gustaría leer? Siempre estoy abierta a hacer cositas pequeñas para quienes me leen. Bueno, ya me dirás. Un beso y un abrazo enormes desde México.


	3. Chapter 3

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **2**

* * *

Nada más llegar a casa tras un camino agotador, Kotoko fue acaparada por la atención de su familia, quienes se lanzaron a hacer miles de preguntas respecto al por qué de su estado y sobre su bienestar, que ella se veía obligada a responder tranquilamente mientras su mejor amigo miraba burlón, terminando de sellar las cajas de cartón con sus pertenencias más personales, para ser llevadas a su nueva residencia.

Ya se había despedido de la que estaban desocupando, pero en realidad se sentía más atada a la casa Irie que en la que dormía, pues muchos de sus momentos más preciados habían transcurrido en aquel hogar. Sin embargo, tal vez en la nueva casa fuese capaz de crear mejores memorias con su familia, debido a que estaba construida a partir del esfuerzo de su padre, y no era un sitio rentado, perteneciente a un bloque de edificios en el que los ruidos acostumbrados de su familia podrían perturbar a los vecinos, haciéndoles optar por la residencia Irie.

Creyendo aquello, sonrió, y dejó que los demás terminaran de cargar las cosas restantes en el camión de mudanzas, impedida como estaba de colaborar.

—Vamos, Kotoko-chan —indicó oba-sama señalando la camioneta de oji-san, para que ascendiera con ellos y procedieran al camión de mudanzas, donde iba su padre.

En el camino permaneció silenciosa, observando a la ventana. Se preguntaba qué experiencias traería el nuevo hogar.

—Ya toda la comida está lista para nuestra celebración, nos la llevarán del restaurante —comentó Noriko-san tras un rato, atrayendo su atención.

Asintió, pues ésa era la parte que más le entusiasmaba. Su metabolismo era demasiado bueno para dejarle comer lo que quería.

—No se te olvide que después haremos los deberes, Kotoko —recordó Naoki apartando la vista un momento de la novela que iba leyendo en el camino.

—¿Eh!

Yuuki soltó una carcajada chocando las palmas con su hermano, que le sacó la lengua a ella, quien solo sentía su mandíbula caída de la indignación.

—Nunca me dejas divertirme a mis anchas —masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Momentos después sintió dos bracitos alrededor de su cuello y observó recelosa sobre su hombro, en el que los ojitos de Yuuki le observaban con arrepentimiento.

Desde el otro lado del asiento, junto a la otra ventana, Naoki también tenía sus ojos violáceos clavados en ella. ¿Podía ser que por primera vez le creyeran su falso tono molesto?

—Puedes divertirte, nee-san, pero tienes que hacer tus deberes o nunca podré llegar a ser tu jefe.

Los orbes marrones de su "hermanito" cambiaron su expresión arrepentida por una de malicia, y vio que su amigo también sonreía con sorna por las palabras de Yuuki.

—¡Oba-sama!

La aludida se giró desde el asiento delantero, enarcando una ceja a sus dos hijos.

—¿Qué han hecho a mi Kotoko-chan? —preguntó en tono amenazante, aunque ninguno de sus hijos se inmutó.

—Voy a conseguirme otro mejor amigo y buscaré otro futuro laboral. ¡Ellos dos me maltratan! —proclamó ceñuda.

—¡No! —exclamó oji-san, desde el volante. —Naoki, Yuuki, discúlpense, o ninguno podrá comer de su platillo favorito.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada por la venganza perfecta y apretó la mejilla de Yuuki, boquiabierto. A Naoki lo vio rodar los ojos.

Después, los tres comenzaron a reír, su amigo con disimulo. —Madre —articuló él con su boca, sin hacer ruido.

—He aprendido de los mejores —devolvió, al momento en que su oba-sama gritaba que habían llegado, acompañándolo con frases de que debía ser a su casa donde se estuvieran mudando.

Kotoko sabía que oba-sama había insistido hasta el cansancio respecto a cohabitar, pero su padre había podido ser firme frente a ella, manifestando que era parte de su orgullo poder construir su propia casa, que había estado en los planes junto a su madre, y quería cumplirlo. Solo entonces había conseguido calmar el argumento de Irie Noriko de vivir todos en el mismo sitio.

Ella había admirado las acciones de su padre, pues era sorprendente cuando alguien frenaba a su oba-sama.

Cuando bajaba difícilmente del automóvil, vio que él descendía de la camioneta de mudanzas y con una sonrisa complacida miraba la casa que había construido. Ella también la contempló, pero, como otras veces, le recorrió un escalofrío en la columna, en ese mal presentimiento del que no podía desligarse.

—Deberías dejar de creer tantos en las historias ficticias —le susurró su amigo al oído, que no hizo bien para calmar el estremecimiento de su cuerpo. —No pasa nada.

Ella suspiró y asintió, con los ojos todavía puestos en la casa de doble planta de estilo tradicional, aparentemente perfecta, aunque ella ya había soñado dos o tres veces que era uno de los cerditos en su casa de paja, a la que el lobo soplaba y hacía caer.

—A veces quisiera igualar toda esa confianza que tienes, Naoki —musitó mirándolo a sus enigmáticos ojos.

Él lanzó un resoplido. —No serías tú si no tuvieras tus momentos de inseguridad. Debe ser normal por el duelo a tu casa anterior.

—¿Ahora quieres ser psiquiatra? —ironizó encogiéndose de hombros. Si él estaba muy seguro, entonces debía creer en sus palabras.

Naoki entrecerró los ojos, apartando la mirada de su cara.

—No. Y la verdad es que, ahora que observo con detenimiento...

—¡Onii-chan, deja a Kotoko-chan y ayúdanos a bajar las cosas del camión! —El llamado de oba-sama casi la hizo gritar de frustración, por dejarle en duda con lo que él tuviera que decir, que podía confirmar que no había algo preciso con ese sitio, donde únicamente su padre se encargó de su manejo.

Y, a menos que se tratara de comida, su papá buscaba maneras de ahorrar dinero.

(Cabía la posibilidad que también oba-sama se metiera en el asunto, pero trataba de no pensar así.)

Suspiró.

Observó la espalda de su amigo en lo que ayudaba a bajar las cosas, antes de acomodarse las muletas debidamente y adelantarse al interior de la vivienda, para aportar extrayendo artículos de las cajas.

Nada más pasar el portal ese extraño sentimiento de malestar se apoderó de ella, pero agitó la cabeza yéndose a sentar en un baquillo junto a dos cajas. Las muletas las dejó apoyadas a la pared.

Pronto, las pertenencias del camión fueron metidas a la casa y todos se hallaban revisando cajas, con oba-sama parloteando respecto a lo lindo de las fotos o artículos de ella que se encontraba a su paso, muchos en los que influyó para que existieran.

—Mamá, ésta es la nueva casa. —De pronto habló su padre en voz alta y todos lo miraron mientras acariciaba la cara del retrato con una de las fotografías de su madre, su favorita. Era una hecha por oba-sama, semanas antes de su fallecimiento. Lucía sonriente hacia la cámara, con un estanque a sus espaldas.

Ella sintió sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas no derrallamadas por el claro amor expresado en la mirada de su padre. Aquel era su ideal al estar con alguien, como esperaba ser amada de parte del hombre con que compartiera su vida.

Una presión en su mano le hizo ladear el rostro a su derecha, donde Naoki se encontraba dándole su apoyo, con una mirada comprensiva. Envidiaba un poco su capacidad de memoria, pues debía tener más claro en su mente el rostro de su madre, u otros recuerdos, no como ella, que olvidaba muchas cosas y tenía pocos fragmentos de su infancia con la mujer que le dio la vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, acercó el rostro al costado de él y su amigo colocó suavemente la mano en su espalda, reconfortándole en silencio. No lloraba, pero se sentía melancólica de ver a su padre mostrándole la casa a una fotografía.

—Ya está bien de llanto, vamos a darnos una pausa y comer mientras esté caliente. —Ella se despegó de Naoki y vio a su padre, que tenía los ojos llorosos, a pesar de su voz serena.

—Papá, la comida no ha...

El sonido de un claxon le cortó la frase y escuchó la risa baja de Naoki, a la que todos se unieron, porque solo a ella le pasaban cosas como ésa.

—Hagamos espacio —dijo Noriko-san cuando su padre salió por los alimentos, y los demás cumplieron la instrucción diligentemente, colocando una mesa baja en el centro del salón, buscando los utensilios necesarios para poder comer.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, comenzaron la comida de inauguración de la casa, entre pláticas amenas de ningún tema en particular.

—Ten cuidado de atragantarte —manifestó Naoki cuando ella ingería una gran cantidad de arroz. Asintió, aunque los dos debían de saber que lo olvidaría pasados unos momentos.

Cogía una bolita de carne con los palillos cuando su mano comenzó a temblar sin cuenta propia, haciéndole soltar la comida. Anonadados, todos se quedaron callados… y las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a moverse.

—Está temblando —aseveró su amigo, poniéndose en pie antes que los demás, inclinádose para cogerla en brazos. —Vamos.

Los demás reaccionaron rápido y se apresuraron para evacuar la casa, que se movía peligrosamente, mientras ella, desde los brazos de su amigo, veía con temor e impotencia lo que iba ocurriendo.

—¡Etsuko! —Por sobre el hombro de Naoki alcanzó a ver a su padre regresando a la casa.

—¡NO! ¡Papá! —gritó y trató de bajarse, pero su amigo la sujetó con fuerza, terminando de llevarla al patio frontal.

—¡Ai-chan! —llamó oji-san, dándose la vuelta para seguir a su padre.

—¡Papá!

—¡Suéltame, Naoki! —exigió con desesperación, porque no podía permanecer tranquila en ese momento. —¡Bájame!

—No voy a permitir que te arriesgues —contestó él con el tono más grueso y duro en que le había hablado en su vida.

—¡Déjame! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Ella siguió peleándose con Naoki, quien no dio su brazo a torcer, con su mirada ceñuda puesta en la casa que se tambaleaba.

La sensación del temblor, junto a su propio movimiento y su pánico por su padre y oji-san, le provocaron un mareo, que la hizo sujetarse a Naoki con los ojos cerrados.

Elevó los párpados con un pitido en los oídos y el tiempo pasó en cámara lenta durante una eternidad, en el que su corazón pareció correr una maratón.

Volvió en sí al ver que los dos salían corriendo y empezó a escuchar los gritos de alegría de oba-sama y Yuuki, que fueron acompañados por una exhalación larga de Naoki.

—¡No hagan eso de nuevo! —explotó en reclamos su oba-sama.

—¡Lo siento, no podía dejar a mamá adentro!

—¡Tenía que hacer volver por Ai-chan!

—Afuera no se siente el mismo movimiento del interior. Y ningún otro edificio se mueve —intervino su amigo cortando las palabras de los otros.

Kotoko frunció el ceño, apartando la vista de los mayores.

Entonces la casa se desplomó ante sus ojos.

De primera, no pudo hacer nada más que jadear de la impresión y sentir cómo el polvo entraba a su boca, obligándola a toser. Y luego, sin que se pudiera controlar, su cuerpo estalló en carcajadas histéricas, pensando en que el lobo había soplado muy fuerte, sobre todo viendo las demás casas intactas a su alrededor, de las que comenzaban a salir sus integrantes, con rostros anonadados.

Poco penetraban en su cabeza un llanto masculino, una voz femenina pidiendo a un onii-chan que hiciera algo y múltiples voces rodeándola, ni siquiera cuando el mundo pareció tambalearse.

Solo se quedó callada cuando la sujetaron del mentón y unos labios colisionaron con los suyos tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Únicamente fue capaz de ver los orbes hipnotizantes de Naoki antes de pestañear con incredulidad, pero el bullicio a su alrededor le hizo apartar la vista de su preocupado amigo, recordando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué? —pronunció con sus labios, sin voz.

Miró a su alrededor y se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Deposítame en el suelo, por favor —instruyó más calmada, viendo que su padre lloraba con el retrato de su madre apretado a su pecho con oji-san consolándole.

Naoki cumplió su indicación pero permaneció sujetándola para que avanzara hasta su progenitor, a quien abrazó sin decir nada más.

Pasó lo extraordinario, porque, a instancias de oba-sama, todos se unieron en un abrazo grupal, hasta su mejor amigo, aun si lo hiciera obligado.

Con los ojos cerrados, dejó que el amor de su familia alimentara una sensación de cobijo en su alma.

 **[…]**

Mientras se dirigían todos en silencio a la residencia Irie, Kotoko sentía la mirada de Naoki clavada en cara, incluso si él estaba manejando y si se encontraba recargada en los brazos de oba-sama.

Noriko-san había ingresado junto a ella al vehículo y se mantenía dándole su apoyo en eso que acababa de ocurrir, pero ella, siendo sincera consigo misma, no lo necesitaba como su padre, que tenía fuertes emociones ligadas a la vivienda. Sin embargo, él no exteriorizaría nada al respecto encontrándose con todos; lo más probable sería que lo hiciera solo en compañía de su gran amigo o en privado y a solas.

Observó el camino sumida en sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, la mayoría giraban en torno a lo que pasaba por su padre; en lo que se refería a ella, su único pensamiento era que estaban con vida, y todo lo demás podrían recuperarlo eventualmente.

Además, con el apoyo de los Irie, incondicional, sentía que salir adelante después de ese suceso sería posible.

Se le escapó un suspiro, procesando apenas las cosas.

Ninguna otra casa había sido afectada, según comprobaba con las casas y lo que dijo el hombre del noticiero. Preliminarmente, la Agencia Meteorológica había anunciado que el temblor había sido a nivel 2 y las autoridades no reportaban grandes afectaciones, a excepción de su caso aislado.

Eso era tener muy mala suerte, aunque igual sospechaba que debía deberse a la construcción en sí, de la que no se sintió segura en algún momento.

Solo agradecía estar viva, como su padre y el resto de su familia. Todos pudieron haber yacido debajo de los restos de la casa.

Le dio un escalofrío de pensarlo y sintió la caricia de su oba-sama en su brazo, así como que la sensación de ser observada aumentaba.

Se movió para cruzar los ojos con los de Naoki en el retrovisor, él tenía una ligera expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Le sonrió para indicarle que estaba bien, pero por su ceño fruncido supo que él no estaría tan contento hasta poder hablar a solas con ella, momentos en que él no permanecía tanto tiempo callado.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró con los labios, y éste finalmente se volvió por completo al camino, indicándole con la mirada que no estaba conforme.

Yuuki, por primera vez, estaba realmente silencioso.

Se preguntó cómo estarían su padre y oji-san, que iban en el otro coche, detrás del de los Irie, manejado por Naoki. Su tío no había querido dejar solo a su amigo y permitió que por esa ocasión su hijo manejara, ya que su esposa quería ofrecerle apoyo a ella después de su reacción y parecía igual alterada.

Kotoko suspiró otra vez, se le hacía difícil creer que momentos atrás todo hubiera sido felicidad y ahora todos tuvieran una especie de aire sombrío. Tenían que ser consecuencias del susto y la desgracia de la casa.

—Cantemos una canción —propuso, separándose de Noriko-san.

—Nee-san...

—Tú empiezas, Yuuki —interrumpió—, aunque tu voz sea muy mala.

—¿Te has escuchado cantar! —replicó Yuuki, gruñéndole desde el otro lado de su madre.

Naoki rió, junto a Noriko-san.

—Yo no canto mal, enano. ¿O sí? —preguntó mirando ojiabierta a oba-sama, quien negó rápidamente.

—Solo lo dice molestando, Kotoko-chan. ¡Demuéstrale tu bonita voz!

—Es una fortuna que ya hayamos llegado —intervino Naoki con voz burlona, señalando su hogar.

Yuuki dejó escapar una risotada.

—¡Onii-chan!

—Eres malo, Irie —masculló cruzándose de brazos, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Sabía lo pésimo que cantaba, lo había sabido desde que le callaran en tercer año y Naoki hubo reprendido a sus compañeros por cubrirse los oídos, para después pedirle en un susurro que no volviera a hacer eso, si no quería avergonzarse.

En ese momento él estacionó el auto en el garaje, y entonces procedieron a sacar las pertenencias recuperadas de la casa, muchas empolvadas a pesar de no extraerse de las cajas.

 **[...]**

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron rápido, algo que Kotoko agradeció de sobremanera.

—Yuuki podrá dormir esta noche con papá y mamá, y tú puedes ocupar su cama, Kotoko-chan. Ai-san tendrá la habitación de huéspedes —le dijo oba-sama mientras estaban en el saloncillo privado de la casa, que ella tenía para uso personal. Su tía estaba extrayendo prendas de ropa de las que guardaba ahí para ella.

—¿No es problema que estemos aquí? —preguntó insegura.

—Para nada, Kotoko-chan, solo nos adelantamos a los hechos. Es una pena por el sueño de tu padre, pero en estos momentos es cuando están los amigos. Ya mañana me encargaré de hacer los ajustes necesarios, hoy es solo improvisación. ¿Cómo vamos a dejar que duerman en un hotel?

Asintió silenciosa, observando las manchas grises en su jumper amarillo.

—Kotoko. —Se enderezó por la seriedad en el tono de oba-sama. —¿Tú y onii-chan? ¿No tienes algo que contarme? Me siento traicionada por no saberlo.

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

—Él te besó para hacerte volver en sí —aclaró su tía, haciéndole sentir que su rostro ardiera.

—No, no somos nada, él lo hizo solo por eso —explicó atropelladamente, llevándose una mano hacia la boca.

Su primer beso y no había podido disfrutarlo. Y se lo había dado una de las personas que amaba y de las que más confiaba, su mejor amigo y el hombre del que llevaba tiempo enamorada.

Estaba sorprendida de que él empleara ese recurso para sacarla del shock, en lugar de abofetearla u otra cosa, pero ahora que tenía tiempo para pensar con mejor claridad, no pudo evitar preguntarse si significaba algo. No podía razonarlo mucho, con el corazón acelerado por la emoción y un batallón de mariposas peleando desde su estómago.

Sonrió contra sus dedos. ¿Podía ser que Naoki también estuviera enamorado de ella?

Pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa; él era alguien que permanecía con la cabeza fría y su mente trabajaba muy rápido, por lo que se le debieron ocurrir infinidad de formas para lograr que reaccionara, no solo besarla.

Naoki era un hombre de acciones, no tanto de palabras; incluso si el momento no era el indicado, cabía la posibilidad que quisiera darle una indirecta de sus sentimientos.

¿Y si podían ser más que amigos?

Perdió la sonrisa.

¿Y si, por el contrario, él lo hizo en un impulso al no saber qué hacer?

Tal vez sería imprudente traerlo a colación y lo mejor era esperar a lo que él tuviera que decir, o, más bien, hacer; no quería arruinar su amistad saltando a una conclusión de adolescente romántica y enamorada.

Pero, si ella creía eso, _quizá_ Naoki podía tener el mismo argumento a no manifestar que tuviera sentimientos hacia ella.

Era muy difícil; si no le decía nada, podría dejar ir una buena oportunidad; pero si le decía, y resultaba que él no sentía lo mismo, podría echar a perder su estrecha relación. Y le dolería perder lo que tenía con Naoki, aun si eso significaba que debía callarse sus sentimientos y ver su felicidad con otra persona.

No; ella no era de las que se rendía fácilmente, y era valiente; intentaría averiguar si él la quería de otro modo, más romántico y no fraterno. Existía una tercera posibilidad de ser correspondida. De no ser así, lo asimilaría cuando tal cosa pasara. En última instancia se resignaría y trataría de borrar sus sentimientos y seguir con su vida, feliz por continuar con él a su lado; _antes que todo, odiaría perder a su mejor amigo_.

Mientras tanto, esperaría al día siguiente para preguntarle; ese beso repentino le había dado algo a lo que sostenerse.

—¡Kotoko-chan!

Kotoko brincó por el llamado de Noriko-san, que la observaba con ojos centelleantes.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te has distraído por completo. Es por onii-chan, ¿verdad? ¿Tú estás enamorada de...

Como respuesta se sonrojó, justo cuando alguien se aclaraba la garganta en la entrada.

Su cuerpo se congeló, imaginándose quién era. Tragando saliva, lentamente se giró hacia la puerta, donde Naoki las miraba con una arruga entre las cejas.

—El baño está libre, Kotoko —le indicó de forma escueta, antes de dar media vuelta sin esperar que le respondiera.

—¿Onii-chan! ¿Kotoko-chan?

—Iré a ducharme —comunicó a oba-sama, ignorando sus intentos de llamar su atención.

En el baño, se puso a reflexionar. ¿Naoki había escuchado lo que dijo su tía?

¿A eso se debía su actitud seca _con ella_?

Tenía tres posibles respuestas; una de ellas que le enfadara escuchar que estaba enamorada de él; dos, que oyera a medias y, si la quería, imaginara que era de otro; o, tres, que se tratara de su habitual actitud protectora.

 _Eso era lo más probable_.

De su boca escapó un largo resoplido y se concentró en lo que hacía.

Una vez aseada, se acercó a la puerta de Naoki para darle las buenas noches.

—Naoki —dijo al tiempo que golpeaba con los nudillos.

El silencio le respondió.

Llamó a la puerta dos, tres veces, esperando poder hablar.

Pero él nunca contestó.

* * *

 ** _NA: Je,je._**

Como es algo destinado, pues el temblor sigue ocurriendo.

Tardo un poco más porque empezaré lo mismo que en Novia imperfecta, proporcionándoles adelantos del siguiente capítulo. Así, debo checar los que continuan para no hacer correcciones a lo que ya les muestre.

 _Gracias a todos por estar al tanto de esta historia._

 _ **Besos, Karo**_

* * *

Randa1: Ay Dios, suena muy bueno, aunque en las matemáticas nada más tendrían que ser muy precoces todos al tener hijos ja,ja. Así como lo planteaste me lo imaginé. ¿Sabes? Las escenas con los ancianos me parecen muy tiernas, inclusive si son donde les llega su hora final. Es bonito pensar a unos personajes teniendo a sus amores a esa edad, o algo melancólico si están viudos... pero en tu sueño alcanzó el toque agridulce de la reunión. Gracias por compartirlo, y me inspira a otras ideas, que ya veré si desarrollo.

adri: Je,je, espero que sigas leyendo y te emocionen los demás.

caro: Sip, llegan cosas distintas, y quizá sea más agradable que Naoki no haya pasado a ser el bloque que conocemos, sino como un cubito de hielo, ja,ja. Y sí, se mudaron juntos... nada más no les vaya a quedar la casa sola.

Guest: You are so nice! Thank you. It makes me happy you enjoy my stories, even though you have to read them with the help of a translation. If I could, I'd write them in English too. He,he, I try to stay in character, it's good you see it.

* * *

 _Avance capítulo 3:_

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo...

—Debe ser una broma —refunfuñó sujetando las muletas con fuerza.

 _Le gustaba._

—¡IKEZAWA KINNOSUKE A TU SERVICIO, AIHARA-SAN!

—Parece que has ganado un admirador —bromeó Watanabe, y lo vio sonreír de esa manera enigmática que le crispaba los nervios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **3**

* * *

La mañana siguiente al temblor Kotoko decidió que iría a la escuela, porque no tenía sentido perder un día de estudios por el incidente ocurrido, y había descansado lo suficiente en la cómoda cama de Yuuki.

Su padre estaba más calmado esa mañana, por lo cual agradeció a oji-san y optó por no acompañarlo en el día; sabía, también, que con su cocina él se desahogaría del modo en que más le sanaba, al punto que no repararía en su presencia inmerso en algún platillo.

No lo recordaba bien, pero según Naoki, él había tenido un avance considerable en su restaurante después del fallecimiento de su madre.

Pensando en su mejor amigo, que caminaba junto a ella, lo observó de soslayo. Estaba inusualmente callado, por lo menos estando con ella. Sí, era silencioso, solo que no al extremo de darle los buenos días y nada más, sin mirarla.

Tras pensarlo durante el desayuno, le escocía que fuera una respuesta a lo pasado la noche anterior; no parecía abierto a conversar al respecto. Eso le quitaba un poco las ganas de abordar el tema, cosa que había pensado antes de dormirse, luego de que no atendiera a sus llamados a la puerta.

Hizo una mueca, apretando las muletas.

—¿Estás adolorida? —La pregunta de su amigo le sorprendió, porque no pensó que la estuviese observando, aunque negó de todas formas. El dolor físico era un mal menor y realmente no le molestaba mucho.

Aprovechó que él había hablado para hacer plática.

—¿Qué te pasa, Naoki? —cuestionó con una mano en su antebrazo, deteniéndolo.

No lo había pensado bien y por poco perdió todo el equilibrio. Él la sujetó a tiempo, evitando que se cayera de cara al suelo.

Se sonrojó ante su mirada inquisitiva.

—No me ocurre nada —farfulló Naoki, acomodando ambos maletines en su mano.

—¿De verdad? Sabes que yo te escucho, sin importar qué sea.

—Nada.

—Pareces diferente, ¿estás seguro?

Él movió la cabeza lacónicamente y ella asintió bajando los hombros, tras lo cual siguieron caminando silenciosos hacia la escuela. Su amigo no le había convencido, pero probablemente le diría hasta que se encontrara listo.

Tenía la sospecha que podía ser por la conversación con oba-sama, solo que no sabía bajo qué premisa, si por enfado a que tuviera sentimientos por él, celos porque estuviera enamorada de otro o por estarla protegiendo como _un hermano_.

A veces, aun conociéndolo mucho, su amigo era difícil de descifrar. En eso podía empatizar con su madre, quien decía que él podía salir con algo fuera de lo común y hacerle notar que tenía un hijo complicado. Era un juego entre las dos tratar de adivinar lo que podía pensar respecto a una cosa, y cómo actuaría en respuesta.

Ella tenía la satisfacción que en más ocasiones las victorias eran suyas, aunque sospechaba que Naoki sabía lo que hacían y ponía la balanza a su favor.

Recordando eso, Kotoko pensó que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo —declaró sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Qué? —Naoki puso sus penetrantes ojos en ella; de repente se sintió nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

¿Y si estaba mal?

—Ayer... —musitó ansiosa, no sabiendo cómo seguir.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que él desvió su mirada al reloj de su muñeca. —Se nos hará tarde —informó con un raro tono malhumorado.

—Sí —dijo con un suspiro, ignorando su antipatía.

Así molesto no sería bueno decirle las cosas, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en pasársele el enojo?

Él le contempló de un modo que se le hizo extraño, antes de proseguir el camino hasta el instituto.

Ella casi se golpeó por desperdiciar sus oportunidades.

—¿Me escucharás después? —insistió, sin perder el valor.

Su amigo soltó un suspiro largo.

—Francamente, no sé si...

—¡Por Aihara Kotoko!

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, girando la cabeza hacia el edificio escolar, cuyos portones de entrada quedaban a unos diez metros.

La voz se le hizo vagamente familiar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pronunció con un mal presentimiento.

Naoki agitó la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que se apresuraran.

Como movida por un rayo, incluso con muletas, recortó la distancia hasta la entrada principal de la preparatoria, persiguiendo a su amigo, que caminaba rápido con el entrecejo muy marcado.

Los dos se detuvieron en seco al ver a dos chicos con carteles coloridos y uno más con un altavoz; ese último, uno que ella había visto recientemente.

—Nuevamente, chicos y chicas de Tonan, les repito que quisiera hacer una recaudación de fondos para la compañera Aihara Kotoko, de la Clase 3A, quien ha pasado por un evento desafortunado el día anterior. Si no han visto las noticias, su casa se derrumbó por el temblor y ahora necesita de nuestro apoyo. ¡Hagamos donaciones de amor por nuestra compañera!

El calor de la vergüenza se instauró en su rostro, a la vez que el enojo le quemó el estómago, como una hoja seca que de pronto ardía bajo un inclemente sol.

Contempló con incredulidad ese espectáculo.

—Naoki, dime que no hay un tipo ridículo ventilando sobre mi vida —pidió entre dientes, deseando que solo se tratara de una alucinación.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo... —contestó su amigo con voz desagradable e incrédula.

—Debe ser una broma —refunfuñó sujetando las muletas con fuerza.

En ese momento el pelinegro idiota le señaló desde lejos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se entretenía del espectáculo, y ella solo quiso saber dónde esconderse, o _cómo salir impune de un crimen._

—¡Miren! ¡A pesar de la tragedia nuestra compañera viene hoy a clases! ¡Es todo un ejemplo a seguir! ¡Otro motivo para que contribuyamos a la causa! ¡Es una joven modelo!

Sintió su párpado temblar.

El pelinegro alzó sus pulgares a sus amigos, que seguían acumulando dinero, y se volvió a ella con una sonrisa irritante. Su acento y expresividad eran fastidiosos, pero más que nada le molestaban sus acciones.

—Aihara-san, eres impresionante. Lamento haberte contagiado mi mala suerte ayer al chocarme contigo, tu desgracia es por mi culpa. Pero yo te ayudaré en este tiempo de necesidad.

—¿Así que has sido tú quien la dejó como está? No me sorprende de un idiota. Déjala en paz —espetó Naoki tomando la palabra.

El otro miró a su amigo con mala cara.

—¿Por qué no dejas que ella hable?

—¿Para lidiar con un estúpido?

Nunca había escuchado ese tono desagradable en su amigo, así que se sorprendió, pues era un chico de buen corazón. _Sí_ debía tener un mal día.

Pero la estaba defendiendo.

 _Le gustaba._

Aunque su actitud era diferente a él, generalmente no perdía el temple ni usaba los insultos, sino un argumento digno de alguien con su avanzada inteligencia.

—¿Tanto te crees, genio? —resolló el pelinegro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú para ayudarla?

Naoki bufó y ella reprimió una sonrisa, encontrando que su actitud le había apartado del asunto en cuestión.

—Ya no te molestes, Naoki-kun —intervino y miró de frente al chico pelinegro. —Escucha, gracias por tu preocupación, pero no es necesario. Y no tienes nada que ver, no te sientas tan impor… —tosió— …responsable por lo ocurrido. —Naoki resopló. —Es imposible que se deba porque me has contagiado mala suerte. Solo piénsalo un poco.

El otro puso cara anonadada y ella se preguntó cómo podía ser tan tonto. Empezaba a entender esa molestia de algunos compañeros suyos a la idiotez de otros, en especial de alumnos de la Clase F. Debía haber sus diferencias, solo que si eran como ese muchacho…

Suspiró. —Gracias por lo que has hecho, pero abstente de repetirlo, _por favor_. Es innecesario... y me da vergüenza.

—Pero...

—Ya te ha dicho que es suficiente —interrumpió Naoki con sequedad, dando el tema por zanjado—. Y ya puedes hacerte a un lado.

Ella sonrió a su mejor amigo y avanzó junto con él hacia las puertas del edificio.

—¡IKEZAWA KINNOSUKE A TU SERVICIO, AIHARA-SAN! —proclamó irritantemente el pelinegro a sus espaldas.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en qué momento se cruzó con ese miembro de la humanidad.

—Qué imbécil —espetó su amigo como para sí.

—¿Cómo has dicho! —gritó Ikezawa, cogiendo el brazo de Naoki para darle vuelta.

Su amigo puso una expresión glacial.

—¡Kin-chan, déjalo! —exclamaron unas chicas castaña y pelinegra, sujetándolo de los brazos con ayuda de los chicos con carteles.

Kotoko reaccionó, tras la sorpresa del comentario de su amigo. —Naoki, ¿te encuentras bien? —susurró con preocupación acercándose a él. Al fondo escuchó a los otros alejándose con las protestas del pelinegro.

Naoki se llevó dos dedos al puente de su nariz y asintió tras unos segundos.

—Ese sujeto es insoportable.

—No tiene caso, vamos a clases —musitó, alerta por las miradas que les rodeaban.

Le observó caminar con la mandíbula apretada, y se preguntó qué podía estar pasando por su mente.

De momento olvidó sus demás preocupaciones.

 **[…]**

Más tarde, en la hora del almuerzo, Watanabe se acercó a ella, ubicada en el asiento frontal a Naoki. Apenas y se dio cuenta, porque estaba distraída por las respuestas parcas de su amigo, quien usualmente era amable cuando ella le hacía preguntas por alguna duda. Habría pensado que estaba cansado de ella, si alguna vez no le hubiese dicho que _nunca_ le disgustaría ayudarla.

Definitivamente debía tener un mal día, de no haberle afectado el suceso de la mañana, o alterado lo que escuchase la noche anterior.

—Vi las noticias, Aihara; lamento lo que pasó. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo —dijo el amigo de ella y Naoki, afable como siempre.

—Gracias, Watanabe, lo aprecio.

—¿Es cierto lo que comentan de esta mañana, con el chico del F? —continuó el chico, ajustando sus lentes.

Atrás de ella, escuchó el resoplido de su amigo. Watanabe miró detrás unos segundos.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿quién hace eso con una persona que acabas de conocer? ¿Y de esa forma tan ridícula?

—Parece que has ganado un admirador —bromeó Watanabe, y lo vio sonreír de esa manera enigmática que le crispaba los nervios. No quería encontrárselo en un juicio cuando ejerciera de abogado.

Sonrojada por la terrible insinuación, brincó al oír el chillido de la silla de Naoki, que perturbó a todo el grupo.

Atónita, lo contempló salir del aula sin decir palabra de despedida.

Las miradas de sus compañeros recayeron en ella, en especial la de Watanabe, quien rió en voz baja.

—Ese admirador lo tendrá difícil.

—Naoki tiende a ser muy protector conmigo —murmuró ella, bajando los hombros. No podía entusiasmarse pensando que eran celos, pues así había sido desde que era pequeña. Yuuki hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Watanabe dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No se te ocurre otra cosa? —inquirió Watanabe.

—¿Tú sabes algo que yo no? —pronunció esperanzada, poniéndose de pie apoyada a la mesa.

Su amigo rubio enarcó una ceja. —Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, Aihara —dilucidó seriamente.

Asintió, desilusionada; Watanabe era amigo más cercano de los dos, pero no demasiado. También era listo, de hecho, el número dos; sin embargo eso no garantizaba que pudiera saber más de _su mejor amigo_.

—Deberías decírselo, ¿sabes? —susurró su compañero.

No era necesario aclaración. El otro sabía de sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo después de que la chica de la que estuvo enamorado en primer año, Tomori, prefiriera a Naoki y lo persiguiera; ella le había consolado diciendo que sabía cómo se sentía, viendo que alguien estaba detrás de su enamorado y éste no era indiferente. Al final, Naoki solo estaba siendo amable, porque no quería tratar mal a la chica que le gustaba a un compañero cercano; el problema de Tomori fue que no entendió que alguien la rechazara y siguió insistiendo, pues múltiples veces Naoki le dejó claro su desinterés.

Y en el transcurso rompía el corazón de Watanabe.

—Tal vez debería decirle —musitó, haciendo que él la observara sorprendido. —…pero no ahora.

Watanabe sonrió. —Es tu decisión.

Se dejó caer en su lugar.

Él rió. —Debo salir un momento. —Asintió y lo vio abandonar el aula, tomando la misma dirección que su mejor amigo.

Mientras almorzaba, se quedó sola con sus pensamientos, guardando la esperanza de que Naoki sí estuviera celoso de ella, del modo en que un enamorado estaría, y no un hermano.

Necesitaba una amiga mujer desesperadamente, porque una chica la comprendería mejor que esos dos hombres con los que se rodeaba, y alguien de su edad sería más adecuada para ella que cualquier cosa que tuviera por decir oba-sama.

Pero, como tres veces antes, podía ocurrir que una chica se hiciera muy amiga de ella solo para conseguir estar cerca de Naoki, y no estar interesada en una amistad. No habían sido sinceras con ella y temía repetir la ocasión.

Agitó su cabeza e intentó pensar de nuevo en lo que refería a Naoki, tratando de que todas las conclusiones llegaran rápidamente a ser correspondida, lo cual nunca antes había pasado. Era como si los eventos del día anterior hubiesen catapultado sus pensamientos a un nivel distinto, haciéndola preocuparse por su enamoramiento con él y todo lo referente a ello. Antes no habría dado muchas vueltas sobre el tema, valorando más su amistad que un romance.

Se ilusionó con la idea de que se confesara y él le correspondiera y se convirtieran en una pareja romántica, que compartieran besos y abrazos íntimos, y que en un futuro formaran una familia. Se imaginaba un niño y una niña idénticos a él, con los que vivieran felices, hasta que se hicieran adultos, les dieran nietos y posteriormente pasaran su vejez amándose y acompañándose hasta que sus primaveras concluyeran. Él sería un esposo atento y un padre protector; el mejor acompañante con el que podría encontrarse.

—Aihara-san. —Perdió la imagen de Naoki y ella en su boda, buscando la voz femenina que le llamaba, que parecía divertida.

—¡Hola! —Miró a la puerta, donde Ikezawa se encontraba, en compañía de los estudiantes de la mañana. Sonreía ampliamente, como quienes andaban con él.

Inclinó la cabeza como saludo.

—¿Por qué me miran así! —preguntó en grito Ikezawa, y ella se giró hacia su grupo, que fruncía el ceño a la puerta.

Les dirigió una sonrisa apenada y cogió sus muletas. En la esquina opuesta del salón, Tomori rió de manera desagradable con su grupo de amigas.

Viró los ojos. —Mientras más grites, menos desaparecerán sus expresiones, Ikezawa-san —dijo llegando a la puerta, que cerró tras de sí al salir.

—Dime Kin-chan —repuso el pelinegro. —Ellos son Sukeo, Kakujiro, Satomi y Jinko. —Cada uno de los mencionados saludó con la mano al ser presentados. —Somos del 3F.

—Eh, hola —manifestó sin mucha convicción, intrigada por su presencia ahí—. Supongo que ya saben mi nombre. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

—¿Siempre son así de callados? —preguntó la chica pelinegra; Jinko, había dicho Kin-chan.

Se encogió de hombros. —Deberías verlos en exámenes, da miedo.

—¿Tú no eres como ellos? Es tu clase —comentó Satomi, la de cabellos claros.

—No soy muy silenciosa, y en los exámenes ya sé qué esperar, por lo que estudio lo que debo y repaso un poco de lo demás. —Naoki siempre acertaba al decir cuáles serían las preguntas de las pruebas. Tanto que asustaba.

—Increíble —musitaron en unísono ellos.

Sonrió incómoda. —Eh, no quiero ser grosera, de verdad, pero, verán, es cansado estar de pie con las muletas.

—Queríamos ser tus amigos —expuso el pelinegro.

—Están en nuestro camino.

Kotoko sintió que su sangre se helaba con la voz fría de su mejor amigo, una que _nunca_ había escuchado y parecía capaz de congelar todo el planeta.

Lo vio detrás de los chicos del F, que se habían apartaron como si cayera una bomba en medio de ellos… bueno, excepto Kin-chan, quien permaneció en su lugar y se giró a encararlo. Se dio cuenta que Watanabe acompañaba a Naoki, y contemplaba al pelinegro con interés.

—Tú otra vez —aseveró con acritud su mejor amigo. Su ceja izquierda se había elevado evidenciando desdén.

—Sí, ¿y a ti qué? —replicó Kin-chan, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estorbas. —Ella se llevó una mano a la boca al escuchar lo maleducado que estaba siendo Naoki.

—La escuela no es tuya, _señor genio_.

—Kin-chan —intervino Satomi—, sí estorbas para que entre a su aula.

—¿Qué?

Los amigos de él asintieron, señalando la puerta de la Clase A. Naoki rió entre dientes por algo en el rostro del pelinegro, que ella no alcanzó a ver. Probablemente era su cara avergonzada.

—Bue… bueno, no importa —dijo Kin-chan haciéndose a un lado, dejándolos avanzar. Tenía el rostro rojo.

Su amigo caminó burlón hacia su dirección, y ella se concentró en el brillo molesto de sus ojos.

—No importa. Vinimos para ofrecer amistad a Aihara-san, no por _este tipo_.

Kotoko, que no se había movido de su lugar, impidiendo también el ingreso de sus dos amigos, parpadeó cuando Naoki se detuvo a medio metro de ella con la boca fruncida.

—¿Amistad? Ikezawa solo quiere beneficiarse de una estudiante de la Clase A.

 _¿Cómo?_ , pensó herida, llevándose la mano al estómago.

—No tenías que decirlo en voz alta —murmuró solo para que él, y posiblemente Watanabe, lo oyeran.

Naoki sabía lo que le dolía que sus amistades fueran por conveniencia de los otros y sus palabras parecían afirmar que las demás personas no podían apreciarla por sí misma.

Él, con rostro sorprendido, abrió la boca.

Miró sus ojos, rogándole que… _¿qué?_

—Kotoko —susurró él.

—¡No es verdad! —gritó Kin-chan, colocándose a su lado. —A nosotros no nos importa que seas del A, ayer me caíste bien y después de lo que pasó te vendrían bien unos amigos.

—Sí, los estudiantes del F tenemos amistades sinceras —añadió Satomi.

—No somos como ustedes que solo buscan mantener su estatus —aseveró Jinko. —¡Ay! ¡Oh! Aihara-san, no pensamos que tú lo seas, Kin-chan asegura que eres diferente. Y le creemos a nuestro amigo, es bueno para juzgar a los demás.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los otros.

Esperó a lo que su mejor amigo tuviera por decir, pero él permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos y luego cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, la rodeó y entró al aula.

Watanabe soltó una risa suave y copió las acciones de su amigo.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo, tragando saliva para aliviar el nudo en su garganta, preguntándose por qué Naoki había dicho algo como eso. No entendía la razón que le hiciera lastimarla con esas palabras. Él nunca actuaba de esa forma con ella; al mostrarse protector solo hacía caras y se enojaba, pero no hacía nada como eso.

¿En realidad creía que ella no era suficiente para ser aceptada como amiga? ¿Significaba que las personas se hacían sus amigas por lo que ella les facilitaba?

Su oba-sama siempre le había inculcado que era lo suficientemente buena para todo el mundo y sabía que tenía virtudes, pero a veces, estando a lado de Naoki, y con las experiencias en sus demás amistades, tenía dudas.

Se sentía insegura.

¿Él se habría hecho su amiga solo porque le defendió? De otra manera, ¿alguna vez habrían llegado a hablarse?

Negó sintiéndose idiota. Claro que no. Pero ella obtenía más a cambio con la amistad de Naoki, y el modo en que comenzara era lo de menos. Su mejor amigo seguía con ella a pesar de lo despistada, tonta y fastidiosa que podía ser. La apreciaba y estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Él podría haber desechado su amistad mucho tiempo atrás; era demasiado genial para que las demás personas no lo quisieran… aunque disfrutaba mucho la soledad y no le hacía falta el favor de los otros. Y aun así la mantenía a su lado.

Tenía que dirigir sus palabras a Kin-chan, que le desagradaba desde que lo conoció. Debía ser una advertencia.

Lo tendría en cuenta. Aceptaría ser amiga de ellos cinco, no le haría mal tener más amigos, antes lo había estado pensando. Simplemente se fijaría en que no quisieran aprovecharse de ella como otras veces.

Por supuesto, nunca cambiaría a su mejor amigo.

Elevó la cara con una sonrisa; los demás le observaban expectantes y confundidos.

—Muy bien, soy Kotoko.

El primer timbre sonó.

—El descanso va a acabarse —señaló acomodándose en sus muletas.

Kin-chan le extendió un papelito. —Este es mi número, si me agregas, podremos hablar entre todos.

Ella casi no usaba su móvil para otra cosa que jugar, pero asintió.

—Vayan a su clase, o el profesor los castigará si no están.

Sus nuevos amigos se miraron entre sí y soltaron una carcajada que no entendió. Les preguntaría después.

—Hasta luego —se despidió.

Kin-chan dejó a sus amigos adelantarse y ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo.

Él se rascó la nuca. —¿Crees que podría acompañarte a casa? Debe ser complicado con tus pertenencias, y como yo ocasioné tu accidente.

—Está bien, me voy con Naoki-kun.

—Oh, bueno. —Kin-chan pareció decepcionado. —Nos vemos.

Asintió y se dispuso a entrar a su aula. Allí, los demás le observaban con expresiones divertidas mal disimuladas. El grupo de Tomori, por su parte, tenía expresión maliciosa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a Watanabe, que ocupaba su asiento y lo dejó libre para ella.

—No estaban muy lejos del aula, y tu nuevo amigo no tiene voz discreta.

—Oh.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, quien se ocultaba detrás de uno de sus libros, igual que todos los días.

—Naoki-kun —dijo inquieta.

Él emitió su carraspeo incómodo. —Solo cuídate —susurró, sin apartar la mirada de las páginas frente a sus ojos.

Recuperando la tranquilidad, asintió.

El segundo timbre sonó y ella se acomodó en su lugar, al tiempo que el sensei entraba al aula.

* * *

 ** _NA: Hasta a mí me sorprendió actualizar._**

 _Hasta ahora pude estar segura de mi siguiente capítulo, por lo que ya puedo actualizar éste, para que puedan tener un pequeño avance. No les culpo si tienen que leer los capítulos anteriores para recordar ja,ja._

 _Sobre lo que hizo Kin-chan; para poder hacer su representación en el patio, él tuvo que tropezar con Kotoko, ya que así tendría un motivo para sentirse culpable, además que ya se enamoró a primera vista de ella. Es tiempo de que sea él y no Keita la causa de los celos; aunque no será una historia larga y el amor de Kin-chan no es el mismo._

 _No teman, que los sucesos cambiarán a partir de ahora._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: ¡Gracias! Creo que este es el fic en los que más he cuidado mi redacción (esperemos que lo demuestre). Saludos.

Guest: I'm guessing you're Sydney, but I ain't sure. If not, it's nice to know you like my Naoki and Kotoko, I try my best for their personalities to be the more accurate. So, I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for the rw!

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

—Suena un poco raro, referirme a tu casa como la mía, ¿no lo crees?

 _Como una pareja de casados_ , pensó sonrojándose.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

Sus ojos se humedecieron y de pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de su tía.

—Siempre me ha… tratado como un amigo o… _un hermano_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **4**

* * *

El final de la jornada escolar llegó con premura, para propia sorpresa de Kotoko, y rápido se vio de camino casa, acompañada de su amigo. Él estaba inscrito en el club de tenis, pero no asistía regularmente para entrenar, solo cuando había torneos cerca; por sus buenas habilidades físicas, su superior se lo permitía, y también lo hacía porque no quería arruinar el historial académico de tan destacado estudiante.

Naoki podría haber aclarado que no necesitaba estudiar de forma tan ardua, si hubiese tenido interés en el entrenamiento, pero no lo había hecho. En realidad, el tiempo lo ocupaba para ayudarle a ella con sus tareas escolares.

Su rutina común después de clases era irse a la residencia Irie, donde ella hacía sus deberes, jugaba, platicaba y cenaba temprano, para luego irse a su casa; su padre llegaba más tarde y algunas veces alcanzaba a saludarlo. Los días lunes y jueves ella asistía a clases de arte después de la escuela, y no había muchos cambios a ello; ahora, con el suceso de la nueva casa, no tendría que movilizarse mucho.

Normalmente conversaba con su amigo al ir a su hogar, pero no era lo mismo ese día. Pese a "haberse disculpado" —a su manera—, Naoki debía estar rumiando sobre las palabras que dijo en el descanso, creyendo que ella estaba enojada o herida con él.

Sería así si no lo conociera, aunque también ese día se había estado comportando un poco diferente de lo usual, lo que era algo preocupante. Tal vez, más allá de escuchar lo que conversaba con su madre, él había sido emocionalmente afectado por el temblor y eso era su efecto; el tutor de su clase le había llamado y mencionado eso de pasada, así que se le había ocurrido que podía estar diferente por ese motivo, y no algo romántico.

Ella se había puesto histérica y los demás se habían alterado, solo él había permanecido impertérrito en los primeros momentos; aun si él era alguien de cabeza fría, probablemente después tuvo conciencia de lo ocurrido. Por muy triste que fuese pensar que no era por estar relacionado al romance, primero estaba el bienestar psicológico de su amigo.

Aparte, así dejaba de pensar sobre algo que le complicaba la existencia y que no era seguro. Llegaría el momento en que se confesara a su mejor amigo, pero antes tenía que prepararse mentalmente… y quizá esperar a días antes de la universidad, así se distanciaban un poco por los estudios y _excusaba_ su preparación como médico lo que le apartaba de él.

(Si recibía una negativa, claro.)

De hecho, si él no fuera tan cercano a ella, sería valiente y para entonces ya habría reunido el coraje de confesarle sus sentimientos, esperanzada con tener una oportunidad. Mas no estaba segura de que Naoki se la ofreciera, no lo hacía con ninguna de las innumerables que intentaban llamar su atención pese a verle siempre en su compañía.

¿Y a ella qué le interesaba eso, a fin de cuentas? Aquel universo era inexistente y ella se preocupaba por él, desconcentrándose como otras veces. Su principal objetivo era que estuviese estable y recuperase su personalidad habitual.

Pues bien, se centraría mejor en la posibilidad más tranquila y lógica, nacida de la charla con su tutor. Basta de tonterías de su parte.

—Mañana tengo deberes de clase —comentó como si nada, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo. —Saldré temprano de casa. —Escucharse la hizo reír. —Suena un poco raro, referirme a tu casa como la mía, ¿no lo crees?

 _Como una pareja de casados_ , pensó sonrojándose.

—Te acostumbrarás —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, no sé cuánto tiempo mi papá y yo permanezcamos allí. Quizá no sea mucho, después de un tiempo prolongado les estorbaríamos, ¿verdad? Ya sabes lo que dicen. Por ejemplo, a ti te molestaría…

—Viviendo juntos, me será más fácil cuidar a alguien como tú —manifestó su amigo de forma algo apática, que por un momento no supo si era agravio, hasta ver el brillo provocador en su mirada, igual que otras veces.

Tuvo un asomo de tranquilidad.

—Bueno, también pienso que oba-sama hará lo imposible para prolongar nuestra estancia. Por otro lado, todavía es muy pronto para asumir el tiempo que estaremos en la casa Irie. Apenas ayer fue el derrumbe; fue toda una sorpresa, ¿no? —Dirigió el tema hacia donde quería.

Su amigo la miró de reojo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y tu mal presentimiento? —inquirió él con agudeza.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¡Es cierto! No estaba loca ni era supersticiosa después de todo, hacías mal en no creerme. Mis suposiciones eran ciertas… aunque tú, antes, dijiste algo por el estilo, no recuerdo muy bien tus palabras…

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? —interrumpió él, viéndola de soslayo de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Muchas veces tu rostro es transparente, revelando tus intenciones o _qué clase de pensamientos podrías tener_ —aclaró Naoki poniendo énfasis en lo último.

Kotoko suspiró, vaya cosa. —Es la primera vez que oigo algo como eso.

—Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no puedes guardar secretos. Parece que tienes algo que decir, y recuerda que en la mañana también. ¿Qué es lo que te interesa? —Él carraspeó. —Si es sobre lo que creo, no debes dudar de ti, tu amistad es valiosa por tu persona.

Unas mariposas danzaron en su estómago al ver su bochorno, acompañado de unas palabras dulces de parte de alguien serio como él. Básicamente, le decía que la gente no se acercaría por interés, sino por ser una chica agradable.

—Gracias —susurró conmovida—, y te disculpé minutos después de decirlo. Te conozco, Naoki… En realidad, es otra cosa.

—¿De qué se trata? —respondió él con un tono de voz aparentemente aligerado.

—Es por ayer —reconoció—, ¿cómo te sentiste después del derrumbe? Los demás nos vimos afectados inmediatamente, ¿y tú?

—Conque era eso. —El tono de él se le ocurrió aliviado y tenso, como una dualidad entre querer hablar al respecto y a la vez no.

¿Estaría incómodo sobre hablar de una debilidad propia?

O… ¿realmente tendría que tocar su conversación con oba-sama?

Una alarma sonó en su cabeza, adquiriendo conciencia de lo "transparente" que Naoki decía que eran su rostro y sus intenciones. De repente se le ocurrió que sus sentimientos podían ser obvios y él lo sabía desde mucho antes, pero fingía no hacerlo para no romper su corazón.

Si le correspondiera, ya lo habría dicho, seguro de recibir una respuesta positiva de su parte. Y con las palabras de su madre podría haber pensado que ella tenía nuevas ilusiones románticas, por lo que se había apartado para borrarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Entendería el cambio en su actitud. Su deseo de no dañarle podría estar expresándose en la molestia y la frustración de ese día; _lo creía capaz de protegerla a tal grado_. Era un poco especial con su forma de ser.

Se detuvo en seco, tragando saliva, y, por consiguiente, él también interrumpió su andar.

Con una breve mirada, vio cómo sus ojos escaneaban su rostro, seguramente tratando de adivinar qué ocurría con ella. A diferencia de otras veces, no sintió el calorcillo agradable, sino inquietud, sobre todo porque sus orbes violáceos estaban como el granito.

Pensando qué decir, ella regresó sus ojos al frente, para encontrarse con Kin-chan aproximándose animado.

—Pensé que no me habías visto, pero te detuviste, aunque no saludaste —dijo él al llegar ante ella—, ¿es vergonzoso responder cuando agito mis manos así en público? —Kin-chan movió sus manos en el aire, ejemplificándolo—. Jinko y Satomi afirman que lo es y se muestran indiferentes de lejos, pero se resignan cuando estamos cerca. En Osaka no somos tan estrictos como en Tokio.

¿Él estaba cerca? Estaba tan concentrada en Naoki que no hizo caso a nada más.

Tratando de no ser grosera mostrándose muy sorprendida, esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo también su presencia. Le distraería un poco.

—Otra vez —farfulló su amigo por lo bajo, ganándose una vena sobresaliente en la frente del pelinegro.

—Hola, Kin-chan —terció ella para no causar una situación como en la mañana. De algún modo parecían no congeniar, algo extraño si nunca habían hablado.

Sin embargo, pocas personas eran las que recibían trato amigable de Naoki; solamente les trataba con cortesía o hasta neutralidad. En lo tocante al chico del F, debían ser las circunstancias en que se conocieron y que su amigo era algo especial con quienes no mostraban gran capacidad de intelecto.

Sería muy difícil, e incluso atrevido, intentar que formasen una amistad cordial.

—¿No estás en algún club? —preguntó amable, solo para no ignorarlo y relajarse ligeramente. Usar las muletas era cansado y ya quería llegar a casa.

Kin-chan rascó su nuca. —Eso sería pasar más tiempo en la escuela —confesó y soltó una carcajada. —¿Y tú?

—Este año me salí del club de arte para enfocarme de lleno en los exámenes de la universidad.

—¿Tan pronto? —inquirió Kin-chan como si hubiese dicho una blasfemia.

Ella asintió, divertida. A pesar de su impresión las dos primeras veces, comenzaba a ver que él era alguien que hacía reír, y eso le gustaba. Kin-chan resultaba un poco _fastidioso_ —en un buen sentido—, pero de modo soportable en pequeñas dosis.

No creía que Naoki lo soportara.

Se le escapó un suspiro, afrontando que debía continuar.

—Naoki y yo debemos irnos, ¿vas en la misma dirección? —Esperaba que sí, por lo menos para prolongar un rato la alarmante incomodidad con su mejor amigo.

Se descubría algo cobarde para afrontar de forma directa el que no la correspondiera.

Y después, al usar el subterráneo, se verían en la obligación de callar para no molestar a los demás usuarios.

—¿Cogerás el metro también, Kotoko?

—Sí, ambos vamos hacia el norte.

—Yo voy en la dirección contraria —expresó el otro. —¿Él y tú viven cerca?

—De hecho…

—No es algo que te interese —respondió su amigo al mismo tiempo, en torno cortante.

Kin-chan puso cara enfadada y abrió la boca.

—Vamos, que se hace tarde —medió entre los dos.

El pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza, solícito. Naoki, con expresión irritada, bufó.

Tragó saliva, pensando que juntarlos era la peor idea.

Antes de comenzar andar, se vio en la encrucijada de tener que ir acompañada de uno solo y hablar con el otro, ya que el camino no era muy amplio. Por supuesto, iría con su amigo; no obstante, éste le quitó la opción adelantándose con la barbilla en alto y una tensión notable en los hombros.

Estaba molesto.

Le siguió lo más apurada que podía.

En el lado positivo, dejarían pasar lo de antes.

— _Ese genio_ —masculló Kin-chan a sus espaldas.

Ella se detuvo y volvió la cabeza al chico. —Es una buena persona, no te metas con él.

Ni siquiera tenían que darle la oportunidad a escoger, iría diligentemente hacia Naoki en cualquier situación; no importaba qué o el cómo.

Siguió caminando sin detenerse a esperar al pelinegro, aunque este le alcanzó al llegar a la estación, adelantándole en los molinetes de acceso.

—Aquí nos separamos —le dijo él en tono desanimado. —No te olvides de enviar el mensaje, Kotoko.

—¿Ah? Eh, sí —contestó a la par que asentía, preguntándose dónde había dejado el papel con el número. Tendría que buscarlo en casa.

Kin-chan se alejó por el camino opuesto y ella siguió a Naoki, que la esperaba en silencio. Le llegaba al corazón que, aun enojado, se interesara por ella.

Juntos arribaron a su andén, aguardando el minuto que restaba para la llegada de su metro.

—¿Así que tu nombre propio? —inquirió su amigo cuando el transporte se detuvo en la estación.

De ahí en adelante, no pudo decir nada.

 **[…]**

El enfado de Naoki se prolongó hasta su hogar, pero este no consiguió pasar la prueba del transformado dormitorio de Yuuki, cuyos colores primarios habían cambiado drásticamente a tonos rosados y violetas pasteles, combinados con drapeados y encajes que adornaban el mobiliario. Además, ahora había peluches y pequeñas figurillas de flores y mariposas, muy diferentes a los plásticos de bloques de construcción y los robots del pequeño de los Irie.

Tal cosa se había granjeado una mirada atónita de su amigo, como una risa baja por semejante espectáculo.

Kotoko estaba encantada, aunque un poco sobrecogida por ello; le gustaban las cosas femeninas, como su oba-sama le había inculcado, pero era un poco abrumador contenerlo en un solo sitio… que antes había pertenecido al niño que estaría apretujado en un dormitorio con su hermano.

Noriko-san no había querido escuchar ninguna de esas opiniones, más que nada por obtener solo alabanzas de su rápido trabajo y por estar contenta de —volver a— decorar una habitación para _una niña_.

Claro está, el dormitorio también había ocasionado un escalofrío en Naoki, quizá por el recuerdo de cierta etapa de su infancia, hecho que también le daba pena por él, incluso si era consciente de que por ello se conocieron años atrás.

Lamentablemente, solo la molestia se apaciguó, pues su actitud poco accesible continuó, no solo durante su periodo de estudio, sino hasta la cena, tanto que llamó la atención de su oba-sama, quien al comienzo le hizo una señal a ella de hablar luego al respecto. Si Kotoko no se equivocaba, por la perspicacia de Noriko-san, su tía debía asumir que se relacionaba a la conversación de la noche anterior.

Ella ya sentía dolor de cabeza por pensar al respecto, dado que nunca había sido tan complicado tratar con su mejor amigo. Quizá solo debía hacer lo que su familia y dejarle para lidiar con sus emociones en soledad, en lugar de querer cambiarle el ánimo y atosigarle.

Pero esa dolencia física era nada en comparación a la mínima aprensión que sentía por pensar que él sabía de sus sentimientos y había decidido hacer ojos ciegos de tal cosa.

¿Haría bien en atreverse a hablar de ello?

Moviendo el arroz de su plato sin comerlo, se dio cuenta que, más que nunca, necesitaba una amiga joven con la que hablar. Y, si era mejor, una con una experiencia similar a la suya, para que le diera perspectiva.

—¿Te sientes mal, Kotoko-chan? —preguntó su oba-sama en tono preocupado. —No estás comiendo. ¿Es el evento de ayer? ¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

—Nee-san está en la luna —aseveró Yuuki con una risita divertida—, ¿ya tienes nuevas ideas?

Shigeki-san detuvo sus palillos al aire y la miró expectante.

Ella negó, cogiendo una generosa porción de arroz y llevándosela a la boca. Comió y agitó la cabeza. —Estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco distraída, eso es todo. No pasó nada… eh, bueno, no es verdad. Un chico hizo el ridículo esta mañana, organizando una colecta en la entrada del instituto; quería reunir dinero para mi causa cuando ni siquiera éramos conocidos.

Yuuki se ahogó con su propia agua.

Los adultos abrieron sus ojos con asombro.

—Vaya, eso suena benévolo de su parte —opinó Noriko-san.

Ella arrugó su boca, reflexionando. —No lo había pensado de esa forma, es bochornoso. Fue un temblor de tan poca intensidad que sus efectos no causan otra cosa que vergüenza. Además, creí que era una forma de congraciarse conmigo después de tropezar y dejarme en muletas.

—¿Es el mismo chico? —Su oba-sama frunció el ceño. Ella movió la cabeza en asentimiento. —Entonces parece oportunismo.

Su oji-san se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, donde tenía sus lentes, en actitud pensativa. —¿Tú lo crees, mamá?

Kotoko alzó las manos y las agitó.

—No, no parece un sujeto de esa clase. Es algo alocado, si me preguntan, pero no creo que lo suficientemente ingenioso. Tendré que juzgar después, ahora él y sus compañeros de clase son mis amigos.

—¿De qué clase son? —quiso saber Yuuki.

—La F.

—Sí será demasiado bobo para saber cómo aprovecharse de la gente —se burló el menor.

—Yuuki, no es amable referirse a las personas de esa forma —reprendió su oba-sama, haciendo que el aludido asintiera con una mueca.

—Me retiro de la mesa —intervino su amigo poniéndose de pie con su plato vacío.

—Pero, Naoki, no has dado tu opinión sobre el tema —repuso la madre de éste, haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta de la cocina y les mirara sobre su hombro con una cara de evidente indiferencia.

—Kotoko es grande para juzgar a las personas.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —replicó Noriko-san. —Puede significar muchas cosas, onii-chan.

—Están discutiendo un tema que ya sucedió —contestó Naoki antes de continuar su camino en calma. Lo notaba todavía tenso y ni siquiera la había mirado una vez. Pero su frase parecía responder a la pregunta que ella había hecho más temprano, como si dijese que no discutieran cosas ya ocurridas.

Su oba-sama exhaló. —Ese onii-chan es todo un caso —se lamentó. —A veces es tan frío e indiferente.

Los demás suspiraron y continuaron comiendo en calma lo que restaba de su cena.

 **[…]**

Como lo prometiera, tras cenar, Kotoko se reunió con Noriko-san en el saloncillo privado de ésta, para la charla que tenían pendiente.

A pesar de no tener muy buen humor para ello, se decidía hacerlo porque la madre de su amigo podía ser un poco —muy— insistente y obstinarse de veras para conocer qué pasaba. Su sufrimiento no tendría fin si ponía todas sus fuerzas en el asunto.

Y, por si fuera poco, tenía que haberla dejado intrigada el día anterior.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo su oba-sama.

Asintiendo, Kotoko se arrebujó en el sofá abrazando el cojín sobre su estómago.

Noriko-san eliminó la distancia entre las dos para hablar secretamente.

—¿Tú y Naoki son novios? —Negó. —Ummm, pero, ¿tú sí estás enamorada de él? ¿Y qué fue ese beso?

Sintiendo el calor de su rostro, se encogió de hombros. —¿Calmar mi histeria?

—Parece un modo extraño de hacerlo, aunque tratándose de Naoki no estoy segura. Él no te habría abofeteado.

—Dice que soy muy transparente, ¿es así? ¿Sabrá que yo estoy…

La otra suspiró. —Es cierto que tu rostro es muy expresivo, y yo sospechaba que estabas enamorada, pero hasta ayer temía que solo fuese mi imaginación.

Entonces él lo sabía; o, si como su madre, sospechaba, lo había confirmado al escuchar de paso.

—Tenía la impresión que a él le había hecho algo escucharnos y por eso parecía diferente, pero hoy sensei me mencionó sobre las consecuencias psicológicas de un trauma y pensé que era por ese motivo. Ahora tal vez él conoce perfectamente mis sentimientos y no sabe qué hacer al no sentir lo mismo —musitó desalentada, sintiendo un vacío en su interior.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y de pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de su tía.

—No, no, Kotoko-chan, puede que no sea eso, es muy pronto para desanimarse; tú eres una luchadora —murmuró Noriko-san a su oído, consolándola. —Todavía no es seguro, no pierdas las esperanzas. Naoki es un poco ignorante de los sentimientos y puede corresponderte sin saberlo.

—Él… —hipó—. Naoki nunca ha actuado de forma inconsciente… como lo haría un enamorado. ¿Y si no me quiere así?

Sollozó con el cuerpo tembloroso.

—Siempre me ha… tratado como un amigo o… _un hermano_.

Su casi madre le acarició la cabeza un buen rato, calmándola un poco.

—¿Será un efecto Westermarck? —susurró Noriko-san y ella se apartó, curiosa.

—¿Qué… es eso? —articuló con voz rasposa, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Oh, hablaba para mí. Es algo que leí por ahí en internet. Decía que es un efecto psicológico en el que las personas que conviven muy de cerca en la infancia, no sienten deseo o atracción entre ellas, porque lo asocian al incesto. —Sintió temor y pesar. —Ah, no hagas esa cara, es una hipótesis, cariño. No pasa nada. Tú estás enamorada de él y no lo ves como un hermano.

—¿Pero si a él le afecta? —preguntó insegura. —¿Si solo me ve como su hermana?

—Tenemos que ponerlo a prueba —dijo ella con resolución. —¡Tienes que alejarte un poco de él para saber si lo es! —manifestó con un poco más de volumen, pero sin hacer mucho ruido.

—¿Qué? —¿Y ella para qué querría alejarse de su mejor amigo?

Su tía rió. —Tal vez si te ve interesada en algún chico, como nunca ha ocurrido. Tú ya has pasado por eso y abriste los ojos. Si quiere tenerte cerca o verte con otro le provoca celos, es que siente algo por ti.

— Oba-san, es mi mejor amigo, le gusta tenerme cerca —arguyó. —Antes de enamorarme de él y no solo ahora, también me gustaba. Naoki dice que no le molesta mi compañía. También, Yuuki-kun y él muestran celos si me intereso en un hombre, como si fuesen mis hermanos. Y ambos me quieren cerca. No creo que sirva alejarme o darle celos, tampoco me gustaría cualquiera de las dos.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Noriko-san—. ¿Habré arruinado mis posibilidades de hacerte mi hija manteniéndote cerca de nosotros? —inquirió con voz de alarma, antes de lloriquear. —¡No pude haber hecho algo tan terrible! ¡No puede haberme equivocado así! ¡Los quiero juntos!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con ilusión.

Noriko salió de su mundo y sonrió llamativamente.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya tengo planeada su boda!

—¿Cómo! —soltó incrédula.

Escuchó una carcajada muy dichosa. —Nunca pensé que llegaría tan pronto el día que te lo mostraría. Y si lo pienso bien, estamos a tiempo, Naoki cumple dieciocho años este noviembre y será apto para casarse…

Como un torbellino, su oba-sama salió unos momentos de la habitación y regresó con un cuaderno violeta de gran grosor, del que sobresalían unas telas de diferentes tonos de rosado y blanco, que Kotoko vio con mucho asombro, principalmente cuando lo abrió y pasó páginas.

Había diseños de invitaciones, vestidos, centros de mesa, decoraciones de salón, flores, iglesias… y todo lo necesario para una celebración de boda occidental.

 _Iba en serio_.

Se preocupó, nunca había pensado que su oba-sama fuese de _esas_ casamenteras. Esa actitud no la conocía y le daba escalofríos.

¿Y si todo el tiempo la había estado preparando como futura nuera? No por nada se había empeñado a hacerla muy femenina y enseñarle a llevar un hogar, aunque lo de cocinar no se le diera mucho.

—Oba-sama, esto… —Cogió una tela de organza marfil, sobrepuesta con encaje y tul de tono similar.

Apartó la mano para no caer en la tentación.

Como si tuviese pensamientos similares, Noriko-san cerró lentamente el cuaderno, suspirando de modo dramático. —Primero debemos resolver el enigma —pronunció con firmeza.

—¿No puedo simplemente preguntar? — _Aunque lo temiera_.

—Onii-chan responde mejor a los actos que a las palabras, Kotoko-chan.

—Es cierto…

—Tenemos que pensar en un buen plan. Mientras tanto, resiste.

Dubitativa, asintió.

Solo esperaba que su amistad con Naoki no se estropeara en el proceso.

* * *

 ** _NA: No tengo planes de hacer este fic muy largo, así que no pongan muchas esperanzas en mamá Irie ja,ja._**

 _Bueno, ya ven que este par se complica un poco la vida, ¿no creen? Y Kin-chan está para arruinarlo más._

 _Sin otra cosa que decir, espero poder escribir pronto el capítulo 6._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydney: He,he. Yey! I'm glad you like this story. I know it's cliché, but I'm trying to do some interesting things. I'll try to update quickier. :D. Thanks for the review.

fcyHP: Thanks! It's great.

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

—Naoki —musitó colocando una mano en su corazón acelerado.

—Kotoko. —Reprimiendo un gemido, se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Kin-chan a su espalda.

Por reflejo dio un paso atrás.

 _Entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo caía._

—¿Kotoko? —escuchó la voz de Naoki un poco lejana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **5**

* * *

Dos días después de su conversación con Noriko-san, ninguna de las dos había llegado a un plan adecuado para poner a prueba los sentimientos de Naoki, sin involucrar los efectos adversos en ella o sus recelos.

Muchas estrategias se habían planteado, pero ninguna de ellas contaba con la aprobación de Kotoko. La parecía muy desagradable y exagerado utilizar métodos cáusticos como sugerir una enfermedad grave o una beca para estudiar arte en el extranjero. Quería saber si su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, no ponerlo en un shock emocional.

En cuanto a esto último, hasta el momento no había podido cruzar palabras adecuadas con Naoki al respecto. Hablaban de la escuela y vídeo juegos, mas por cambio de tema de él ya no tocaban el día lunes, como si no hubiese ocurrido.

Y él seguía muy distante y tenso, lo que le preocupaba en demasía, a un nivel mayor que conocer sus sentimientos de amor. Su estabilidad emocional ocupaba un puesto más importante en la pirámide de necesidades. Por experiencia, sabía que él no era tan impasible como quería pretender; tenía emociones que no sabía cómo expresar, pero las cosas le afectaban, al menos en lo mínimo.

De lo contrario, en su infancia no habría salido herido por la burla, o su corazón no se habría inclinado por estudiar medicina para causas nobles.

A veces se confiaba con que podía permanecer frío ante las situaciones, solo que cuando lo pensaba bien se le ocurría que debía comprobarlo, aun si pasaban días hasta que él se abriera un poco; entonces, él ya había tenido un tiempo para notar cosas en sí mismo.

Por eso no le pareció tan loco lo que dijo el tutor de su clase.

Pero también Naoki parecía _muy diferente_ a otras ocasiones.

Siguió pensando en eso mientras salía de su dormitorio para bajar a la cocina, regresando por más té.

Estaba preocupada por él, y esperaba que pudiera volver a la normalidad. Primero tenía que descartar eso para proseguir con el enamoramiento. Como una de las personas más importantes para ella, tenía que hacerlo de esa forma. Más para reafirmar su lugar en su vida, porque teniendo nuevos amigos podía darle la impresión que lo dejaba de lado.

Sonrió. En los últimos dos días había platicado en físico y en digital con los chicos del F, no solo Kin-chan, y había descubierto que eran buenas personas. En cuanto a los hombres, su relación con Kin-chan era amena, pues siempre tenía de qué hablar; y con Sukeo y Kakujiro no conversaba tanto, pero eran graciosos. En lo que refería a las chicas, se encontraba agradada de conocerlas, era como si hubiesen sido amigas de mucho tiempo y no que se conocieran recién; eran divertidas y confiables, aunque a veces un poco mandonas; de momentos pensaba que, si fuese un poco más tonta y más manipulable, ellas lograrían que hiciera lo que desearan.

Así pues, por las nuevas personas en su vida no quería que Naoki creyera que lo relegaba a segundo puesto, porque nunca iba a ser así.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y brincó del susto al ver que estaba ocupada.

—Naoki —musitó colocando una mano en su corazón acelerado.

Él asintió y dio un sorbo a su propia taza.

—Debí encender la luz cuando vi que el pasillo se iluminaba —aseveró él—; supuse que venías al escuchar los pasos y ver la iluminación.

Ella tenía nictalopía desde su nacimiento, así que siempre debía iluminar los espacios oscuros para no tener accidentes en la oscuridad.

—No hay problema, pero pensé que estaría sola. Los demás ya duermen, yo me he quedado dibujando —explicó acercándose al refrigerador.

—Mañana es día de escuela —repuso él apoyando su peso a la encimera.

Rió. —Me das un pellizco si me duermo. —Se lo pensó unos segundos. —¿Y tú? Siempre eres como un reloj —dijo tentativamente.

Naoki suspiró.

—Creo que no me he acostumbrado a los ronquidos de Yuuki.

Asintió sorprendida; pero de todos modos ella no conocía sus hábitos de sueño estando en la cama, solo las horas en que se dormía. Quizá su sueño era muy ligero.

Le gustó saber algo más de él.

Frunció el ceño cuando una nueva idea se deslizó en su mente.

—¿Es eso? —susurró suave—. ¿No crees que sea efecto del susto por el sismo?

Él se incorporó.

—No. El susto no me provocó algún estrés posterior.

Quiso confiar en su afirmación.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Yo debería ser quien hubiese preguntado cómo te sentías después del temblor —murmuró Naoki en tono de reproche.

Ella dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se aproximó a él, colocando su mano derecha en su antebrazo izquierdo.

—Lo que hiciste fue suficiente. Si tuviera algún problema por el temblor, serías el primero en saberlo. Dices que no, aun así, espero que sepas que puedes decírmelo, _cualquier cosa_.

Su amigo movió la cabeza en asentimiento y se apartó de ella para apoyarse otra vez en la encimera. Por un segundo, tuvo la sensación que era para mantener la distancia con ella, aunque al cruzar miradas no vio ninguna aprensión.

Regresó por su taza y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, despreocupada por el inexistente escote en su pijama de botones, igual a la de él (cortesía de su oba-sama).

Descartando sus bocetos, permaneció ahí en la cocina y dio pequeños sorbos de su bebida, observándolo.

Él no decía nada y parecía con la mirada perdida más allá a espaldas de ella. Era una imagen que algunas veces tenía el privilegio de ver y que le encantaba; lucía como una escultura griega con aire pensativo, o un modelo de revista con actitud distante.

Y le daba la perfecta oportunidad de contemplarlo con detenimiento, enamorándose más de sus facciones y el "no sé qué" atractivo de su aura.

Solo que, en ese momento de tranquilidad, sus pensamientos y sentimientos no vagaron a la admiración, sino al burbujeo de alegría por imaginarse una escena de una pareja que compartía techo. Se encontraban en medio de la noche en la cocina y callados disfrutaban de una última taza de té antes de retirarse a su habitación, donde dormirían abrazados.

No obstante, el momento silencioso acabó cuando ambos llegaron a sus respectivos dormitorios y se despidieron con un "buenas noches".

 _Recordándole que solo tenía fantasías_.

 **[…]**

Al día siguiente, viernes, Jinko y Satomi sugirieron desde primera hora que fueran al karaoke por la tarde, para celebrar que ella estaba libre de muletas y relajarse antes de la llegada de los exámenes de mitad de trimestre, agendados en una semana más.

Kotoko, contenta de ir por primera vez, aceptó gustosa sin expresar en voz alta su duda sobre la despreocupación de sus amigas con los exámenes.

Pese a no ser buena cantando, le alegraba poder experimentar una salida normal de la escuela secundaria, imposible de hacer hasta entonces porque Naoki y Watanabe no cantaban, y ella no iba a ser la única que lo hiciera en el centro.

Con ese motivo, su emoción peleó con el cansancio de la noche de desvelo, por lo que no tuvo que recibir ninguna llamada de atención de su mejor amigo. Asimismo, le hizo olvidarse un poco de sus inquietudes y le mantuvo enérgica todo el día, a la vez haciendo que las horas de clases pasaran volando.

—Pareces entusiasta.

Hizo una pausa de guardar sus cosas en el maletín y miró a Watanabe, quien había hecho el comentario.

Se percató que en todo el día no había puesto demasiada atención a sus dos amigos, mensajeando en su móvil con las chicas durante los descansos. Ni siquiera le había comentado a Naoki que no iría con él, reconoció arrepentida.

—Hice planes con las chicas —canturreó con una sonrisa.

Se volvió a su mejor amigo.

—Iré con Jinko y Satomi al karaoke —comunicó, haciéndole asentir. Rápido tronó los dedos. —¿Les gustaría ir?

Podía intentar que hicieran algo nuevo, como mezclarse más con la gente. Incluso podría decirles a las chicas que lo comentaran con Kin-chan y los otros. Era atrevida y podía tratar que entre todos se llevaran bien, en especial Naoki.

Watanabe negó. —Gracias por la invitación, pero tengo que ir a la escuela de curso intensivo.

—Es cierto. ¿Qué hay de ti, Naoki?

Él enarcó una ceja irónica y ella soltó una risita.

—Bien, nada de música para ti —replicó con voz cantarina, haciendo reír a su amigo de anteojos.

Naoki resopló.

Apurada, concluyó su tarea de guardar sus pertenencias y se despidió agitando su mano, saliendo disparada hacia la Clase F. Allí, las chicas le recibieron sonrientes, ya listas junto a la puerta trasera de su salón.

Sus amigas entrelazaron sus brazos con ella, dejándole en medio de ambas, y le hicieron apresurar el paso, casi guiándola. Trastabilló un poco, pero consiguió mantenerles el paso, todavía con los ánimos arriba.

El camino hacia el karaoke era bastante corto, porque irían a uno cerca del instituto, aunque conversando le pareció más largo, enfrascada en la plática. Hablaban de una serie cuyo gusto tenían en común, una que ella comenzó a ver por culpa de Noriko-san, pues era de romance; veía pocos programas, concentrada más en las redes sociales, los vídeo juegos o el dibujo, pero conocía un poco por oba-sama.

—Chicas, parece que tenemos compañía —aseveró de pronto Satomi, con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente hacia atrás.

Ella trató de ver, pese a ser muy obvio yendo en el centro.

—No se iba a quedar atrás, ¿verdad? —opinó Jinko con evidente sarcasmo.

Curiosa, Kotoko nuevamente intentó girar su cabeza y consiguió hacerlo al doblar una esquina, pero no vio nada en especial, solo transeúntes desconocidos.

Satomi suspiró y dijo resuelta: —Vamos a detenernos aquí.

Lo hicieron, y no muchos segundos después aparecieron sus amigos del F, que abrieron los ojos atónitos al encontrárselas allí. Solamente se habían asomado, quizá para espiar, mas acababan de ser descubiertos.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó Kin-chan con las manos en su cintura. —Qué sorpresa encontrarnos, ¿no lo creen? Ja, ja. ¿Verdad, muchachos?

Sukeo y Kakujiro —los que ya sabía eran sus fieles secuaces— asintieron con sonrisas claramente forzadas.

—¿A dónde se dirigen? —prosiguió Kin-chan avanzando unos pasos, moviendo exageradamente los hombros. Si ella no se equivocaba, quería parecer un alguacil de las películas estadounidenses, o peor aún, un héroe. —¿Quieren compañía? —ofreció como los hombres de ficción en un bar.

Ella rió al imaginarse eso último, más comparándolo con la imagen que daría su mejor amigo.

Los cinco la miraron con expresiones patidifusas, pero Jinko y Satomi se encogieron de hombros y rieron en voz baja.

—Necesitas mejorar tus habilidades de espionaje —señaló su amiga castaña.

—Sí —puntualizó Jinko—, es obvio que nos seguían desde abandonar el salón de clases. Son tan poco discretos.

Al oír eso, Kotoko se preguntó cómo podía haber ignorado aquello. Luego se contestó con que era su dispersión haciendo de las suyas. También estar concentrada en la plática, el camino y sus planes era una exigencia grande para ella.

Mientras los otros chicos pusieron cara de atrapados, Kin-chan fingió indignación.

Satomi puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Te molestaría que nos acompañaran, Kotoko? Entendería que dijeses que no, Kin-chan puede ser molesto.

—Imagina tenerlo en todas tus clases durante tres años —musitó Jinko.

Kin-chan puso cara de irritación. Ella rió con gracia y negó.

—Será divertido que haya más gente —convino esbozando una sonrisa.

Durante un segundo vio que Kin-chan erguía el pecho como _Tarzán_ , y al parpadear solo le pareció una creación de su cabeza.

—¿Y a qué les estamos acompañando? —intervino Sukeo con cara de terror.

—¿La estética? ¿De compras? —indagó Kakujiro, retrocediendo un paso.

—Si serán brutos —farfulló Kin-chan—. No hay nada de eso aquí, solo cafeterías y establecimientos de karaoke.

—Kin-chan, mira —señaló Sukeo, indicando un letrero en la esquina de la calle contraria, donde había un salón de belleza.

Las tres soltaron una carcajada ante la cara de espanto del aludido.

—Iremos al karaoke —dijo Satomi—. Pero no es mala idea retocarnos un poco, ¿qué piensan, chicas?

Jinko se tocó las puntas de sus cabellos.

Kotoko suspiró. —Me gustaría, pero tengo cita este domingo —informó con lamento. Si no lo tuviera, tomaría la oferta, ya que le encantaba recibir los cuidados de los esteticistas.

—Si te ves bien, Kotoko —replicó Kin-chan, negando enfáticamente. —No necesitas hacerte nada más.

Sus palabras le incomodaron un poco, mas supuso que se lo diría a las otras también.

—Hombres —masculló Satomi, librándola de responder algo. —Bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Vamos.

Con un aplauso, todos siguieron sus órdenes.

—¡Ya verán lo buen cantante que soy! —aulló Kin-chan emocionado.

Ella rió como los demás y predijo que sería una tarde divertida.

 **[…]**

Media hora después de estar en el karaoke, aunque entretenida de sobremanera, Kotoko tuvo deseos de ir al sanitario. Con las prisas del día no había acudido a aliviarse durante clases y el cuerpo se lo exigía a gritos.

Tonta de ella, había pedido un jugo cuando no había vaciado su vejiga y ahora sentía sus piernas temblando por estar a reventar. Pero no solo había sido eso, sino que las risas aumentaban sus ganas, principalmente tras escuchar la desafinada voz de Kin-chan, nada bendecido con el talento musical que presumía.

Escucharlo era como violentar sus oídos. Si las paredes no tuviesen aislamiento acústico, seguramente las personas de fuera habrían acudido a cerrar la boca de su amigo.

Tratando de disimular su gran necesidad, mientras Kakujiro cantaba —y bastante bien—, se levantó del largo sofá rojo con una sonrisa, excusándose con gestos de sus manos.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, apuró un poco el paso muy atenta a las señales del sanitario, deseando que no hubiese muchas chicas ocupándolo; en apariencia, el sitio lucía concurrido, no sabía si por ser viernes.

—Kotoko. —Reprimiendo un gemido, se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de Kin-chan a su espalda.

—¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó casi impaciente.

—Te acompaño. No debes estar sola en un sitio como éste, no sabes quién puede abducirte.

Conteniéndose para no poner los ojos en blanco, ella contestó: —Eso es para los extraterrestres, Kin-chan. Y si te refieres a que alguien me introduzca a una habitación con malas intenciones, creo que has leído mucho manga _sh_ _ō_ _jo_.

Al finalizar se dio cuenta de lo afilada que había sonado, y lo culpó a que tuviera una necesidad más acuciante. En realidad, él tenía buena intención.

Kin-chan abrió la boca de incredulidad.

—¡Yo no leo…! —Él se cortó bruscamente.

—Está bien —manifestó sin interés sobre lo que fuese a decir, más preocupada por su vejiga. —Gracias por tu preocupación.

No dándole oportunidad de responder, emprendió la marcha hacia los sanitarios y dobló la siguiente esquina, casi dándose de bruces con una persona que venía de frente.

Por reflejo dio un paso atrás.

—Kotoko, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó Kin-chan cogiéndole del codo para que no cayera sentada.

Asintió. —Lo siento —murmuró inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando se irguió, reconoció a la persona con quien se disculpaba.

—Aihara —le dijo Tomori con su tono petulante de siempre. —Mira por dónde caminas.

Tras decirlo, sin siquiera disculparse por no hacer lo que aconsejó, su compañera de clase se alejó con una sonrisa arrogante, caminando como si se tratara de una diosa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se soltó del agarre de Kin-chan. Sus deseos de aliviarse eran tantos que no le dio importancia a la compañera que le odiaba.

—Gracias, Kin-chan.

No queriendo otro contratiempo, terminó de llegar al sanitario.

 **[…]**

Los buenos ánimos del día anterior y el desvelo de la noche del jueves, hicieron que Kotoko durmiera bastante y el sábado por la mañana se mantuviera perezosa en su dormitorio, arrebujada en las sábanas.

Estaba muy cómoda en su posición actual y no quería salir, ni siquiera con el delicioso aroma proveniente de fuera, por el desayuno que preparase su tía. Quería descansar y disfrutar un poco más de la cama, antes de tener que afrontar la rutina.

Moviéndose de su costado para apoyar la espalda en el colchón, relajó su cabeza en la almohada y ronroneó como un gatito, cerrando los ojos. Segundos después, escuchó un temible llamado a su puerta y apretó los párpados cubriéndose con la sábana, como si de ese modo la persona fuera pudiese verla y pensar que estaba dormida.

Era grosero no responder estando consciente, menos en una casa que no era propia, pero quería unos minutos más de descanso y luego bajaría para ayudar en las actividades del día.

La persona volvió a llamar y ella hizo un sonido de protesta con la boca cerrada, quitándose la sábana del rostro para contestar, todavía con los párpados abajo.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió de pronto y ella curioseó entre las rendijas de sus ojos, callando un jadeo quedo al ver que era Naoki, que cerró cuando estuvo dentro.

Haciéndose la dormida para no ser movilizada de la cama, trató de no reaccionar a los pasos y la respiración acompasada de él, sobre todo cuando lo sintió a un costado de ella.

Fue casi imposible contenerse al sentir una caricia en su rostro, así que alzó los párpados con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

A un palmo de distancia se encontró con los hipnóticos orbes violáceos de su mejor amigo, de los que se desvió un segundo para ver una sonrisa meliflua en su boca. Él siguió dándole una caricia suave, rompiendo del todo la distancia entre sus caras, hasta depositar un dulce y casto beso en sus labios, que la conmovió hasta los huesos.

Y la ilusionó demasiado, haciéndole ver que Naoki le amaba como un hombre a una mujer.

Cuando él se separó, ella abrió los labios para decirle que le quería, mas unos golpes fuertes en la puerta le interrumpieron.

 _Entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo caía._

Jadeó y parpadeó repetidamente, incorporándose en la cama con los sentidos medio aletargados, pero el corazón enloquecido.

—¿Kotoko? —escuchó la voz de Naoki un poco lejana.

—¿Sí? —respondió forzando la garganta.

—El desayuno está listo —le dijo él… _desde el otro lado de la puerta_.

—Eh… sí… bajaré en un momento —contestó a duras penas, no solo porque estaba ronca de haber cantado el día anterior, sino por la realidad que aparecía en su cabeza.

Llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios. Triste, poco a poco notó que había sido un sueño.

Un bonito sueño.

 _Casi tan real como para sentir sus labios calientes_.

 **[…]**

El primer fin de semana en la casa Irie transcurrió rápidamente, pronto dando arribo al lunes y a la escuela.

Su asunto con Naoki parecía relajarse un poco, pero Kotoko todavía no estaba confiada de que las cosas recuperarían su ritmo normal. Comenzaría a descartar el trauma, aunque le quedaba el enamoramiento, hecho por el que se encontraba un poco insegura.

De cualquier modo, ella no podía pretender saber mucho de lo que ocurría con su mejor amigo, pues había estado algo callada el fin de semana, fingiendo concentrarse en sus estudios y dibujo, cuando lo evitaba. A su cabeza acudía el beso de su sueño y se le hacía inevitable sonrojarse.

Nunca había tenido una fantasía con una sensación tan auténtica, por lo que estaba sorprendida. Más que nada, se preguntaba si él vería en su rostro algo sospechoso, y si había soñado aquello por el beso a principios de esa semana.

Se veía obligada a relajarse y olvidarlo, o ya no sería su amigo quien tomara distancia, sino ella. Con anterioridad había soñado que eran novios y había ocurrido un beso u otro, pero no habían sido iguales, y por tanto había podido actuar con regularidad después de ello.

Lanzó un suspiro. Parecía que los últimos días el destino se confabulaba para complicar su relación con su mejor amigo.

—Todos te miran —habló de repente éste, a su lado.

Alzando la cabeza, comprobó lo que decía y vio que era cierto. Los otros estudiantes en el edificio escolar la observaban atentamente, produciéndole un escalofrío de desconfianza.

—¿Tengo algo? —preguntó a Naoki en un susurro.

Él negó.

—¿Podrá ser que no han superado lo del temblor?

Naoki se encogió de hombros. —Vamos al aula, Watanabe se entera más de las cosas.

Rápido lo hicieron, y al abrir la puerta de su clase sintió aprensión. Todas las miradas de sus compañeros se enfocaron en ella.

—¡Aihara! —llamó su compañera Narita-san desde el otro lado de la clase, trayendo más ruido que nunca al salón de clase.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo es que eres novia del chico del F?

Atónita, dejó caer su maletín.

* * *

 ** _NA: Ja,ja, ¿cómo lo ven? De una forma u otra, Kotoko atrae la atención._**

Como parece aquí y en adelante reforzaré esta idea: pienso que Kotoko es más valiente e impulsiva en el original porque creció más sola (con su papá muy metido en el restaurante), y aquí ser tan unida a Naoki, teniéndolo de apoyo, ayudándola y refrenándola, le ha quitado esas oportunidades de afrontar el mundo de manera demasiado positiva y sin control. Lo sigue siendo, Noriko puede ser tan mala influencia, pero reflexiona más.

 _Por otro lado, ya terminé de escribir este fic. Cambié como cinco veces de idea, así que si encuentran incongruencias, cosas innecesarias o falte algo, lo tendré en cuenta. Ustedes me sirven mucho para darme cuenta de los detalles que pasan desapercibidos por mi cabeza._

 _Bueno, hasta el fin de semana._

 ** _Muchos besos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydney: Ha,ha, poor Naoki. And his suffering was beggining. I like his personality here, so I feel bad for him. It's kinda cute, though. Thanks for the review. :D :D

caro: Ja,ja, a mí me da risa Kin-chan, pero es un poco triste estar en su lugar de no ser correspondido; al menos le llega su triunfo. Ojalá que el capítulo te gustara. Gracias por comentar.

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

—Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho?

Kotoko tragó saliva.

—Tú no lo… creíste, ¿verdad?

Sus labios le temblaron.


	7. Chapter 7

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **6**

* * *

Kotoko nunca había tenido tanta atención de su grupo. Paradójicamente, la primera vez que se la daban, no era por un logro académico, sino algo de naturaleza distinta.

 _Y eso que se jactaban de ser la clase lista_.

Pestañeó repetidamente, debía ser una clase de broma o su imaginación.

Inquieta, movió los ojos de un lado al otro del aula. Sus compañeros la miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran escudriñándola para de algún modo saber lo que ocurría en su cabeza. Seguro que había puesto una cara extraña ante la locura que le pareció oír y ahora todos descubrían lo rara que era, pese a ser de esa clase; después de todo, no existía forma que le preguntaran si era novia de alguien del F (presuntamente era Kin-chan).

—Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? —musitó con voz temblorosa a Narita-san, que le veía expectante.

La chica castaña se cruzó de brazos, rolando los ojos.

—No trates de hacerte la lista, ya todos lo comentan, ¿por qué eres novia de alguien del F? ¿Cómo has cambiado a Irie-san por alguien de tan poca categoría?

—¡Sí! —gritaron unas voces más.

¿Cómo se les había ocurrido eso? Estuvo por contestar, pero su mente captó su otra pregunta… _¿creían que Naoki y ella salían juntos?_

—¿Es que tus gustos han cambiado, Aihara? —cuestionó divertido su compañero Takahashi-san.

—Has caído tan bajo —opinó sarcástica Koujiro-san.

—¿Cuándo ha terminado lo tuyo con Irie-san? —preguntó Kuzegawa, una de las amigas de Tomori y quien en el pasado fingió ser una suya para acercarse a Naoki. —¿Es que eres estúpi…

—¡Suficiente!

Todos en el salón brincaron ante la vehemente interrupción de su mejor amigo, que luego los dejó congelados. Nunca habían escuchado que alzara la voz en aula; de hecho, en ninguna ocasión.

Aun conmocionada por las circunstancias, ella le miró de reojo, sintiendo un aura oscura proveniente de él. Naoki tenía sus dos ojos como hielos, que podían causar escalofríos, y eso junto a su boca y nariz tensas daban una apariencia amenazante y atemorizante.

Kotoko no había visto esa actitud tan imponente en él desde que alguien la empujó en el parque cuando tenía siete años, poco después de la muerte de su madre. Y la verdad habría sentido horror de ser la receptora de su animadversión.

—¿Tan insignificantes son sus vidas que necesitan entrometerse en las de los demás? —preguntó Naoki con voz punzante, y hasta ella se estremeció por el tono.

Nadie habló y se escuchó el primer timbre anunciando el comienzo de las clases.

Una actitud como la de Naoki podría haberse granjeado el odio de sus pares, mas solo vio cómo poco a poco sus compañeros de clase portaban expresiones de respeto y vergüenza a partir de las palabras de su mejor amigo. Uno a uno, en el silencio habitual del aula, pero que ahora estaba impregnado de tensión, los demás ocuparon sus lugares.

De ellos, únicamente Tomori la miró y Kotoko tuvo un presentimiento.

—Siéntate —ordenó Naoki en su oído, y pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, le obedeció sin rechistar.

Entonces el profesor Izawa hizo su aparición en el aula, solo que ella no dedicó ni un solo minuto de su tiempo en atender su clase.

 **[…]**

Después de analizarlo con detenimiento, a Kotoko solo se le pudo ocurrir que Tomori tenía relación con ese estúpido "rumor" de ella saliendo con un chico del F. Su compañera los había visto juntos en el karaoke y le detestaba, por lo que no había mejor mezcla para fastidiarla de manera tan vil. Había aprovechado lo jugoso que sería una relación entre dos personas de clases tan apartadas y tal vez su "popularidad" adquirida por el temblor, que se acentuó con el escándalo hecho por Kin-chan.

Si hasta ella pensaría en una historia interesante con esto último, pues un acto de ayuda como el de su reciente amigo podría haber terminado en una bonita historia romántica, si fuesen otras personas.

Por primera vez, sentía ganas de querer tirar de los pelos a alguien, y los resplandecientes cabellos negros de Tomori lucían invitadores.

Escuchando a medias a la profesora Furuya, suspiró, tranquilizando sus instintos vengativos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de la culpabilidad de su compañera de clase y ya el daño estaba hecho, no iba a arreglar nada.

Por otra parte, mejor debía pensar en la casi imposible forma de acallar esos rumores y en la reacción de Naoki.

De lo primero quizá podía pedirle a Kin-chan que fingiera tener una novia.

En lo tocante a Naoki… pues sentía temor. No quería que su actuar se debiera a los celos de hermano o solo su sobreprotección, y tenía miedo de averiguar el motivo, porque si era por ello y no que la quería de forma romántica, su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos.

Antes no se había visto en una situación tan, pero tan cercana al rechazo, por lo que había sido muy inocente al respecto. Lo de la semana anterior era una minucia, ahora el modo de responder de él la había lanzado directo a las vías del tren, a punto de que éste pasara por encima.

Había sido ilusa creyendo que su relación actual con Naoki _no se resentiría demasiado_ si él no correspondiera a sus sentimientos… cuando la verdad es que sí lo haría. A ella le costaría mucho resignarse e intentar borrar sus sentimientos, y luego tratar de continuar su vida y su amistad con él, que no sería igual, incluso si ella conseguía no seguir enamorada.

El desamor en su corazón le pegaría muy fuerte, porque _así eran sus sentimientos por él_.

(Era igual que su padre, amando con su entero ser a una persona.)

Y, de todos modos, aunque le costara buscaría estar a su lado, pues no veía una vida con Naoki ausente, sin importar que su relación fuese solo de conocidos.

 _Probablemente perdería a su mejor amigo_ , pensó con un nudo en la garganta.

Valoraba su amistad por sobre todo y por ello se había refrenado con su confesión y las averiguaciones, y ahora lo que más temía podía ocurrir.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él?

Apretó los labios; ¿ _cómo no podría_ haberlo hecho?

Quizá lo más conveniente sería reírse frente a él de ese rumor, agradecerle por defenderla y después fingir que nada había pasado, actuando de una forma tan cobarde y no inherente a ella, pero pudiendo conservar su bella amistad. Haría lo posible para mantener a raya sus sentimientos y su traicionero rostro, y seguirían juntos sin los problemas ocasionados por el amor.

Y quizá para no explotar al reprimirse, le confesaría lo que sentía una semana antes de la universidad; de no ser correspondida, efectivamente culparía a los estudios sobre su distancia.

Era tan complicado todo.

Kotoko tragó saliva. _Enamorarse de su mejor amigo lo era_.

Dándose cuenta que haría una escena allí en el aula, interrumpió a su profesora de japonés para pedir permiso de salir —sin explicaciones, porque solo por algo importante un alumno de A abandonaría una clase—, y partió del salón, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para no ver nada más que sus pies. Naoki podría adivinar que algo la perturbaba si le miraba a la cara, y lo último que necesitaba era que le siguiera y le hiciera objeto de análisis.

Pero también porque en ese mismo momento no tenía fuerzas suficientes y podría derrumbarse, haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Quería volver al día antes del temblor, cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas; incluso deseaba estar inconsciente y que solo se tratara de una pesadilla.

Lamentablemente tenía que afrontar la realidad.

Con pasos lentos, casi se arrastró hacia donde estaba un sanitario para poder mojarse la cara, y lagrimear si le hacía falta. Luego iría a algún sitio a solas.

…o mejor salía al patio y en los lavabos del patio trasero se refrescaba.

Hizo un cambio de dirección, gustándole más la idea.

A medio camino, se encontró con el tutor de su clase, que se acomodó sus lentes mirándola detenidamente.

—Aihara —pronunció él con el tono encopetado de siempre.

—Takada-sensei —repuso sin emoción.

—Justamente me dirigía al aula para buscarle. Informe a su profesor y vaya a la sala de descanso de profesores.

Ella frunció el ceño, extrañada porque quisiera reunirse con ella; usualmente no le dirigía mucho de su tiempo. Al contrario, parecía confiar que Naoki hacía un buen papel manteniéndola en el "rumbo correcto".

—He pedido salir de clase —dijo ella antes de que él se diera vuelta. —Puedo ir ahora.

—¿Bajo qué causa abandonó el aula? —preguntó su tutor, arrugando su soberbia nariz. —¿Irá a la enfermería?

Ese era el único sitio probable en esa dirección y titubeó.

Él hizo un sonido de disgusto con la boca cerrada, sin esperar su respuesta. —Me lo temía; venga conmigo. —Con eso se dio la vuelta.

Cerrando los ojos durante un instante, refunfuñando por su pésima fortuna, le siguió. Se imaginaba que le reprendería por querer saltarse una clase, aun si no quedaba mucho tiempo de ésta. Takada-sensei era muy estricto respecto a la seriedad con los estudios y el mantener la imagen de la Clase A.

Rápido llegaron a la sala de profesores, vacía de momento; solo estaban los pececitos de colores mirándole desde en la pecera en el rincón. Temblando por dentro, avanzó entre las mesas asignadas a los profesores, cuidando de no golpear alguna torre de cuadernos apilados.

—Siéntese, Aihara —pidió Takada-sensei con tono estricto.

—Sí. —Tras hacerlo, pasó saliva. —Eh… ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo? —inquirió rogando para que olvidara lo otro.

Él se irguió. —Espero no tener que descubrirla otra vez escapando de clases. —Ella gimió por dentro.

—No lo hará, Takada-sensei.

—Mucho menos si se debe a actividades de índole frívola, como un noviazgo.

Abrió los ojos incrédula, no podía poner atención a los rumores, ¿o sí?

—Le aconsejo que no se desconcentre con los estudios, Aihara; recuerde que es _la penúltima de la clas_ e. —Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Han llegado a mis oídos comentarios de otros profesores, referentes a usted y un estudiante del 3F, que espero no sean ciertos. No llamé la atención del susodicho después del incidente en que recolectaba dinero, pues me pareció _insignificante_ , pero ahora debo interferir antes de ver que una alumna de la Clase A echa a perder su vida por un joven sin futuro prometedor. ¿ _Lo entiende_ , Aihara?

 _No podía ser cierto_. Takada-sensei era demasiado clasista para tomar una actitud de ese tipo. Le molestaba encontrarse con una persona así y tener que soportarlo. Incluso la trataba como idiota.

—Takada-sensei, _gracias por su puntual consejo_ —musitó intentando no ofenderlo—. No obstante, me temo que puedo tomar decisiones adecuadas respecto a mi vida. Tampoco infravalore a los estudiantes del F, son valiosos en su particular modo… Y… ese muchacho a quien hace objeto de crítica, él tiene planeado un futuro diferente a las carreras universitarias de muchos, pero no por eso menos importante.

—Lamento interrumpir.

Apretó los ojos un segundo y se volteó a la puerta; Naoki estaba parado bajo el dintel, sosteniendo una pila de cuadernos.

—No se preocupe, Irie —replicó Takada-sensei demasiado adulador, cambiando el rostro agrio que tenía en el discurso de ella. Claro que Naoki era el orgullo del profesor y actuaba zalamero con él.

Ambos lo vieron entrar al aula y depositar los libros en la mesa de la profesora de japonés; parecía un acuerdo tácito no continuar hasta encontrarse a solas.

—Me parece que lo ha dicho todo, Aihara. Creo que su experiencia es mayor a la de los adultos, así que le dejaré arruinar su vida por su cuenta, si tanto le apetece —le despidió desdeñoso el tutor de su clase, cuando ya su mejor amigo había salido.

—Con su permiso —musitó cabizbaja, con el rostro caliente, lamentándose no haber pensado con detenimiento el reproche a Takada-sensei. Había sido impulsiva en la peor ocasión.

Esperaba que por eso no se ganara su enemistad.

—Ahora te dedicas a ofender a tus mayores para defender a tu novio.

Saltó asustada y se llevó una mano al corazón, buscando a Naoki por todos lados. Él estaba unos metros atrás de ella, apoyado de brazos cruzados junto a un extintor.

Disminuyó la distancia entre los dos, llevándose por la frustración. Solo alcanzó a ver que él parecía asqueado.

—No quería insultarlo, pero él era peyorativo, debiste oírlo —se justificó. —Y no soy novia de nadie, es solo un ridículo rumor que debió haber comenzado Tomori.

—Si ella lo hizo, debe ser por un motivo —objetó él en tono seco.

Pasmada, le vio rodearle. Le pareció que se detenía unos momentos y se giró unos centímetros, pero lo descubrió alejándose con pisadas fuertes.

Naoki no le había creído; de hecho, ni pareció hacerle mucho caso a ese asunto, sino a otras cosas, como su descortesía al profesor y darle la razón a Tomori, de entre todas las personas.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, cerrando los ojos de dolor.

 _Ese día estaba siendo terrible… y ni siquiera era el almuerzo_.

 **[…]**

Kotoko tenía ganas de llorar del coraje y del dolor que sentía. Ese rumor le había dejado en una posición nada ventajosa; o, en realidad, los últimos acontecimientos de su vida la tenían en un terrible estado.

(Ni siquiera el recuerdo del beso soñado le servía.)

El día del sismo su mala suerte había tomado un repunte y desde entonces las cosas desafortunadas pasaban como un efecto en cadena, desatando una crisis que ganaba tamaño.

Lo que más le dolía era que resintieran su relación con Naoki, que había ido como la seda hasta entonces, incluso tras darse cuenta de su propio enamoramiento. ¿Acaso la primavera se estaba convirtiendo en invierno?

¿Su amistad soportaría esas dificultades?

No quería una vida sin Naoki en ella. Sería un páramo yermo y seco, desolado y olvidado por el mundo… lleno de frío, acabándose poco a poco.

Dejó escapar una risa irónica.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado negativa y dramática? Tal vez todo había sido tan perfecto y un tropiezo la hacía flaquear enormemente, cuando podía ser algo como la idea de necesitar el desorden para hallar el equilibrio o mejorar.

Podía ser una prueba y tenían que pasarla para que su amistad sobreviviera.

Pero, aunque lo pensaba, no conseguía creerlo. _Las cosas estaban mal._ Y borrando de golpe eso del "trauma posterior", solo quedaba la conversación que él pudo escuchar, como los subsecuentes hechos.

Irónicamente, la hacían volver al comienzo y estar en una rueda llena de confusiones y complicaciones… por no olvidar del temor.

Estaba en una cuerda floja.

O Naoki estaba molesto fraternalmente, o estaba celoso románticamente, o no quería que estuviera enamorada de él.

—O está dolido de no escuchar las cosas de mí —murmuró, con una nueva posibilidad.

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, altamente afectada. Todo eso le estaba robando la calma.

Y su miedo y cobardía le dificultaban solucionarlo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, porque su amistad con Naoki peligraba, y si permanecía inmóvil, todo podría irse más a pique… pero no habría marcha atrás si se equivocaba.

Una pequeña voz en su mente le aconsejaba que se arriesgara, aunque peleaba con su yo prudente que le ponía los pros y los contras en una lista llena de detalles.

Apretó sus labios.

Su vida había girado _tanto_ alrededor de los Irie, y de su mejor amigo, que al perderlo una parte de ella se apagaría para siempre. Algo de su ser moriría con su ausencia.

Escuchó unos pasos a su costado y sintió ilusión de que se tratara del objeto de sus pensamientos. Al espiar, vio que era Watanabe, que se había sentado junto a ella en el banco del jardín.

—Ya es hora del almuerzo.

Asintió.

—Supongo que el admirador no es tu novio, o no parecerías así de alicaída —comentó su amigo en tono bajo, haciendo que su garganta se cerrara.

—Tú no lo… creíste, ¿verdad? —Se le entrecortó la voz, conmovida por que la considerara.

—No, porque sé lo que sientes.

—Naoki me conoce… y creyó —manifestó dolida.

—A veces nos cuesta ser objetivos cuando se trata de personas cercanas. —Watanabe carraspeó. —Probablemente al oír que toda la escuela lo comentaba y con su reciente amistad, Irie no pensó que podía ser falso, y le afectó no escucharlo de ti. Pensaría que se lo merece por los años juntos.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros; acababa de decirle lo que había pensado. Generalmente Watanabe no se equivocaba, así que podía ser cierto; en ese caso, debía insistirle a Naoki que no tenía nada con Kin-chan y que no debía preocuparse, asegurarle que en una situación así confiaría en él.

—Pero no te limites a esa conclusión, puede haber otros motivos.

Él habló de forma muy ligera, como si quisiera disimular algo que sabía o se divirtiese.

—Esos motivos son los que me tienen así —farfulló, tomando su actitud como normal.

—Ya sabes lo que diría en este caso, ¿no? —Ella afirmó—. Bueno. Además, siempre existirá la posibilidad de que se entere de tus sentimientos si no los revelas, muy pocas cosas permanecen en secreto. Y… por experiencia, es un alivio decirlo, aunque recibas una respuesta que no querías.

Ella le sonrió simpáticamente, consciente de lo triste que fue para él esa situación.

—No he tenido una amistad como la tuya con Irie, pero en mi opinión es mejor expresarlo y avanzar, o de lo contrario te hará mal, como ahora. Dice mi tía que lo peor que podrían hacerte es que te saquen de su vida, pero entonces esa persona no habría valido la pena.

La tía de Watanabe era divorciada y tuvo una terrible separación con su esposo, suceso que le interesó a él por la abogacía. Si lo decía alguien resiliente, era un poco sensato.

—Debe desesperarte mi indecisión.

Watanabe resopló con la nariz.

—No, tú al menos admites tus sentimientos.

—Eso no lo hace más fácil.

— _Créeme, te sorprenderías_ —aseguró él con una sonrisa enigmática. —En fin, haz lo que creas mejor, no te estoy apresurando, solo te he dado mi opinión.

—Gracias, Rei-kun. —Él sonrió.

—No es nada que tú no harías por mí, Kotoko-san.

Luego de unos instantes, su amigo se puso en pie y estiró sus brazos hacia el frente, con los ojos fijos en el edificio.

—Nos vemos en la siguiente clase —dijo él, sin mirarla.

Curiosa, buscó lo que captaba su atención arriba.

Un jadeo escapó de su boca.

A quien Watanabe veía era Naoki, asomado en una ventana abierta de la tercera planta. Él parecía inmerso en el cielo, como quienes buscaban allí las respuestas a las incógnitas del universo.

Le pareció escuchar la frase "es la segunda vez que hablo de lo mismo y ya viene la tercera", en la voz de Watanabe, pero debió imaginarlo, pues había ruido de las conversaciones de los estudiantes en el patio… y estaba haciendo más caso al solitario castaño en el segundo piso.

Como si sintiera su mirada, él bajó el rostro y sus caras conectaron un leve momento, hasta que su amigo se apartó de la ventana sin saludarla, aumentando la distancia entre los dos.

Su pecho le escoció al sentirlo tan lejos, preguntándose si, con el curso de acciones que tomara, así lo sentiría a partir de ahora.

 _Lejos, teniéndolo cerca_.

Sus labios le temblaron.

Eso parecía un futuro desolador.

* * *

 ** _NA: Parece que a alguien no le gustó ese rumor._**

 _He aquí lo que dije en mi comentario anterior respecto a Kotoko._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Él apenas la miró un instante y mantuvo los ojos fijos a la pared contraria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **7**

* * *

Casi cuando estaba por acabarse la hora de descanso, Kotoko se puso en pie para regresar al aula, tratando de poner su estado decaído en el fondo de su mente y así no perder más clases, sobre todo con lo cerca que estaban los exámenes; no podía darse el lujo de tener malas notas.

Dentro del edificio escolar, una sensación en la base de su cabeza la incomodó, como si alguien le mirara por detrás. Con disimulo, se llevó una mano al cuello y ladeó la cabeza, buscando el origen. Lo único que vio fue a un par de chicas susurrando entre ellas. Enfurruñada, se preguntó si era por el tonto rumor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, prosiguió su camino, teniendo la sensación de que lo mismo de antes se repetía, pero al tratar de buscar, no había nada. Quizá el agotamiento mental le estaba poniendo paranoica.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, al ir hacia las escaleras se encontró con Tomori y Kuzegawa; la última le miró con indiferencia, mientras que la primera enarcó una de sus cejas negras de forma pedante.

—¿Dónde has dejado a tu novio, Aihara? ¿Ya han decidido no saltarse más clases? —inquirió Tomori burlona.

—Son las consecuencias de mezclarse con idiotas, Tsubaki —comentó la amiga, fingiendo susurrar y solo hablar con la pelinegra.

—Oh, pero Sara, al menos ahora Irie-kun es libre. —Ambas soltaron risitas estúpidas.

Escucharle hablar así de Naoki le provocó náuseas, pero se contuvo de protestar en voz alta, o hacerle algo por dirigirse molestamente hacia ella.

—¿Por qué propagaste una mentira, Tomori? —inquirió en tono amargo.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos y Kuzegawa los abrió incrédula. Segundos después, Tomori soltó una carcajada y se alejó dejando atrás a su amiga, quien le siguió con cara de desconcierto.

Sintiéndose enfadada, empuñó sus manos. Su compañera de clase estaba clamando por guerra, provocándola, rogándole por el enfrentamiento que había estado latente entre las dos. Mas no caería en su juego… tenía cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.

Con pasos fuertes comenzó a subir las escaleras, ignorando esa sensación de ser observada y perseguida.

Ya en el aula, solo percibió el espionaje algo disimulado de sus compañeros de clase, pero con una mirada de enojo les obligó a apartar los ojos de ella. Rápido se acercó a su asiento, viendo de soslayo a su mejor amigo, aunque él parecía muy concentrado en su libro.

Estaba ignorándola, con la actitud de alguien ofendido. No lo entendió, al estar celosa, ella se acercaba más para reafirmar el sitio en su vida, en lugar de comportarse de esa forma.

Tal vez ni siquiera estaba celoso.

Bufando, se sentó en su lugar y esperó al timbre.

Viendo el lado bueno, molestarse con Tomori le sirvió un poco, porque no se concentró en lo negativo de la actitud de Naoki.

 _O eso quiso pensar_.

 **[…]**

Al toque del timbre de final de clases, Kotoko sintió cómo los sentimientos abrumadores volvieron de golpe a ella. El camino de vuelta a casa sería tenso, tanto por la mudez de Naoki, como la maraña de pensamientos y emociones a los que ella se estaba enfrentando.

Se sorprendía de sí misma, siempre había sido del tipo sentimental, pero no a sobrepasarse. Claro que lo de ahora no era normal, su mundo estaba alterándose y tambaleándose, exigiendo más de ella de lo acostumbrado.

Se daba cuenta, con las palabras de Watanabe y sus miles de reflexiones respecto a la situación, que tenía que decidirse rápido sobre qué hacer antes de que ocurriera una catástrofe.

—¡Kotoko! —Dio un respingo al oír las voces de Satomi y Jinko llamándole.

Miró a la puerta, donde las chicas estaban apoyadas, con expresiones de desagrado al dirigir sus ojos alrededor. Era de entender, las paredes de la Clase A estaban vacías, y la pizarra en la parte posterior del aula solo tenía la lista de asientos y deberes; en comparación con el colorido y animado interior del F, el sitio era horroroso y poco amigable.

—Hola, chicas —saludó sin mucha emoción, comprobando que no dejara nada en su mesa.

Giró su cara hacia la puerta para preguntarles qué se les ofrecía, pero al hacerlo vio que Naoki bajó los ojos un segundo en su dirección y salió del aula, como diciéndole que ya se iba.

 _Solo_.

Las chicas le hicieron espacio a él y lo miraron interrogantes, regresando después la atención a ella.

Apretó los dientes; a diferencia de horas atrás, ahora parecía tan tranquilo, como si no le importara lo que ocurriera con su mejor amiga.

—Hasta mañana, Aihara.

Movió la cabeza a Watanabe y cogió con energía su maletín, caminando hacia las chicas. Ellas le cogieron de los brazos y la arrastraron a la salida del edificio.

Se dejó hacer porque quería una distracción.

—Creo que llamamos más la atención así —musitó Jinko al llegar al patio exterior.

Encogió los hombros, viendo a lo lejos que Naoki doblaba al pasar el portón escolar, sin dirigir una sola mirada a su espalda. Dolida, le escocieron los ojos.

No vio a dónde le llevaron sus amigas, solo reaccionó al verse en la entrada de un apartamento, obligada a quitarse el calzado.

—Eh… —Ninguna frase salió de su boca.

—Es mi casa —indicó Satomi, adivinando su duda—. Mi padre llega hasta tarde.

Ella tampoco tenía a su madre, que había muerto de cáncer cuatro años atrás.

—¿A cuánto tiempo estás de la preparatoria? —preguntó para saber si habían recorrido mucho camino.

—Cinco minutos, papá quiso que nos mudáramos para que estuviese cerca, pero a él le queda lejos de su nuevo trabajo. Pretende trasladarse cuando yo entre a la universidad… _si es que lo hago_.

Asintió comprensiva, ésa era una preocupación de los alumnos del F: poder acceder a la Universidad de Tonan, vinculada a su instituto en el sistema. A diferencia de sus compañeros de clase, que tenían posibilidades de ingresar a otras universidades, ellos se limitaban a una, a la educación técnica o el ingreso al mundo laboral; sus calificaciones eran muy bajas para ser aceptados en otros centros.

Como ellas, se acomodó sobre un cojín en el suelo de la sala de estar. —No soy muy buena explicando, pero antes del examen podrían estudiar los temas más complicados conmigo. Es con los resultados de noviembre, ¿no? Yo presentaré en enero y febrero.

—Si es lo que quieres, aceptaría. No tienes que molestarte con nosotras —dijo Satomi, sonriendo amigablemente. —Es más importante que no te distraigas para el tuyo.

—Me gusta ayudar cuando puedo, y si Naoki… —Calló, insegura si dentro de seis meses podría pedirle ese favor.

Ellas se acercaron a donde estaba.

—¿Tienes problemas con tu novio, Kotoko? —cuestionó su amiga de cabellos claros. —Pareces triste…

—¿Irie-san y tú pelearon por el rumor sobre Kin-chan?

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Ustedes creen que Naoki y yo… somos…?

Las dos asintieron a la par.

—¿No es así? Hasta ahora lo dábamos por hecho —contestó Jinko asombrada—. Así que no lo preguntábamos, como siempre lo mencionas y parecen muy cercanos. En la escuela todos tienen esa impresión.

Se sintió sonrojar.

—Quienes estuvieron en la secundaria Tonan, lo respaldaban —agregó Satomi.

—No, él y yo no somos novios, solo… mejores amigos.

—Vaya, parece que el romance modelo de la preparatoria, no lo es —aseveró Jinko.

 _¿Romance modelo?_

—Pero a ti te gusta, ¿cierto? —inquirió Satomi de forma tentativa.

Kotoko se llevó sus nudillos a sus pómulos, tratando de bajar el calor. —¿Tan obvio es? —articuló con la boca pequeña.

—Tu rostro se ilumina al hablar de Irie-san —señaló su amiga regordeta.

—Y tu voz suena muy feliz.

—Como según eran novios, por eso creímos que el rumor sobre Kin-chan podría haberles molestado; sabemos que es mentira porque él nos dijo que no te pidió nada… Y bueno, de hecho, toda la escuela pensaba que Irie-san y tú salían juntos, y creen que terminaste con Irie-san para estar con el bruto de Kin-chan. —Jinko puso los ojos en blanco—. Como si quisieras cambiar un buen filete de calidad por unos restos de carne barata.

La metáfora las hizo reír.

—Para ayudarte —dijo Satomi—, hoy le aconsejamos a Kin-chan que no se acercara a ti, para no causar mayores problemas. Y que tampoco hiciera un escándalo, porque te enfadarías. Solo así le contuvimos, estaba ansioso de hablar contigo.

—Yo le dije que no te molestara con mensajes ya que Irie-san podría creer que los rumores son ciertos.

Suspiró. —Gracias a las dos, habría sido peor que alimentara los comentarios. —Se acomodó en el cojín de manera que pudo rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos. —Probablemente en la escuela pensaran que Naoki y yo somos pareja porque siempre estamos juntos —elucubró tristemente. —Pero no tenemos esa clase de relación. Dudo que algún día la tengamos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Satomi con suavidad.

Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese muy baja de ánimos, que el tema fuese una pesada carga, que la necesidad de hablarlo con amigas le orillase, o que su instinto le asegurase que en esa ocasión saldría bien, pero se arriesgó a confiar en ellas a pesar de conocerlas de tan poco tiempo.

Así que les habló de su relación con Naoki, su enamoramiento, y los problemas que estaba teniendo con él desde el día del temblor.

Su mente le convenció que lo único terrible que podría pasar fuese que corrieran la voz de que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Y eso tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, según Watanabe.

Ellas le escucharon con suma atención, respetando los momentos en que se le hacía difícil poner algunas cosas en palabras.

—…y lo vieron hace un rato, su desinterés… no lo había mostrado antes. Cree que yo salgo con Kin-chan y está herido por no decírselo primero. O serán sus recelos de hermano. No actúa como un hombre celoso de la mujer que ama.

Jinko se cruzó de brazos. —Si es lo que yo creo que crees, no me imagino a Irie-san peleándose con Kin-chan o haciendo un alboroto por los celos. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelo callando a tu clase… a la que nunca he escuchado hablar. Parece que nada le afecta. Él lleva el respeto colectivo a otro nivel.

—Naoki también tiene sentimientos, ¿sabes? Pero los oculta muy bien —arguyó, saliendo en defensa de su amigo. —Él me muestra su desacuerdo si algo no le gusta.

—No hagamos caso de eso último —interrumpió Satomi—. ¿Te has escuchado? _Oculta muy bien sus sentimientos_. Le conoces de once años atrás y dices eso, ¿no crees que en este caso también lo haría, aunque no esté de acuerdo? Soy una romántica, pero no te lo diría si no lo creyera. Puedes estar equivocándote… ¿y si está enamorado de ti? ¿Y si esa opción es la correcta?

—Su madre también tiene dudas de eso, Satomi. Ellas dos conocen a Irie-san y no pueden estar equivocadas, ¿o sí? —interpuso Jinko. Luego titubeó. —Aunque si es tan bueno en ocultar lo que siente, y yo cada vez que lo veo pienso que es muy apático, quizá no lo quiera decir… o ni sabe qué siente.

—Buen punto, Jinko. Kotoko, ¿tú has dicho que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada al sentirse celosa? ¿Qué pasaría si él estuviera comenzando a darse cuenta de que te quiere de un modo diferente… ahora que tiene un "rival"? Su madre lo dijo también. Desde mi punto de vista, tal vez su modo de tratarte "como un hermano" es su manera en que inconscientemente ha demostrado los sentimientos que no sabe que tiene, en lugar de verte como su "hermana".

—Suena confuso —acotó Jinko.

—Sí, bueno. Como iba diciendo. Tú crees que te trata como un hermano, y no sé si él lo crea, pero Irie-san es diferente contigo a como es con todo el mundo, porque eres especial. Por otra parte, solo si él supiera sus sentimientos, ¿puede ser ésa es su manera de demostrarte que eres "la única"?

—¡Eso suena bien! —exclamó Jinko. —Poco a poco te ha estado diciendo que eres especial y que solo existes tú. Como tú, quizá esperaba el momento preciso para confesarse. Y, ahora, a pesar de quererte, te da espacio porque pone tu felicidad sobre la tuya, la forma de amor más altruista. Por eso te parece distante.

¿Podría ser eso? ¿Que ella confundiera esas señales que le daba?

Sintió una luz de esperanza en su interior, que empequeñecía a la palabra "ilusión". Todo ese tiempo él habría estado enamorado de ella, como lo estaba de él, y así se lo comunicaba.

En cuanto a su alejamiento, escuchando a medias su conversación con oba-sama, estaba dejándola ir por su felicidad.

¿Sería así?

Hizo una mueca; aquello le hacía pensar que era egoísta, porque no le hablaba de su enamoramiento por valorar mucho su amistad y ante las rivales permanecía junto a él negada a perderlo, mientras que Naoki al haber alguien más se alejaba, poniéndola en primer lugar.

—¡Kotoko! —Saltó en su lugar.

Encaró a Jinko.

—Te habías ido a otro mundo.

—Yo te decía —habló Satomi—. Puede haber muchas posibilidades, como tú lo mencionabas, te di una que no considerabas y que desde fuera me parece posible. Solo sabrás la verdad si lo afrontas de frente. Si las cosas con él van mal, no esperes a que se resuelvan solas o lo ignores, ni tampoco esperes que Irie-san dé el primer paso.

—Los hombres son terribles para eso.

—Sí —Satomi le dio un golpe suave a Jinko—, bueno, a lo que me refiero, es que no seas una damisela en apuros, tú tienes la capacidad para tomar tu destino en tus manos, Kotoko. Y del que Irie-san no haga nada, no debes pensar que no le importas; _todos_ nos hemos dado cuenta que lo hace, y mucho.

—Tú no ves la forma en que te cuida, amiga.

—O que parece respetarte demasiado.

—Ni hasta la expresión afectada de su rostro hoy en la tarde.

—Que nos llevó a pensar que algo ocurría —completó Satomi—. Hay cosas que tú no puedes ver, porque estás demasiado involucrada. Y él tampoco, incluso si tu rostro es obvio. —Su amiga le sonrió y le palmeó la mano. —Además, Kotoko, si tú te sientes así, insegura y con miedo, ¿no crees que él pueda pasar por una situación similar? También eres su amiga de la infancia y puede dudar que le quieras como enamorada. Pienso que en unas circunstancias así, él no puede ser el genio imperturbable que todos conocemos.

—Pero… si al final es lo que no esperas…

—…no dudes que estaremos para ti como un hombro dónde llorar.

—Y te llevaremos a citas de grupo cuando llegue el momento.

Conmovida hasta las lágrimas, se lanzó a abrazarlas, agradeciéndoles lo que acababan de hacer por ella. Hasta entonces, ninguna de sus amigas falsas había llegado a esos extremos, y en esas circunstancias le habrían pedido más información de su amigo.

Quizá significaba que había encontrado a las verdaderas amistades femeninas que buscaba.

Se apartó de ellas y les sonrió.

— Gracias. Son buenas para dar consejos —expresó sincera.

—No es eso, es que nosotras somos más corazón que cerebro —replicó Satomi con arrogancia.

—Es la especialidad de la clase F.

 **[…]**

Más tarde, Kotoko regresó a casa, sintiéndose extrañamente un poco más tranquila. Una charla entre amigas podía hacer maravillas; ellas le habían abierto los ojos y le habían hecho sentir escuchada y comprendida; le guiaban para ser mejor y le ofrecían su apoyo en las dificultades.

Escucharlas a ellas y a Watanabe le daba algo de perspectiva y temple para lo que estaba pasando.

Se sentía a gusto de conocerles. Eran un complemento a lo que tenía con Naoki, quien le habría servido de sobremanera, pero juntos, a veces, se podían quedar cortos al ver las cosas desde otro ángulo.

Al llegar al portón de casa, para no seguir cambiando de opinión arbitrariamente como en el presente, resolvió tomarse un par de días para determinar su curso de acción y ver cómo se comportaba su mejor amigo; no sería impulsiva porque podría arrepentirse luego. Y trataría de no dejarse arrastrar al pozo como esa mañana.

Subiendo las escaleras de entrada con una sonrisa serena, admitió que hacerlo así contribuiría solo un poco a su cordura, y que sería difícil soportar lo que viniera con Naoki, pero era necesario.

Entró a casa y se cambió el calzado, notando que las pantuflas de Yuuki y Naoki estaban allí. Intrigada, fue en busca de su tía, quien cortaba ternera y le animó a ayudarla con la cena.

Se sintió tranquila de que no advirtiera la vorágine de emociones de ese día.

—Iré a cambiarme.

Lo hizo con suma rapidez, y en menos de diez minutos estuvo de regreso en la cocina.

—Oba-sama, ¿dónde están Naoki y Yuuki? —preguntó empezando a cortar unas verduras.

—En Pandai; onii-chan quiso visitarla también. Oh, sí, me pidió que te dijera que comenzaras la tarea sin él, en lugar de ponerte a dibujar.

Ahora le dejaba mensajes con su madre, pensó con lamento. Siquiera la semana anterior se lo dijo en cara, de la misma manera que…

—¡La clase de arte! —gritó frenética.

—¡Cuidado!

Detuvo su mano a tiempo antes de rebanarse un dedo. Respiró agitadamente, viendo el borde filoso del cuchillo que le habría cercenado el índice izquierdo, o que habría tocado su hueso.

Con una mano temblorosa soltó el cuchillo en la mesa, y sintió que su oba-sama le colocaba un pañuelo frío en el cuello, abrazándola por los hombros.

—¿Estás bien? Tranquila, Kotoko-chan, no pasó nada.

Asintió, apoyándose al cuerpo cálido de su tía. La búsqueda de confort no solo era por el susto, sino los acontecimientos recientes. Era el amor y consuelo que necesitaba.

—¿Huele a quemado? —murmuró tras unos minutos.

—¡La ternera! —exclamaron alteradas.

Su oba-sama se apartó con premura y atendió la comida.

—Bueno, a onii-chan le gusta la carne con buena cocción —dijo Noriko-san, viendo la cara quemada del filete. —Otra vez le diremos que lo hiciste tú y lo comerá.

Escuchando eso, las dos se soltaron a carcajadas, las cuales les sirvieron para olvidar el susto.

—Naoki creerá que es una venganza —musitó para sí.

Por supuesto, el oído de oba-sama era grandioso. —¿Cómo has dicho?

Soltó un suspiro y le contó del rumor y la actitud de él. Al concluir, su oba-sama sonrió de forma espeluznante.

—Kotoko-chan, eso es fantástico.

—¡Oba-sama!

—Perdón, cariño. —Su tía no lució muy arrepentida, más bien satisfecha. —No me alegro, pero si es _una situación natural_ , tal vez él actúe. Según lo que dices, parece un enamorado celoso.

Omitió su plática con Satomi y Jinko, pero sí se animó a decirle la conclusión de la mañana.

—Y si cree que soy novia de Kin-chan, y no está enamorado de mí, ¿no estará decepcionado porque tuvo que enterarse por los rumores?

Su tía resolló.

—Kotoko-chan, debes dejar de estudiar tanto con Naoki, estás sobre analizando mucho. Hazme caso, deja un poco de naturalidad al asunto.

Y como no chocaba con su decisión anterior de esperar, siguió su consejo.

 _Como en otras ocasiones_.

 **[…]**

Afortunadamente, según la predicción de su tía, Naoki se comió el filete a "término más que cocinado"; pero, a diferencia de veces anteriores, Kotoko vio una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, que le invitó a preguntarse si era una indirecta hacia ella.

Después de eso, cada quien se retiró a sus dormitorios, y ella continuó con sus deberes, esperando un llamado a la puerta para recibir retroalimentación… dudando si era prudente ir a buscarla.

Al estar sumamente distraída —y dormirse unas cuantas veces— concluyó muy tarde, viendo con asombro que los demás debían llevar horas durmiendo y ella ni siquiera se había duchado.

Recelosa de no asearse, sin importar la hora, se apuró en ir al baño, donde tomó una ducha presurosa. Lamentablemente, al terminar se dio cuenta que su ropa interior debió caerse con la prisa y se debatió entre salir con la toalla rodeándole o con el pantalón de pijama puesto.

Siendo una hora tardía, se arriesgó con la toalla, envolviendo su cuerpo en la prenda. Cogiendo aire, quitó el pestillo de la puerta y se asomó, hallando el pasillo vacío.

Corrió a su habitación y encontró su braguita en la cama, tomándola con rapidez para volver al baño, donde se secaría el cabello.

Mientras regresaba, la puerta de Yuuki y Naoki se abrió y ella se cubrió la boca con la ropa en su mano para no gritar, pero después la ocultó en su espalda.

—Naoki… —susurró con el corazón a punto de explotar de la adrenalina.

Él apenas la miró un instante y mantuvo los ojos fijos a la pared contraria. —Creí que alguien había olvidado apagar la luz.

—¿Yo, verdad? —murmuró comenzando a sentirse decepcionada de no tener un poco de su atención al estar casi desnuda. Ahí sí le aceptaría que no fuese un caballero.

—Sí.

Naoki se giró y sostuvo la puerta por el borde. Ella no se movió, sabiendo que iba a decirle algo.

—¿No te cortaste? —cuestionó él en tono bajo.

Ése era su mejor amigo, pensó con ojos acuosos.

—No, estuve a punto. —Tragó saliva.

 _Naoki…_

—Buenas noches —deseó él, antes de que pudiera llamarlo.

La puerta no hizo ruido al cerrarse; _verlo fue suficiente_. Sin embargo, convino que, pese a su alejamiento, él seguía atento a ella, y se dijo que debía mantenerse positiva mientras tenía la oportunidad.

Antes de que llegara la dicha o la miseria.

* * *

 ** _NA: Las amigas de Kotoko la empujaban a locuras, supongo que aquí no tanto._**

 _También, tratándose de Kotoko no puedo hacer algo completamente serio._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydney: Kotoko always has time to face misunderstandings. It'd be odd not to see it ha,ha. I'm glad you like the story, the ending is close. Thanks for the review :D.

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

Antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco y vio a Naoki hablando con Tomori, en lo que parecía una plática interesante para la atención de su mejor amigo.

Sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el pecho.

Trastabillando al dar un paso hacia atrás, sintió una mano cogerla del codo y jalarla.

—Kin-chan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **8**

* * *

El martes fue un día de indiferencia disfrazada de cordialidad, en el que Kotoko recibió solo frases cortas de su amigo —que nunca la miraba a los ojos—, referentes a hechos banales como "el baño está libre", "pásame la miel", o cosas por el estilo.

Ella, conteniéndose para poder observarlo, respondía de la misma manera —no tan circunspecta—, mientras en el fondo quería decirle que fuese todo lo incivilizado que quisiera, pero que no le relegara a tratarla como al resto del mundo, con su fachada fría y seria. Sabía que era mucho más que eso y le ofendía que la tratara de aquella manera.

Lo soportó porque no era tiempo de la confrontación, a la que poco a poco se inclinaba fuese respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por él. Al ver cómo estaban, no creía que otra cosa que la sinceridad sirviera. Tenían que ser _abiertamente francos_.

Por lo menos no se trataba de una "ley de hielo", pues le habría herido en lo más profundo y le habría sido difícil perdonarle por tratarla así después de años de amistad. La estaría castigando cruelmente por algo que ni siquiera era su culpa, de un modo que era consciente le dolería.

Ahora bien, el miércoles llevaba algunas horas transcurriendo, y parecía una repetición del día anterior, con el hermetismo de su amigo acompañado de los deseos de ella de llamarle la atención.

En ese mismo momento Kotoko quería coger el libro en sus manos y apartarlo de su vista, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación al tiempo que le exigía hacerle verdadero caso. Le importaba muy poco si todavía se preocupaba por su bienestar; no quería una relación tensa con su amigo.

Sería una actitud exageradamente infantil, por no decir absurda, ya que se encontraban en la biblioteca, aprovechando la hora de autoestudio. Haría el ridículo y le sería prohibida la entrada durante una semana, la más importante previa a los exámenes.

Enfurruñada, sintió alivio al ver su reloj y comprobar que el tiempo acababa, por lo que se puso en pie con mucha energía —fruto de la frustración— y se adelantó hasta la puerta, para fuera resoplar sonoramente su disgusto.

Naoki y Watanabe pronto se le unieron e hicieron el regreso a su aula; su amigo rubio comentando unos temas de la última lección en dirección a ella. Él se venció después de unos minutos, aunque ella no se distrajo por el problema con Naoki, sino por la misma sensación de los dos días. Tener unos ojos en su espalda.

Perturbada, se detuvo al mismo tiempo que doblaba la mitad superior de su cuerpo, buscando hallar algo. No obstante, solo había un pasillo vacío, el típico antes de los exámenes.

—¿Pasa algo, Aihara? —preguntó Watanabe a su derecha.

Negó creyendo que era su imaginación y regresó la vista al frente, respirando aliviada al no repetirse la sensación.

…durante cinco minutos.

Antes de poder hacer algo, Naoki se giró y Kotoko escuchó un jadeo masculino atrás. Rápido, miró a sus espaldas y sintió un escalofrío al ver a Kin-chan boquiabierto, con todo su cuerpo, menos la cabeza, oculto detrás de un muro. Estaba espiando de lejos.

¿Habría sido él todo ese tiempo? Era un poco inquietante que la siguiera como un acosador. Si ésa era la medida tomada para guardar su distancia, era la peor que podría haber escogido.

—Me da la impresión que es un admirador sin límites —observó Watanabe en tono precavido.

—Creo lo mismo —concordó disgustada, y se alejó de sus amigos para hablar con Kin-chan.

Aparte de que era desagradable ser perseguida, tenía que hacerlo cuando Naoki estaba presente. Le parecía que era molesto, ni siquiera se lo permitiría siendo su amigo.

De brazos cruzados llegó a Kin-chan, quien se acercó al costado de unas escaleras para ocultarse un poco de los demás.

—Kin-chan…

—Lo siento —interrumpió él inclinando la cabeza repetidamente. —No sabía cómo alertarte discretamente para pedirte perdón por los problemas que te ocasionan los rumores relacionados a mí.

—Pudiste decirle a las chicas.

Él se irguió con cara de tonto. —Sí, eh, no lo pensé.

—Acepto tus disculpas, aunque ya no se puede hacer nada. Gracias por preocuparte.

—Eres tan buena, Kotoko —dijo él con ojos brillantes. Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Pero por favor, no me sigas, pareces un acosador.

Kin-chan puso expresión de alarma, como si no se lo imaginara.

—También me disculpo si los rumores te molestan a ti.

Él alzó el pecho.

—Solo son rumores, nadie puede intimidar a Ikezawa Kinnosuke.

—¿Y la chica que te gusta? —replicó reprimiendo una carcajada.

Lo vio sonrojarse y rascarse la cabeza. —Ella todavía no lo sabe, pero pronto lo sabrá. Eh… Ya tengo que irme a clase. Hasta pronto.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se despreocupó por su brusca partida y se encaminó a su propia aula.

Antes de llegar, se detuvo en seco y vio a Naoki hablando con Tomori, en lo que parecía una plática interesante para la atención de su mejor amigo.

Sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el pecho.

¿Días tratándola diferente y de pronto conversaba de forma amena con la chica que le odiaba? ¿Qué ocurría con él? ¿Lo hacía a propósito porque estaba molesto? ¿Había olvidado el pasado?

Sus pies le dirigieron hacia ellos, pero a unos metros ambos voltearon a donde ella estaba. No supo qué hizo Tomori, pero Naoki le otorgó una mirada de advertencia y susurró algo a la pelinegra, alejándose.

Trastabillando al dar un paso hacia atrás, sintió una mano cogerla del codo y jalarla.

—No es lo que crees —susurró la voz calmada de Watanabe.

Giró el rostro a él, apretando los dientes para no llorar. Su amigo le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le indicó que fuesen al salón de clases.

—Irie te lo dirá —aseguró el rubio antes de soltarla con delicadeza. —Confía en él.

Humedeciéndose los labios secos, intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo. Estaba inundada en un doloroso sentimiento de traición y pena, pero trató de seguir las palabras de Watanabe, dando una confianza que ella pedía.

 _Ninguna otra cosa le había costado tanto en su vida_.

Se llevó una mano a la boca del estómago, calmando los deseos de correr y huir.

—¿Tú… ya no? —musitó con poca voz, deteniéndolo fuera del aula de clases.

Watanabe esbozó una sonrisa larga y negó.

—Lo dije, hay quienes no valen la pena.

Juntos ingresaron al aula, e incómoda y preocupada, ella notó los esfuerzos de su amigo de distraerla y animarla, hasta que sonó el primer timbre y Tomori apareció en la puerta del frente con expresión indignada, caminando a su lugar sin hablar con nadie.

Experimentando un soplo de alegría, miró a la puerta trasera y justo al momento llegó Naoki, con cara satisfecha.

Él se inclinó hacia ella antes de sentarse. —Tal vez ya te deje en paz —le susurró al oído antes de ubicarse en su silla.

Sonrió bobalicona, diciéndose que era una tonta. Infinidad de veces recibía más cosas de su mejor amigo de las que le daba, y aquella era una más de ésas. Por ello era imposible no enamorarse de él.

Sintió que se movían sus cabellos junto a un aire en su cuello y se le heló el cuerpo, sorprendida.

—Tomori parecía sincera al decir que ella no comenzó ningún rumor —murmuró Naoki cerca del lóbulo de su oreja, antes de que sonara el timbre y apareciera Goda-sensei.

La piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó.

Incrédula por esa información, se preguntó entonces quién era la causa, porque Tomori se descartaba por el buen juicio de su mejor amigo, y si no había sido ella, podría haber sido cualquiera.

No obstante, por mucho que estuviese curiosa por saber, el aleteo en su estómago le distrajo de pensar con verdadera seriedad.

 **[…]**

Kotoko pasó las horas hasta el descanso queriendo saber más sobre la conversación de Naoki con Tomori, pero cuando éste llegó su amigo desapareció antes de poder detenerlo, robándole la oportunidad de preguntárselo.

Watanabe se encogió de hombros cuando quiso averiguar sus planes, así que se dispuso a buscarlo luego de dar unos bocados a su caja de almuerzo —no desayunaba bien y le había vuelto un poco de su apetito habitual—. No creía que Naoki hubiese ido a la cafetería y tampoco al sanitario, pues había llevado sus alimentos con él; era una desventaja que fuese tan listo y acabase los problemas de física en quince minutos, permitiéndole prepararse para el final de la hora.

En lo que respectaba a buscarlo, lo hacía animada, porque además de querer más detalles de la plática, sentía que él la había invitado a acercarse, declarando tregua. _No estaba segura_ , pero su voz había sonado pacífica y conocida.

Y, siendo más consciente después de la charla con sus amigas, dudó si había algo más en esa proximidad que le había cautivado. Él nunca había hecho algo así de íntimo.

Presurosa, caminó por los pasillos del piso buscándolo, incluso pidiendo a alguien que le dijese si estaba en el sanitario. Al recibir una negativa fue a las escaleras y pensó en los sitios donde podría estar, _casi_ perdiéndose algo que ocurría en el patio trasero.

Su sorpresa fue descomunal al ver las figuras de Naoki y Kin-chan allí, aparentemente hablando.

Durante un segundo los miró, buscando señales por si era una pelea. Maldijo al saber que las ventanas de la escalera no podían abrirse y corrió hacia abajo, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para llegar antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Transpiraba y casi estaba sin aire cuando llegó al patio, para ver con impotencia que el sitio donde vio a los chicos se encontraba vacío. Por lo menos era sinónimo de que la situación no pasó a mayores, con el evidente desagrado que sentían por el otro.

Movió su cabeza en ambas direcciones, y a su derecha reconoció la silueta de su mejor amigo. —¡Naoki! —gritó antes de apresurarse hacia él.

Naoki tuvo la decencia de detenerse, pero al tenerla de frente le dedicó una ceja arqueada y una cara agria.

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire con una mano en el diafragma, admitiendo que necesitaba mejorar su condición física. No podía estar acabada con correr unos cuantos metros.

Más calma, pero sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, le miró a los ojos.

—Te vi con Kin-chan. —Pausó—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablaron?

Él arrugó la boca.

—No le hice nada —le informó escueto.

—Eso no me preocupa. ¿Hay algún problema entre los dos?

Una larga pausa transcurrió sin que él contestara, seguía con su expresión de limón, que no le gustaba.

—Tú eres sincero conmigo, Naoki, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? —Suspiró.

Su mejor amigo se crispó y se dio la vuelta. Sin perder tiempo, le cogió la manga del saco para detenerlo.

—Sinceridad —le escuchó mascullar. — _Tu amigo_ me dejó sin ganas de hablar. Déjame solo.

Él se soltó sin mucha delicadeza.

—Naoki —pronunció débilmente, dando pasos hacia adelante para seguirlo.

Se sintió pequeña cuando le miró sobre su hombro.

—No estoy de humor para esto —sentenció él, deteniéndola.

Asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, le dejó partir, aceptando que no era su mejor momento. No se lo había dicho con las mismas palabras, pero le pedía espacio. Parecía realmente enfadado, como la vez que Kin-chan hizo un vergonzoso espectáculo de recaudación de fondos.

¿Qué habría pasado con su amigo pelinegro para enojar a Naoki?

Decidida a hallar respuestas, se dirigió al grupo de Kin-chan.

 **[…]**

Con notable diferencia a su clase, el salón del F disfrutaba del descanso con gran alboroto, entre pláticas y juegos como los que había visto en la ficción. Parecía agradable estar en un lugar donde escucharas algo o te relacionaras con los demás.

La primera vez ahí se había dado cuenta por qué ellos ganaban siempre los festivales deportivos; no porque a los de clases superiores les interesara más el estudio, sino porque en el F podían formar un equipo. Si no hubiese puesto en riesgo sus planes futuros, le habría gustado estar allí, parecía más indicado para ella que la Clase A. Encajaría un poco más.

Jinko y Satomi se pusieron en pie al verla, cerrando unos frasquitos de esmalte de uñas. Era increíble que hicieran eso a media semana de las pruebas de mitad de trimestre.

Qué envidia tomarse la vida más a la ligera.

—Hola, Kotoko —saludaron en unísono las chicas.

—Hola —se acercó un poco a ellas para hablar en tono bajo—, me urge encontrar a Kin-chan, parece que no está aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? —bisbiseó Satomi.

—Acaba de hablar con Naoki, necesito saber de qué, y Naoki no quiso decirlo.

Las dos abrieron la boca asombradas.

Jinko se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. —Cuando quiere pensar, va a la azotea —informó en un susurro.

—¿Tienes tu teléfono contigo? —preguntó Satomi.

—Lo olvidé.

—Está bien, si viene, le enviaremos allá, espera unos diez minutos.

Asintió agradecida y continuó su travesía, esperando que no la atraparan en un sitio prohibido, mucho menos en compañía de Kin-chan. Aquello supondría un desastre.

Vio con alivio que no había posibles chismosos en la periferia y consiguió llegar a la azotea sana y salva, casi exclamando de triunfo al ver a su amigo allí, cerca de la malla que rodeaba los bordos.

Él estaba muy concentrado, porque el ruido de la puerta no le alertó; la dejó entornada, pues podía no abrirse después.

—Kin-chan —llamó fuerte, haciendo que respingara.

—¡Kotoko! —gritó él con voz estridente. —Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te buscaba.

Él sonrió y se acercó. —¿A mí? —se señaló como un niño, enfatizando su acento de Kansai.

Suspiró. —Sí. Quiero saber lo que tú y Naoki hablaron.

La boca de Kin-chan tembló.

—¿Cómo sabes que hablamos?

—No lo hicieron en un sitio discreto —dijo con ironía. —Él no quiere decirme.

—Y has venido conmigo —musitó él con un tono raro.

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Fue una conversación entre los dos.

Gruñó para sí.

—¿Es que vale la pena guardarlo en secreto?

Él soltó una carcajada. —Ese genio no quiere que lo sepas —expuso divertido.

—Kin-chan. —Él siguió riendo. —¿De qué modo podré saberlo! —exclamó, expulsando el fastidio acumulado.

Kin-chan calló de golpe.

Quería saber de su diálogo, porque Naoki, que había mostrado un poco de su persona normal, había cambiado de nuevo. La respuesta estaba en esa plática; y si comenzaba a actuar indiferente, más indiferente, necesitaba saber el contenido de ésta.

—Acéptame una cita —soltó Kin-chan.

—¿Qué?

¿Había oído correctamente?

—Te lo diré cuando acabe nuestra cita. Piénsalo y me dices.

Luego Kin-chan huyó como si estuviese en una carrera.

 _No podía ser cierto_.

 **[…]**

Regresó a casa con aire ausente, Kotoko lo sabía.

Kin-chan la había hecho buena, poniéndola a prueba. Si quería saber de su boca la conversación con Naoki, debía tener una cita con él.

¿Acaso ella le gustaba?

Eso no lo había visto venir; el pelinegro era muy expresivo, pero en esos días no se había imaginado algo como eso. Tendría que haberlo adivinado antes. ¿Las chicas lo sabrían?

Le parecía más lógico que hiciera la colecta.

No podía aceptar la cita porque le daría ilusiones, pero si no conseguía la información de Naoki, habría de venir de alguna parte.

Suspiró, ya que ese modo de verlo se asemejaba al que tendría su oba-sama, quien diría que para ciertos casos había que usar medidas extremas, poniendo las prioridades en orden. Mas aprovecharse de Kin-chan no estaría bien, era muy egoísta y ella sí tenía límites.

Por una décima de segundo sospechó que su tía podría haber creado el rumor.

Rió en su mente ante su propia tontería.

Agitó su cabeza, se estaba yendo a la luna como otras veces. De nuevo en la tierra, vio que Yuuki había salido de la sala de estar.

Fijó sus ojos en su amigo, quien leía en el sillón perpendicular al suyo. —Naoki…

—No insistas sobre Ikezawa, no lo sabrás —siseó él.

Ni siquiera la había visto, era imposible que adivinara lo que quería. Se desinfló.

—¿Y de Tomori?

—¿Tengo que informarte de todo? —espetó su amigo, apartando el libro de sus ojos.

Sus palabras le pegaron duro y negó, aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaron por salir.

Lo escuchó carraspear incómodo y coger aire. Alzó la mirada, sus orbes violáceos parecían perturbados y sus labios formaban una línea recta.

Su expresión cambió tras unos segundos, luciendo muy arrepentido. —Hablaremos después, Kotoko.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

Él se puso en pie y ella lo cogió del brazo con fuerza.

—No te… vayas —pidió con voz entrecortada.

Sus ojos vieron cómo alzó su mano libre y la empuñó, bajándola. —¿En verdad me necesitas? —preguntó él soltándose y abandonando la habitación.

No llegó a comprender sus palabras y así confusa le halló Yuuki.

—¿Quieres jugar, nee-san? —cuestionó él en tono suave e inocente.

—No tengo ánimos, Yuuki-kun —respondió triste.

Los ojitos castaños del pequeño niño al que había cargado desde que nació le miraron con suma concentración, antes de que ella le sintiera acomodarse junto a ella y pasarle uno de sus bracitos por la espalda.

Emocionada, lo abrazó.

 **[…]**

El jueves, Kotoko se despertó para encontrar que Naoki se había ido temprano de casa, usando como excusa los deberes de limpieza.

Solitaria, se fue a la escuela, dando vueltas al "después" de su amigo de la tarde anterior, del que le mataba no saber su exactitud. Durante la noche había concluido que en ese momento se confesaría. Sería todo o nada.

Como decía Watanabe, sería lo mejor.

Y si lo temible pasaba, ya no estaría tan sola. Le faltaría su compañía más importante, pero tendría apoyo.

No obstante, tenía que esperar al "después", sin presionar a su amigo. Esperaba que no fuese un camino largo, porque no era muy paciente y se estaba muriendo lentamente con tan pocos días de enredos.

Y era un asunto de los dos, para resolverlo no había necesidad de involucrar a nadie más. Aunque le urgiera saber, se abstendría de recurrir a Kin-chan… si era importante, Naoki se lo diría.

Con eso pensado, a punto de terminar la segunda clase envió un mensaje a su amigo para reunirse con él debajo de la escalera, y decírselo de frente.

Al tiempo acordado, tomó sus artículos femeninos fingiendo que iría al baño y se apresuró en llegar cuidando que nadie se sintiera curioso ella.

Kin-chan le esperaba.

—No puedo —fue lo primero que le dijo al verlo. —Si acepto te llevarás una impresión equivocada.

Él negó con una sonrisa.

—Será como amigos… Juntemos a los chicos y salgamos todos. Al final del día te diré.

¿Se equivocaba al creer que le gustaba? Si era así, no estaría alimentando falsas ilusiones; quizá se divirtió engañándole con una cita.

Pero había quedado en no involucrar a nadie más. Aunque podía hacer un poco de trampa e investigar para pensar detenidamente sobre su mejor amigo.

—¿Estaremos los seis? —inquirió dubitativa.

Kin-chan asintió sonriente.

Si servía para comprender la actitud de Naoki, valía la pena. Siguiendo un impulso, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Entonces saldremos el domingo —confirmó Kin-chan.

—Bueno…

El alma se le cayó a los pies al escuchar _esa voz_.

—¡Naoki! —chilló girándose como rayo.

* * *

 ** _NA: A Kotoko tiene que irle mal, he dicho._**

 _¿Tienen alguna idea de qué habló Naoki con Kin-chan?_

 ** _Besos, Karo.  
_**

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

Había perdido a su Naoki.

—He estado buscando apartamentos en renta y quería saber tu opinión —reveló su padre, ganándose un jadeo de ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **9**

* * *

Estando como estatua, pero sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, Kotoko miró bien a Naoki. Los orbes violáceos de su mejor amigo parecían dos brasas ardientes, observando por encima de ella a Kin-chan, a quien podía acabar con esa mirada asesina.

Congelada, ella no podía ni abrir la boca para decir algo. Él la había encontrado en una "reunión secreta".

 _Con Kin-chan._

Naoki bajó la cabeza y a ella se le partió el corazón al ver que se esfumaba toda emoción en toda su cara.

…como si ya no sintiera nada.

Su corazón lloró, paralizado.

—Parece que al final no eran rumores —musitó él con ironía antes de darse vuelta.

¿Rumores? ¿Por qué tendría que…?

—¿Qué! ¡No! —aulló saliendo de su estupor.

¡No había escuchado todo!

Kotoko se echó a andar rápido para aclararle a Naoki que no saldría a solas con Kin-chan y que era un malentendido.

No obstante, su torpeza hizo la mejor aparición de su vida, haciéndole resbalar en el suelo. Eso le dio mucha más ventaja a él, ocasionando que lo perdiera por completo al entrar al aula.

Fue como la escena de una película, donde el amor de su vida se le escapaba de las manos y la protagonista no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Detuvo sus pasos, impotente, sabiendo por experiencia que Naoki se cerraría en banda allí dentro. Y hasta poder estar a solas la idea de que saldría el domingo con Kin-chan cimentaría bien en su cabeza… de hecho, con su memoria ni era necesario el tiempo.

Pisoteó el suelo con frustración, diciéndose que las cosas iban de mal en peor. Ya ni le valía pensar si estaba celoso o dolido, solo no quería que tuviese una impresión equivocada, que le arrebatara todo sentimiento. No quería herir a Naoki, odiaba hacerle sentir mal.

—Es lo que has hecho justo ahora, Kotoko —se reprendió con voz temblorosa.

 _Era una pésima mejor amiga._

—¿Entrará a mi clase, Aihara?

No necesitaba escuchar a Takada-sensei en ese momento.

Asintió desganada y caminó sin voltear a ver al tutor, entrando al aula arrastrando los pies.

Observó a su mejor amigo, que estaba sentado rígidamente en su lugar y ni siquiera la miró al entrar. Watanabe le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

Negó y se sentó, bajando su mirada hacia su cuaderno. Sorpresivamente, se sentía seca por dentro, sin poder llorar. El corazón lo tenía encogido, pero no había lágrimas por derramar de sus ojos.

Mecánicamente cogió un papel para escribir sobre la lección. No obstante, lo primero que escribió su mano derecha fue: "Escúchame". Arrancó ese pedazo de hoja y lo dobló, pasándolo detrás cuando el profesor se dio la espalda.

Sin parpadear, al mismo segundo vio caer la nota al suelo, signo de que fue ignorada. La dejó ahí y escribió otra, que contenía un "Lo siento", pero la entregó abierta. Ésa recibió el mismo trato que la anterior.

Y así fue con el "Por favor", "Es un malentendido", y todas las frases cortas que plasmó en papel, solo para acumularse en el suelo.

La hora acabó y ella se volvió en su asiento, mirando implorante a su mejor amigo. Nerviosa por dentro, le colocó una mano sobre la suya, buscando sus ojos.

—Naoki…

Él apartó su mano de ella y cogió su cuaderno, extendiéndoselo.

—Toma, ¿quieres comprobar los ejercicios de matemáticas, no? —manifestó impávido.

Negó.

—Esta lección estará en los exámenes —continuó su amigo, como si nada pasara.

Una parte de ella le gritó que él estaba retrayéndose con sus sentimientos como lo hacía en cuestiones difíciles, en las que ella debía insistir para que saliera de su caparazón… pero la parte negativa le aseguró que actuaba así porque estaba tranquilo después de confirmar la supuesta relación con Kin-chan, y que ya que había salido de dudas no tenía que agrandar el hecho, descartándolo como hacía con las cosas nimias.

Era difícil saber en qué creer, sus actitudes eran tan contradictorias. Y ella tenía la mente aturdida.

—Te quiero —soltó de golpe.

Escuchó el sonido de cosas caer a su alrededor. Su voz había llamado la atención de toda la silenciosa clase.

Él abrió los ojos de más durante un segundo.

Un palpitar ansioso la hizo sujetar con fuerza el cuaderno de él, aguardando su respuesta. Le daba igual la estupidez de su impulsividad, quería oír lo que tenía por decir.

Naoki esbozó una sonrisa y ella oyó la voz del profesor saludando a la clase.

—Sí, _solo soy tu mejor amigo_.

Las palabras de él le cayeron como un plomazo.

 **[…]**

Básicamente, la siguiente semana Kotoko permaneció andando, sin saber en realidad lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que parecía solo imágenes difusas en sus ojos.

Al concluir las clases, había llorado a mares con las chicas, quienes le consolaron hasta que cayó rendida, ayudándole a recomponerse para cuando tuviese que enfrentarse a los demás.

En especial con Naoki.

Había puesto una máscara fingiendo que estaba bien, tratando con todas sus fuerzas engañarse creyendo que podrían seguir siendo muy amigos, como había planeado una vez. No quería que él viera lo vacía que se sentía por dentro al haber expresado sus sentimientos y que no fuesen correspondidos.

Quería pretender que todo era como antes. Y él parecía estar de acuerdo.

Ambos se hablaban permanentemente; iban juntos a la escuela y hasta pasaban tiempo juntos en casa.

Pero ya no era lo mismo. No había cercanía. Reían y les seguía un silencio incómodo. Les faltaba mirarse como antes. O disfrutar del mismo espacio sin hablar. Evitaban los temas demasiado íntimos.

 _No eran mejores amigos_.

Al final había pasado lo que tanto temía, y era lo que le consumía los pensamientos a todas horas.

Había perdido a su Naoki.

Enamorarse de él no había valido la pena, había acabado su relación… había acabado con once bonitos años de amistad, reduciéndolos a una compañía sin sentimientos, que se sostenía solo por el recuerdo de un pasado que difícilmente podía unir dos pedazos que no iban.

Y era por ella, solo por ella. Le quedaba claro que él se esforzaba por actuar con naturalidad, aunque sin darle esperanzas a su corazón enamorado, mientras ella se mantenía compadeciendo de sí misma.

Era culpa de ella, que _estúpidamente_ habló de sus sentimientos, no solo del peor modo posible, sino cruzando una línea que lo arruinó todo.

Era a causa de ella, porque _supuestamente_ había roto la confianza entre los dos al hacer que él se enterara de las cosas sin escucharlo de su boca.

Se merecía el sitio donde estaba.

 **[…]**

El viernes finalmente había llegado, aunque no traía mucho consuelo a Kotoko. Viviendo en casa de Naoki, la privacidad y soledad para ahogarse en su pena eran imposibles.

En realidad, en circunstancias normales, habría sido extraño que no pasara el fin de semana con ellos, así que no había mucho que lamentar. Pero por lo menos habría podido poner la excusa de sus días femeninos para decir que se quedaba en casa, como una vez hizo.

Si ahora lo utilizaba como excusa, en seis días se darían cuenta de su mentira, ya que no era muy discreta actuando malhumorada durante su periodo.

Y, por si fuera poco, era tan regular que, aun con vergüenza de admitirlo, _Naoki sabía el tiempo exacto en que menstruaba_. Más cuando en una ocasión, pareciendo inafectado, él le llevó unas hojas de té de parte de su madre y le preparó una infusión en su casa, diciendo que era para sus calambres.

De modo que, incluso si lograba engañar a los demás, su mejor amigo rápido sacaría conclusiones.

Y no quería preocuparlo más, cuando el malestar era suyo. En su opinión, Naoki estaba siendo lo más comprensivo que podía.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en los exámenes? —le preguntó él en ese mismo instante.

Terrible.

—No tan bien como otras veces, principalmente en matemáticas, parece que aparecieron los temas más difíciles para mí.

 _Hasta creía que Takada-sensei había seleccionado aquellos con los que tuvo problemas en clase_.

Él asintió. —Cuando recibas los resultados los practicaré contigo —sentenció. —Es probable que aparezca en el examen de clasificación.

—En ese caso, me ayudaría mucho, gracias Naoki. Y a ti… ¿qué te parecieron los exámenes?

Le vio encogerse de hombros con una expresión lejana.

—Tengo la sospecha que…

Hubo un grito.

En menos de un parpadeo ella se vio pegada al pecho de Naoki, oyendo los apurados latidos de su corazón, sin hacer caso a los sonidos alrededor de ella. Quería permanecer ahí, arropada por su calor y su olor a madera, presa de sus brazos, igual que el día aciago en que las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró Naoki, y ahí ella se dio cuenta que fue en su imaginación que creyó que la abrazaba, porque solo su mano derecha sostenía su codo.

 _Era ella la aferrada a su cuerpo_.

Tragó saliva y se apartó asintiendo.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —Se giró para ver a un abuelo inclinándose, junto a una bicicleta tirada y unas verduras esparcidas en la acera. —Perdí el control por una abeja en mi nariz, soy alérgico. ¿Les hice daño?

—Fue un accidente, no se preocupe —dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Está herido, ojii-san? —inquirió su amigo en tono educado.

El aludido negó y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

—Le ayudo, ojii-san —susurró ella, arrodillándose para reunir sus verduras. Naoki hizo lo mismo.

Al terminar, se despidieron con unas reverencias y retomaron sus caminos. Inquieta por lo que había ocurrido antes, miró de soslayo a Naoki.

—Gracias; como siempre, no me había dado cuenta.

—Lo supuse —contestó él, viendo hacia delante. —Deberías acostumbrarte a ser independiente.

 _Él no la cuidaría siempre_.

—Lo sé —pronunció con debilidad, pero no le respondía a él.

 **[…]**

Aprovechando la oportunidad para escapar de casa, Kotoko acudió al llamado de su padre, que le había enviado un mensaje para verlo en el restaurante. Éste había llegado cuando sufría del escrutinio de su tía, quien parecía a punto de adivinar la desgracia que había ocurrido.

Todavía no le había dicho de su estrepitosa confesión, seguida del rechazo, porque temía que acudiera a su hijo con reclamos, o se sumiera en una depresión al ver sus ilusiones acabadas. Si Noriko-san caía en ese estado, le contagiaría, y quería ser más fuerte cuando llegara la hora de compartir la fatídica noticia.

Quería soportar al decir en voz alta que _Naoki no la amaba_.

Aun no era capaz de hacerlo; a las chicas les había dicho que le rechazó con el argumento de que solo era su mejor amigo… pero a su oba-sama sí le pronunciaría esa frase triste que se llevaría lo último de sus sueños e ilusiones consigo.

Necesitaba todo el poder del mundo para no derrumbarse, ni siquiera ante la mujer que la quería como una madre. Lo necesitaba para seguir y sonreír sin falsedad. Para sentir que el mundo tenía color y no era solo espejismos.

—Kotoko —saludó su padre al verla acercarse a la barra, tras la cual él estaba.

Alzó las comisuras de su boca haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Hola, papá.

Él suspiró y le hizo una señal a Hideki, su empleado de mayor tiempo en el negocio. —Encárgate, estaré en un privado.

El cocinero sonrió con un asentimiento.

—¿Quieres algo, hija? —preguntó su padre y ella negó.

Él rodeó la barra y le precedió en el camino hacia la estancia privada que quedaba hasta el final del local, donde cerró las puertas deslizantes cuando ella ingresó.

Sentía curiosidad y desconfianza por lo que tuviera que decir; se le hacía impensable que sospechara algo de lo que ocurría con ella.

—He estado buscando apartamentos en renta y quería saber tu opinión —reveló su padre, ganándose un jadeo de ella.

Hasta hacía unas horas había pensado en tener su espacio, pero no con demasiada vehemencia. Separarlos en ese punto significaría algo de alivio… aunque podría robarle el remedio para sanar su relación con Naoki. La distancia podría servir para apartarlos definitivamente.

—¿Tan… pronto? —Se le entrecortó la voz.

Él emitió un largo suspiro. —¿Estás de acuerdo con vivir en la casa Irie? He visto que… tu relación con él no es la misma de antes y, no sé si estoy equivocado, porque nos vemos poco, pero pareces triste, diferente.

—Papá…

—Mi amistad con Ai-chan y su familia es importante, y sé que también lo ha sido para ti, pero tú estás primero.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y negó con energía.

—No es nada para tomar medidas drásticas, papá. Es solo… una pequeña diferencia entre Naoki y yo, tú no tienes que preocuparte. Tampoco importa si tú quieres mudarte ya o más adelante… estaré contigo. Perdiste la casa que soñabas, tienes derecho a decidir. —Inspiró con fuerza—. Yo… perdóname por no hablar bien contigo después de lo que ocurrió, sé que te dolió mucho, era el fruto de todo tu esfuerzo… y los sueños junto a mamá… debí acompañarte…

Su padre soltó una risa y le cogió una mano sobre la mesa. —Un padre no tiene que perturbar a su hija con esas cosas, Ai-chan me ayudó mucho. Y el restaurante también. La casa no importa, Etsuko lo entendería… lo que no habría… lo que no habría soportado era que te pasara algo… si te hubiera perdido ese día…

Ella sollozó y dio vuelta a la mesa para abrazarlo, como cuando era una niñita pequeña. —Mamá me cuida… y quiere que yo cuide de ti aquí… no me iré a ningún lado.

Su padre le acarició el cabello y la abrazó. El amor de su padre la llenó de luz y fuerza, él era el hombre más resiliente que había conocido, el que más luchaba por sus metas y enfrentaba los obstáculos; si él había logrado continuar sin el amor de su vida, ella también lo haría, con su ejemplo.

Ella había perdido a una parte de su mundo, mas como Aihara demostraría el sol volvía a alumbrar en las tinieblas. Quizá amaría a Naoki hasta su último respiro, pero viviría. Y tendría a su amigo, lucharía para que conservaran una amistad fuerte, acomodada después de los últimos cambios.

—Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti —aseguró su padre cuando se separaron y ella asintió.

—También de ti, papá. —Los dos rieron.

Se sentó en el espacio junto a él.

—¿Qué te parece si sigo buscando casas y lo decidimos más adelante, cuando arregles tu desacuerdo con Naoki? —sugirió su padre.

Le conocía bien.

—Creo que me gusta esa opción.

 **[…]**

Su padre le había dicho que se quedara a cenar en el Shige, así que Kotoko avisó a su tía, quien le respondió que lo sospechaba y le deseó que no se preocupara.

La comida de su padre tenía un efecto mágico en su cuerpo, pues cada que terminaba se sentía como vitalizada, y todo parecía más feliz. Nada tenía que ver su amor por los alimentos, sino el alma contenida en cada bocado del arte de su padre; estaba lleno de sentimientos y significados.

Eso ocurrió otra vez. Al concluir, se sentía más que satisfecha, y pensaba que los altibajos de tres semanas sabían mejor con la comida de su padre.

Sentía el impulso de ir a casa y decirle a Naoki que las cosas comenzarían a estar bien. Contenta, le comunicó a su padre que se iría.

—¿Estás segura que irás ahora? —cuestionó él—. Es algo tarde y en las noticias salió un reportaje de un hombre peligroso rondando las calles aledañas a casa.

Cogiendo los platos para lavarlos en la cocina, negó. —Tendré cuidado —afirmó saliendo del privado. —Enviaré un mensaje a casa para que sepan.

—¿Kotoko?

Se detuvo al oír su nombre. Una figura conocida se plantó delante de ella.

—¿Kin-chan? Hola.

—¡Sí eres tú! Sabía que no me equivocaba. ¿Trabajas aquí? —Señaló los platos que cargaba con maestría. —¿Admiten personal de medio tiempo? No llevas uniforme.

Habló demasiado rápido para ella, así que solo negó una vez.

—Es el restaurante de mi padre. —Miró al susodicho, todavía con los platos en sus manos. —Papá, él es un amigo de la escuela.

—¿Tu-padre-es-dueño-de-Shige? —trastabilló Kin-chan. —¡Señor, es un honor! —Se inclinó casi hasta tocar sus propias rodillas. —Ikezawa Kinnosuke. Admiro mucho su comida, sus platos son celestiales.

Oh, sí, había olvidado que él quería ser cocinero.

—Soy Aihara Shigeo, Ikezawa-kun. Es un placer conocerte, gracias por alabar mi cocina.

—Puede decirme Kin-chan, todos lo hacen, Aihara-san. Hay un platillo que…

—Iré a lavar los platos —manifestó ella escabulléndose, dejando que su padre lidiara con la exultante plática de su amigo pelinegro.

Ésta seguía cuando terminó su tarea. Contrario a lo que esperaba, su padre no parecía agobiado, sino charlaba con bastante seriedad, y Kin-chan le entendía. Se daba cuenta de la pasión de ambos por la cocina, a un nivel diferente al de ella.

Su padre había sido dichoso teniéndolo como hijo; ella no tenía grandes habilidades en la cocina, y su progenitor habría estado feliz de legarle su restaurante a un sucesor de su propia sangre.

—¿Ya te vas, Kotoko? —preguntó él mirándola.

—Sí, no quiero que se haga más tarde.

—Es peligroso, Kotoko —terció Kin-chan—. Te acompañaré —anunció poniéndose en pie. —Otro día visitaré el restaurante para seguir conversando con usted, oji-san.

—Serás bienvenido. Te agradezco que la acompañes.

Tras eso, se despidieron y abandonaron el local, caminando por las calles de la ciudad en silencio. Pensó que habría sido más conveniente enamorarse de alguien como Kin-chan, que tuviera planes con los que tal vez pudiera continuar el negocio familiar. A su padre le gustaría que su esposo fuese cocinero.

Y ella no habría tenido una situación delicada con Naoki.

Como creía que pasó, tarde o temprano su amigo habría aceptado que se relacionara con Kin-chan, y habrían encontrado el modo de equilibrar las cosas, más ella, teniendo a un mejor amigo y un novio en su vida.

Kin-chan no era un mal tipo; probablemente su inteligencia no era la habitual y sus aptitudes más culinarias, pero nadie era perfecto. Si no hubiese conocido a Naoki, ni se hubiese enamorado de éste, tal vez le habría dado una oportunidad. Después de tratarlo ya no le juzgaba mucho por su apariencia y actitudes… de hecho, había sido un poco prejuiciosa, así que podría haber tenido algo bueno con él.

Sin embargo, las circunstancias eran diferentes, Kin-chan no le gustaba como hombre ni le provocaba sentimientos amorosos. Era Naoki quien lo hacía. Y eso le había dejado como ahora.

—Nunca saliste con nosotros —habló de pronto Kin-chan, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar.

—Sí.

—Olvidé que era semana de exámenes.

Asintió.

—Eh… ¿pudiste saber lo que querías, Kotoko?

—Naoki no me lo dijo, pero está bien. Lo haría si lo considerara necesario.

—¡Mira, una máquina de peluches samurái! —exclamó él al pasar por una casa de vídeo juegos. Luego se adelantó.

Soltando una risa por su actitud infantil, le siguió, porque había prometido a su papá que volvería con él. Además, conocía al dueño, había ido con Naoki y Yuuki varias veces.

—Te voy a conseguir uno, Kotoko —le dijo Kin-chan cuando llegó a él. —Ese blanco con rosa de la esquina, ya lo verás.

Ese era el menos indicado, según notó. Ella tenía uno similar en su habitación —de la versión navideña—, obtenido por Naoki. —Saca el que más te guste a ti, Kin-chan.

Él no lo hizo caso y perdió cinco intentos queriendo jalar el peluche.

—Naoki me ha enseñado la técnica —interrumpió—. ¿Te gusta el color azul? —Ése era el más fácil de conseguir.

Le hizo a un lado y, siguiendo la guía de su Naoki, en su primer intento obtuvo el peluche azul con el casco de la armadura y un sable en su mano, de lo más raro. Se lo dio a Kin-chan y caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose cuando no le encontró siguiéndole.

Retomaron su camino y pronto llegaron al vecindario donde vivía. Allí se adelantó un poco.

—Mi casa es la de allá. —Indicó a la esquina.

—Kotoko, Irie me exigía no causarte problemas ni incitar los rumores. —Se paró al oírlo.

Se le hacía imposible de creer que solo fuese aquello.

—Lo demás es entre hombres.

 _Claro_.

—…pero, puedo confesarte una cosa de eso.

* * *

 ** _NA: No todo es un lecho de rosas al enamorarse del mejor amigo._**

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydney: Well, Kotoko still isn't very clever he,he. Poor girl. About Naoki, ummm, the problem with one POV, mostly of someone absent-minded, is that we don't read what the other party is doing, just reading between lines. Thanks for reading :) ** _  
_**

* * *

 _Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

—Sí, después de todo, no puedo competir con _él_ , ¿no crees?

Llamó a la puerta con dos golpes y a los pocos segundos la voz grave de Naoki le permitió pasar.

— _Naoki-kun, ¿regálame cincuenta primaveras?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **10**

* * *

Kotoko repitió la frase de Kin-chan en su cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que se había dicho, la curiosidad nata del ser humano la tentaba a escuchar lo que tuviese por contar. Y él lo hacía de buena gana.

Intrigada, para no parecer muy entusiasta, lentamente se giró para verlo. Kin-chan sostenía el cuello del peluche como si quisiera ahogarlo.

Ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo casi con temor.

—Le dije que me gustas.

Tensó su cuerpo. No se había equivocado asumiéndolo.

Él se acercó extendiendo el peluche. —Kin-chan.

—Sé que no te gusto, pero no quiero rendirme. Si me das una oportunidad, podrías enamorarte de mí. Y yo también podría hacerlo, eres bonita, divertida y amable, no te importó volverte amiga de unos tontos del F, sería feliz si fueras mi novia. Te trataría bien.

No podía mentir, se sintió halagada de que la tuviera en alta estima, y hasta de recibir la primera confesión de su vida. De cualquier forma, su corazón ni su mente le animaron; además de ser muy pronto, tenía la sospecha que nunca lo vería más que como un amigo.

—Kin-chan, una chica sería afortunada de ser tu novi…

Abrió los ojos al sentir una presión sobre los dientes.

Él se apartó veloz, tocándose la boca. —¡Rayos! No debí hacerlo, escuché que me decías que serías afortunada y yo…

Se frotó la dentadura frontal, sorprendida e indignada a partes iguales.

—¿Qué te pasa, Kin-chan? No vuelvas a hacer algo así —exigió arrugando la nariz. Gruñó. —No estaba aceptando. —Miró al cielo contando hasta diez, antes de gritar enloquecida. —Decía que _otra chica_ se sentiría afortunada de tenerte como novio —masculló un poco malhumorada, esforzándose por tener tacto.

—Oh…

—No debiste tratar de besarme. Solo podrías hacerlo cuando tengas tiempo con una novia y con más cuidado. —Suspiró—. No puedo darte una oportunidad, Kin-chan. No quiero darte falsas esperanzas… me gusta alguien más.

—Quería intentarlo, lo siento. Pensé que lograría algo. Me siento terrible. ¡No me odies! —Él se mesó el cabello. —Entiendo, aunque no le sienta bien a mi ego. Eres la primera chica que me gusta de veras y no sabía cómo comportarme. Gracias por ser sincera.

—Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos, no puedo decirte qué sentir, pero yo llevo enamorada mucho tiempo de alguien más y es tonto de mi parte decirlo, pero encontrarás a alguien para ti.

—Seguro.

—Entenderé si no quieres que…

—No te equivoques —interrumpió él—, no me has roto el corazón ni nada de eso. Solo me has gustado tres semanas y me confesé porque quería. Gracias, Kotoko; al menos pude confesarme. Yo… Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—¿Estará bien para ti?

—Sí, después de todo, no puedo competir con _él_ , ¿no crees? —Él rió divertido. —Bueno, ya estás en casa, hasta luego.

Kin-chan corrió el camino de vuelta sin darle oportunidad de preguntarle si sabía quién era _él_ , así que no le quedó de otra más que terminar de llegar a casa. Iba sorprendida de dar un rechazo, y se preguntaba cómo lo haría alguien que recibía confesiones continuamente; a ella le dejaba una sensación incómoda por la otra persona, preocupándose de sus sentimientos.

Quizá, multiplicado por dos o tres, era eso lo que sentía Naoki con ella… si bien no había sido muy empático con ella al rechazarla. Hubo poca consideración en sus palabras. Pensándolo bien, pese a ser su mejor amigo, fue muy…

—¡Kotoko-chan! ¿Has venido sola! —La voz de Noriko-san a lo alto de las escaleras de entrada le interrumpió sus pensamientos confusos. —Estábamos viendo las noticias y una joven denunció a un pervertido de por aquí. —Continuó su tía mientras subía hasta ella. —Es tan grotesco, es un exhibicionista; ella regresaba de la universidad y un hombre se bajó los pantalones cuando pasó cerca.

—¿De verdad! —exclamó horrorizada, entrando a casa con premura. —¡Vaya! Qué bueno que me acompañó un amigo. Pobre chica.

—Sí, es una suerte. Onii-chan no vio nada sospechoso allá afuera, pero él se habría cruzado contigo y habría evitado que te hicieran eso. Espero que lo atrapen pronto.

—Yo también lo espero. Emm…

Su tía prosiguió. —La próxima vez que vengas muy tarde y estás sola, procura decirle a onii-chan, para que vaya por ti y no circules desprotegida de ese hombre. ¡Antes no pasaban cosas así!

—Oba-sama —aprovechó que tomaba un respiro—, ¿has dicho que Naoki salió? Supongo que ya regresó.

—Oh, sí, me extraña que no se encontraran. Él está arriba, estudiando como siempre. Los demás estamos en viendo la televisión. ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

—También subiré —dijo antes de que la charla continuara.

Se apresuró al piso de arriba. Acudió a su habitación por un cuaderno y salió de ella para ir al dormitorio continuo. Frente a la puerta se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire. _Empezaría poco a poco a reconstruir lo que se podía._

Llamó a la puerta con dos golpes y a los pocos segundos la voz grave de Naoki le permitió pasar.

Cuando estuvo dentro no hizo ningún ruido, así que él se volvió y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

Ella le mostró su cuaderno de física. —¿Tienes tiempo para una revisión? —articuló con voz titubeante.

Sin palabras, Naoki le hizo un gesto para acercarse. Después cogió el cuaderno de su mano y comenzó a leerlo concentrado.

Ella se sentó en la cama de Yuuki, viendo el bote de basura junto al escritorio, abriendo la boca sorprendida al reparar que dentro había una caja de sus chocolates preferidos, de los que seguramente el pequeño no le invitó cuando comió. Ni siquiera eran los favoritos de él, y la había visto tan decaída que el dulce habría sido estupendo para ella.

Para no caer en la indignación, desvió la mirada y posó sus ojos más arriba, encontrando un portarretrato con la fotografía de ellos dos en su primer día de preparatoria. Difícilmente, él había accedido a que ella se colgara de su brazo en público, pero lo hizo para esa fotografía frente a un árbol de cerezo de la escuela. No sonreía, solo veía a la cámara tranquilamente; ella, al contrario, tenía ojos y sonrisa brillantes, saludando con la mano libre.

Irónicamente, la fotografía fue hecha antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

—¿Oba-sama hizo que la pusieras en tu escritorio? —inquirió a los pocos minutos, señalando el portarretrato, que antes no había estado ahí.

Él bufó y cerró el cuaderno con un golpe seco.

—Naoki…

—Listo, ya puedes irte.

Suspirando, se puso en pie y cogió su tarea; caminó a la puerta arrastrando los pies.

Frenó su cuerpo antes de salir. Había una cosa que podía decir para normalizar su relación.

— _Naoki-kun, ¿regálame cincuenta primaveras?_

Él bajó la mirada, para después darle la espalda. —No estoy seguro de que las quieras —susurró.

Pestañeó como en un trance.

Luego simplemente se fue, porque la voz no le funcionó.

 **[…]**

Estando en cama, Kotoko llegó a la conclusión de que Naoki dijo eso porque creía que, al no corresponderle, en el fondo no deseaba pasar más con él y preguntaba por costumbre.

La cuestión es que había pronunciado esas palabras para hacerle ver que quería dar pequeños pasos para que volvieran a ser grandes amigos. Tal vez lo más apropiado sería decirle que olvidara la declaración de que le quería, es decir, que estaba enamorada de él, porque deseaba que su relación se mantuviera.

Expondría el hecho de que su comportamiento no era muy cómodo y que podían trabajar para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la presencia del otro, sin el enamoramiento de por medio. Le diría que había estado ahí antes de que lo confesara, y no había hecho la diferencia. Resaltaría lo positivo, y eso era que ya no tendrían ningún secreto de por medio; no salía con Kin-chan ni lo haría nunca.

Tampoco tendría que pensar en que la hería, ella podía manejar sus sentimientos por su cuenta.

Sonaba magnífico, cierto, aunque no significaba que era imposible. Las metas importantes tomaban su tiempo y el corazón no era como un interruptor de luz que se podía apagar y encender a su antojo. Tendría sus bajas y altas, como alguien normal, pero al menos la verdad había salido a la luz… y, como decía Watanabe, era lo mejor. No le había dado los resultados que quería, por supuesto, solo que su sufrimiento no era por las dudas, sino un acontecimiento real.

Sonrió apesadumbrada. Esperaba que realmente funcionara lo que quería.

Con ese pensamiento, finalmente su cuerpo se relajó y se preparó para dormir.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al escuchar las bisagras de su puerta, que gritaban por aceite. No vio nada, porque su habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una calma en su pecho le detuvo de encender la lámpara junto a su cama, ni siquiera al oír el ruido de una respiración diferente a la suya.

Tranquila, esperó con los ojos cerrados, y luego sintió un conocido olor a madera muy cerca de ella. A eso siguió una caricia en sus cabellos y un soplo de aire muy cerca de sus ojos. Sonriendo, sintió la presión de dos labios en su frente, cariñosos. —¿Por qué tú no me…?

Antes de que su mejor amigo se alejara, estiró su mano… pero se encontró con un espacio vacío.

Levantó los párpados y gimió en voz alta, viendo que le alumbraba la luz del día. Junto al olor del desayuno.

Dando pataleos en la cama se tocó la frente, fría. Su inconsciente era malvado con ella.

 _Había sido otro sueño_.

 **[…]**

En la primera parte del sábado, Kotoko hizo muy bien en disimular lo irritable que se sentía de fantasear como si fuese real. El término correcto era alucinar, nada más que le parecía muy ofensivo a algo que en el fondo le gustaba.

Su mente le daba ánimos a su propio modo. Era una señal de que, si cumplía con su resolución de la noche, obtendría buenos resultados.

Era ilusa de nuevo, porque no tenía garantías, pero funcionaba.

A media tarde se encaminó a hablar con su amigo, bien decidida. Después de nueve días no había llorado —aun—, por lo que, junto a su sueño, parecía un buen augurio. Naoki estaba en su habitación, y tuvo suerte de que Yuuki salía cuando se plantó enfrente. Con una mirada extraña él se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar.

Se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo recostado en la cama, sobre las sábanas, con el antebrazo apoyado a la frente.

—Naoki —corrió a su lado—, ¿estás bien?

Él movió su brazo y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué quieres?

Se le hizo extraño que tuviera una dolencia, pensó al tiempo que negaba. —¿Quieres que te haga un té? ¿O busco una pastilla?

—No, quiero estar solo.

Ella se apoyó en la cama y colocó los dedos en sus sienes, empezando a darle un masaje.

—Kotoko, lo estás empeorando. Sal, por favor. —Él se giró a su costado y le dio la espalda.

Preocupada, salió de la habitación y corrió a la cocina, apurándose a preparar un té de hierba de limón con miel, que le llevó una vez que estuvo preparado.

Sin embargo, al volver a su habitación le encontró dormido.

Con un suspiro, depositó la taza en el escritorio y miró un momento la fotografía antes de abandonar el dormitorio.

 **[…]**

El domingo, la historia fue similar, llevándolas a ella y Noriko-san a preocuparse, porque Naoki rara vez se enfermaba —aparte de las notables ocasiones en que ella era la causante.

Kotoko no sabía cómo ayudarlo, y se sentía impotente. Era un estado normal para la población, pero no para él. Y aunque no fuera su obligación, quería ayudarlo.

Con ello en mente, entró escurridiza a su habitación mientras él descansaba. Llevaba consigo un termómetro, un recipiente de agua fría con unas gotas de una esencia medicinal que le dio su tía y una toalla, para comprobar que no tuviese temperatura y usar otro remedio casero además de los tés que había bebido.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados y una expresión contraída en el rostro; sus labios y frente los tenía muy fruncidos.

—Naoki —susurró al estar a su lado. Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y sintió que estaba tenso, pero no caliente.

Al no obtener respuesta, introdujo la toalla en el agua fría, la dejó humedecerse y la exprimió, para después colocarla en la frente de Naoki. Él la recibió con un escalofrío, cogiendo su muñeca.

—No tienes que hacer esto —musitó él con voz hosca, sin abrir los ojos. —No es tu lugar.

Contuvo una sonrisa triste. —No hay nada de malo en hacerlo.

—Eso es lo que piensas tú… pero, gracias —respondió Naoki en un murmullo. —Ya puedo encargarme yo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y asintió sin que le viera. Sin embargo, tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, cogiendo el portarretrato en sus manos. Se moría por decirle lo que quería, pero no era el mejor momento.

En el transcurso de la siguiente hora le escuchó humedecer el paño unas cuantas veces más, aunque luego la habitación se quedó en silencio, dejando pasar otra hora.

—Pensé que viviendo en la misma casa pasaríamos más tiempo juntos y sería mejor, pero siento que lo ha empeorado —expresó en voz alta, sin comprobar si estaba despierto o no.

Dejando el portarretrato en su lugar, se levantó para recoger el agua. Luego caminó hacia la puerta, donde miró sobre su hombro.

Le vio empuñar una mano mientras se iba.

 **[…]**

Para el lunes, Naoki no había mejorado. Ese día, apenas había desayunado y había salido normalmente hacia clases, obteniendo la completa atención de Kotoko, temiendo que en algún instante se desmayara por la falta de alimento.

Pero se distrajo de su supervisión cuando el tutor les entregó los resultados de los exámenes con una mirada fulminante. No creía que fuera culpa de su réplica dos semanas antes, ni porque ella bajara trece puntos en su nota final, de modo que se sintió consternada de que se suscitara otro problema.

La respuesta vino en el descanso, cuando se publicó la pizarra de calificaciones y toda la comunidad escolar se llevase una sorpresa.

 _Naoki no había tenido puntuación perfecta_.

En los años de conocerlo y de estudiar con él, nunca había pasado eso. Ahora se mantenía como el número uno, solo que con seis puntos menos de lo habitual.

Takada-sensei de seguro le culpaba. En realidad, todos en la escuela debían hacerlo. Hasta ella lo pensaba.

Su puesto treinta y cuatro en la lista le importaba menos; saber que le había afectado a él en sus estudios le inquietaba de sobremanera.

Huyendo de las miradas, regresó al aula donde él se había quedado, dispuesta a pedirle perdón. Allí solo estaba él y Harusawa-san, _el que antes era último de la clase_. Titubeante, se sentó en su lugar, de cara a Naoki, quien tenía la cabeza baja.

—Has obtenido seiscientos noventa y cuatro puntos. Perdón, mis problemas te han…

—¿Cuántos? —interrumpió él, alzando la vista, que parecía asombrada.

—Seiscientos noventa y cuatro.

De pronto él se echó a reír, como si le hubiese dicho la broma más divertida de su vida. Incluso su risa ganaba a las veces que se carcajeaban juntos.

¿Tendría algo su cerebro? Mirando atrás, ¿y si todo era un padecimiento cerebral? Tanta habilidad podía haber…

—Parece que… después de todo soy un genio —aseveró él entre jadeos, casi con satisfacción.

Sin entender nada, lo miró boquiabierta, y ni la llegada de sus alarmados compañeros le alteró la cara.

Naoki parecía celebrar haber salido mal.

 **[…]**

—No te distraigas al ir a tu clase de arte.

Kotoko pestañeó, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo a la despedida de Naoki. Terminó de guardar sus cosas y salió, pensando que no le había preguntado acerca de su dolor.

Caminó hacia la Clase F, donde quería invitar personalmente a sus amigas a casa el día siguiente, porque quería presentarlas a su familia.

Las chicas venían hacia ella, así que se encontraron a medio pasillo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida. Una vez que les dijo de la invitación, comenzaron a hablar de diferentes temas.

—Ya estás un poco mejor, ¿verdad? —le susurró Satomi. Asintió. —Lo pareces.

—Gracias por apoyarme.

Ambas sonrieron.

Jinko puso cara de desconcierto. —Lo siento, Kotoko. Satomi, no me reclames. Es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que Irie disminuyera su promedio; parece que el mundo ya no es como lo conocemos.

—Bueno, eso sí es extraño —admitió Satomi—. Lo entiendo de ti, Kotoko. Ahora he cambiado mi visión de Irie, los problemas con su mejor amiga pueden hacer mella en él.

—Vaya que sí. Supongo que después de rechazar tan cruelmente a su mejor amiga, no estaría tan tranquilo.

—¡Jinko! —gritó Satomi.

Ella frunció el ceño, recordando que había pasado por su cabeza tras la confesión de Kin-chan. —Es cierto. Lo he pensado, sé que no fue el mejor lugar, pero fue muy tajante e insensible, si cuando me pongo melosa me aparta con consideración.

—¿Y si es un error? ¿Cómo fue que dijo? —preguntó Satomi.

— _Solo_ soy tu mejor amigo. —Las tres brincaron al oír la voz que surgió detrás.

—¡Watanabe! —exclamó ella reconociéndolo. —No aparezcas así.

—Es una conversación privada —reprochó Jinko. —Aunque me interesa lo que tienes que decir, Watanabe-san.

Él rió. —No hablaban lo suficientemente bajo… y tenía que intervenir en el momento preciso.

Claro, solo le faltaba haber dicho "objeción".

—¿Insinúas que no fue "solo soy tu mejor amigo", sino "solo" soy tu mejor amigo? —repuso Satomi con el ceño fruncido. —¿Como cuando lo lamentamos? ¿En lugar de dejar en claro una cosa?

Watanabe esbozó una sonrisa enigmática. —Kotoko, ¿estás completamente segura que no está enamorado de ti?

—Creo que ustedes solo alimentan mis ilusiones cuando estoy dispuesta a resignarme. Me voy.

Eso dijo, pero en su mente se quedó pensando en las connotaciones de "solo".

 **[…]**

Kotoko vio un lado positivo de tres semanas con dificultades emocionales. Nunca había hecho un dibujo tan sombrío que podría ocasionar pesadillas en Yuuki si se lo mostraba ahora.

Se lo daría a su tío en su lugar.

Por otra parte, la confusión había dado paso a una obra con profundidad, y al concluirla esa misma tarde, su único pensamiento fue "solo".

Esperaba que Naoki se encontrara mejor, porque se moría por saber si Watanabe no había hablado por hablar. Si Satomi daba una interpretación correcta. No tenía nada que perder, el rechazo ya lo había recibido, y siendo sincera, uno rotundo no haría mucha diferencia, no cambiaba que él no estuviera enamorado de ella.

En cambio, si el "solo" era una resignación pesarosa de alguien que amaba, merecía arriesgarse a saberlo.

Tenía una última oportunidad, que no cualquiera ganaba. Después de tantos tropiezos e infortunios, le quedaba un "y si", una posibilidad de conseguir la felicidad que quería y con la que había soñado. ¿Podían culparla si la tomaba como una ilusa y masoquista?

¿Podían cuestionarle si tenía amor propio?

Ella sabía que sí.

En esa ocasión no se iba a dejar por el miedo y las dudas, esa vez no flaquearía ni huiría, iría de frente y buscaría sinceridad.

Así pues, respirando una gran bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta de su hogar.

* * *

 ** _NA: A veces es frustrante tratar de no alterar mucho la personalidad de alguien._**

 _¡Hola!_

 _Sí, me he tardado, tomando en cuenta que ya está terminado el fic. Han sido tiempos agitados, que creo mejoran ahora. Quería hacer unos ligeros cambios, pero confieso que con tantas cosas se borraron de mi mente._

 _En fin. Aunque es un poco menos distraída de lo normal, consideré que de todos modos Kotoko no se daría cuenta de que los chocolates podían no ser de Yuuki, ni relacionar la salida de Naoki._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Sí, a pesar de lo molesto que pueda resultar, Kin-chan es un buen amigo.

Sydney: Yes! That's the right answer, but here, Kotoko is less brave, because she had Naoki by her side, so she didn't need to develop that trait. Also, is as you said ha,ha. Thanks for your words! I hope, too, that your Holidays are great; have a wonderful New Year, and enjoy the party you have before me he,he. I have a lot of ideas to work with, I'll just take my time :D. **_  
_**

* * *

_Avance para el próximo capítulo:_

—Naoki, tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sonaba como una pareja a punto de discutir. Le vio quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué está pasando? _¿Qué nos pasa?_ —susurró, apretando su mano. —¿Por qué estamos así?


	12. Chapter 12

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **11**

* * *

Los ruidos a lo lejos le advirtieron a Kotoko dónde estaban las demás personas en casa, y emocionada, por poco no vio que las pantuflas de Naoki estaban bien acomodadas en su sitio, indicando que no se hallaba allí.

Un gemido salió de sus labios, pero se cambió el calzado y dejó sus pertenencias en la entrada, yendo hacia la sala de estar para investigar el paradero de su mejor amigo. Podía enviarle un mensaje o llamarlo, si él fuese a contestarle.

Al menos, parecía que no se había ocultado en su habitación. Esperaba que no hubiese ido al médico por estar más grave.

—Oba-sama. ¿Dónde está Naoki? —preguntó al entrar a la estancia.

Yuuki, que estaba con la consola, se las apañó para dejar de jugar sin poner pausa a un juego que no podía detenerse, y la miró al mismo tiempo que su madre, quien detuvo su tejido.

Viendo la expresión ausente de su tía, pensativa, sintió un temblor en su pierna, que detuvo cambiando el peso en sus pies. No quería apresurarla.

Sin embargo, por la cara de lamento que puso, la buena memoria de Irie Noriko falló.

—Creo que lo dijo mientras contaba los puntos y no le presté atención —se disculpó su oba-sama. —Solo sé que ya no le duele la cabeza.

—Onii-chan salió a comprar un libro de medicina, pero no especificó dónde —intervino Yuuki, sonriendo pagado de sí mismo.

—Gracias —respondió resignada. Había muchas librerías, y perdería el tiempo buscando en diferentes partes.

Yendo hacia un sofá, se dejó caer de mala gana. Era estupendo.

—Naoki necesita refrenarse o entrará a la carrera con los conocimientos teóricos de todos los semestres —farfulló cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuki soltó una carcajada.

—¿Estás enojada con él, Kotoko-chan? —inquirió su oba-sama en tono indiscreto. —¿Huye de ti?

Movió la cabeza negativamente, porque no lo estaba, ni podía saberlo.

—Últimamente…

—¿Quieres jugar? —invitó Yuuki al mismo tiempo que su madre hablaba. —Puedo comenzar de nuevo la partida. Aprovechemos que onii-chan no está aquí —agregó malicioso.

Sonrió y negó. —Estoy desconcentrada, ganarías la partida con facilidad.

Él resopló y continuó con su juego, rápidamente llenando la sala de ruidos de monedas. Era el juego de aventureros que recibían ganancias al resolver los complicados acertijos.

Con las piernas en constante movimiento, esperó a que pasara el rato y Naoki volviera. Poco a poco se convenció que debía esperarlo en el portón de entrada, para dar una vuelta y que tuviesen privacidad para hablar.

Sentía la mirada de su tía clavada en ella, como ansiando preguntarle. Por lo menos la presencia de Yuuki servía como escudo.

Hablaría con ella solo después de hacerlo con Naoki.

—¿Invitaste a tus amigas para mañana, Kotoko-chan?

—Sí, oba-sama. Ellas agradecieron la invitación. No se irán muy tarde por el hombre, pero vendrán.

—Eso está bien. Ya quiero conocer a tus… ¡oh! Tengo que comprar unas cosas para hacer aperitivos, mañana temprano tengo una cita con el dentista y no me dará tiempo. —Ella dejó su tejido en el sofá. —Iré ahora mismo. ¿Quieres venir Yuuki-kun?

—Estoy…

—Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Su pequeño "hermanito" puso una sonrisa de Chesire y asintió, presionando varios botones en el control.

—¿Tú, Kotoko-chan? No, supongo que estás muy cansada y esperas a Naoki. Quédate aquí, no tienes que preocuparte por preparar la cena.

Asintió, mirando los movimientos de su tía.

—Yuuki, no tardes. Saldremos pronto.

Él asintió y se apuró en terminar su juego. Su oba-sama salió y ella se quedó con la sensación de que quería dejarla sola.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Yuuki al concluir la etapa, tras lo cual guardó su avance. —¿Lo viste, nee-san?

—¡Lo has hecho en menos de cinco minutos! ¡Lo haré mejor que tú la próxima vez!

Yuuki le sacó la lengua y comenzó a apagar la consola; mientras esperaba, la miró sobre su hombro.

—Nee-san.

—¿Sí?

—Yo vi a onii-chan hacer algo que tú no sabes…

—¡Yuuki! —La voz de oba-sama desde fuera cortó con lo que él fuese a decir, así que únicamente le vio encogerse de hombros y desconectar la consola.

—Yuuki, ¿qué ibas a…?

Noriko-san abrió la puerta con expresión interrogante.

—Ya voy, mami —musitó Yuuki con dulzura, corriendo hacia la salida.

Ella suspiró.

—No sé cuánto tardaremos, quiero hornear algo y tendré que ir más lejos, te quedas responsable de casa. Llevo mi móvil por si ocurre una emergencia. —Afirmó a las explicaciones.

Su tía se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo sin andar.

—Kotoko-chan, no creas que no sé que pasa algo, espero que lo arreglen cuando regresemos.

No consiguió responder, aunque sonrió.

Al saberse sola, suspiró y se puso en pie. Era consciente de que no iba a concentrarse mucho en sus deberes pensando en el interrogatorio a Naoki, pero valía el intento. No se iban a hacer solas y menos si después no tenía ánimos.

Recogió sus cosas en la entrada y subió las escaleras.

 **[…]**

Media hora más tarde, luego de infructuosos intentos de contestar debidamente, Kotoko se rindió. Las ansias iban acabando con ella y no eran buenas compañeras para llevar a cabo las actividades en sus libros.

Tampoco lo era el constante sonido de las manecillas del reloj en su mesa.

Naoki le había dado una explicación detallada al respecto, y aun así se preguntó cómo el tiempo parecía transcurrir lento cuando esperaba algo, mientras que cuando no, podía irse en un parpadeo. Ahora cada minuto se le hacía eterno y le ponía loca; lanzaría el reloj a la pared si no lo necesitara.

Poniéndose en pie, comenzó a recorrer su habitación de lado a lado, aprendiéndose el número de pasos entre las cuatro paredes y la medida de la cama. Cuando no fue suficiente, salió al pasillo e hizo lo mismo, contando en voz alta para oír algo más que su respiración.

Lo que siguió fue el saloncillo de su tía, pero ahí sus ojos se enfocaron en la estantería, donde estaban los álbumes menos inquietantes de su oba-sama —esos donde no se veía a Naoki con vestidos—, y cogió uno al azar. Para no perderse la llegada de su amigo, abandonó el cuarto para sentarse frente a la puerta del dormitorio de éste, estirando las piernas y apoyando la espalda.

Colocó el álbum sobre su muslo y lo abrió con cuidado, sintiendo una sonrisa involuntaria al solo ver la primera página.

Ella, de seis años, tenía abrazada a Naoki, quien lucía una mueca de resignación en su infantil rostro. Ambos vestían impermeables y había una red de pescar entre los dos, cuando acompañaron a sus padres.

En la siguiente los vio vestidos con trajes tradicionales, ella con la bolsa con un pescadito dorado que él había atrapado para dársela. Con seis años, Naoki se había tomado el tiempo de analizar la situación y coger el pez en el primer intento.

A esa siguieron fotografías del mismo día, mientras disfrutaban del festival de verano, con los fuegos artificiales. En la última de todas ésas, salía ella dormida y a Naoki picándole la mejilla, imagen de la que hasta el presente no sabía si era para despertarla o comprobar que dormía.

Rió al ver la página continua; en la fotografía, los dos estaban disfrazados de las bananas de un programa australiano, famoso en esa época, vistiendo pijamas de rayas verticales azules y blancas, con gorros amarillos de punta marrón. Era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en esa casa, por una estancia de su madre en el doctor, y su oba-sama lo había aprovechado al máximo.

Después estaban las fotografías de su séptimo cumpleaños, tras las cuales el tiempo se interrumpía hasta el de Naoki. En aquel octubre, su madre había muerto por sus complicaciones renales; ella no había querido un trasplante de parte de su padre o mejores amigos, y estaba en la lista de espera.

Las fotografías del cumpleaños de Naoki no eran muchas, y de ahí venían las de aquella Navidad, la fecha favorita de su madre y donde su padre lloró tanto que salió con los ojos rojos en las imágenes.

Pasó las siguientes páginas y concluyó, cerrando el álbum. Eran parte de su historia, pensó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Verlo le recordaba lo importante que eran los dos para ambos; si bien muchas veces se llevaba la impresión de que ella recibía mucho a cambio de Naoki, como incluso él hizo pequeñas cosas al estar diferente con ella.

Puso el álbum en el suelo y elevó sus rodillas para abrazarlas, aguardando por él.

Quizá pasó un minuto, cinco o diez, pero oyó la puerta principal al cerrarse, poniéndose alerta. Cuando escuchó bien los pasos de él en la escalera, y le vio de reojo, se hizo la dormida, curiosa de saber lo que haría al hallarla frente a su puerta.

Hubo un suspiro y un sonido de papel, y después sintió cómo le movía para poder alzarla en brazos, luego de lo cual él caminó en alguna dirección.

Bajo su cuerpo; su pecho, manos y brazos, los sintió rígidos. Él decía que no pesaba nada, y su cabeza ya no dolía.

—Estás tenso, sabes que estoy despierta, ¿verdad? —pronunció abriendo los ojos.

Él bajó su mirada y la conectó con la de ella. —Sí.

—¿Y no te importa?

—Tú eres quien fingía estar dormida —expuso él como si fuese obvio.

Naoki la depositó en el suelo, frente a la puerta de su habitación. Se giró a su izquierda para regresar.

Ella le cogió de la mano, muy fuerte. Él podría haberla arrastrado, mas se detuvo.

—Naoki, tenemos que hablar.

Aquello sonaba como una pareja a punto de discutir. Le vio quedarse en silencio.

—¿Qué está pasando? _¿Qué nos pasa?_ —susurró, apretando su mano. —¿Por qué estamos así?

Él no respondió.

—¿Es que ya no te importa lo que ocurra con nosotros?

Naoki se volvió a ella. —Me importa. Eres tú quien buscaste a alguien más —dijo con tono agrio para después arrugar la nariz.

—¿Esto es por mi amistad con los del F?

—No. Ni voy a controlar tus amistades. —Él gruñó. —Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Ya pasó el… No tiene sentido que hablemos de cosas que no resolverán nada.

—¿Qué cosas? Naoki, así no puedo entender, ni siquiera sé con exactitud qué fue lo que detonó todo. De pronto no podíamos ni hablar, apenas nos veíamos viviendo en la misma casa… y… creo que todo empezó desde la noche en que… me escuchaste hablar con oba-sama. Porque, ¿lo hiciste, no es así?

Él se soltó de su agarre y puso cara inexpresiva.

—Sí.

—¿No querías que estuviera enamorada? —preguntó y tragó saliva. —Esa vez oba-sama quería saber si yo estaba enamorada.

Naoki carraspeó, con su signo claro de incomodidad.

—No.

—¿De quién? ¿De ti?

Él parpadeó y frunció el ceño, se frotó los ojos y abrió la boca.

—¿De Kin-chan? ¿O de otra persona?

—Deja de jugar. ¿A quién te referías esa vez? —inquirió él en tono helado. —¿A tu novio?

—¡Él no es mi novio! —exclamó abriendo los brazos. —Nunca lo hemos sido. ¿Por eso estabas enojado conmigo? ¿Porque no "te dije"? ¿O porque él "era mi novio"?

— _¿Enojado, Aihara?_ —Ella dio un respingo—. ¿Crees que yo habría hecho esas cosas si…? ¡Enojado? ¡Furioso! Ahora ni siquiera quiero verte, solo puedo pensar en ese sujeto besándote.

—¿Có…mo? ¿Lo viste! Él me besó, yo ni siquiera quería. ¡Eso ni siquiera fue un beso!

—¡Pero no lo detuviste!

—¿Crees que comprendí sus intenciones! ¿Y por qué no hiciste nada!

Él se despeinó el cabello. —¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tú estás enamor…

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él! ¡Lo único que he hecho desde que lo conozco es compararlo contigo!

Se cubrió el rostro, temerosa.

—Y desde ese día solo he pensado si tú me quieres o no.

Él puso las manos sobre las suyas, tratando de apartarlas, pero se negó, no dejándole hacerlo.

—Y cuando te dije que te quería… tú has dicho… _solo soy tu mejor amigo_.

—Kotoko, mírame —exigió él.

Sintió algo duro golpeando su frente y se tocó con una mano, cerrando con fuerza su ojo derecho. Frotándose, se cubrió los dos ojos con la mano restante.

Él la cogió de la muñeca y ella apretó más sus párpados.

— _¿Solo eres mi mejor amigo, Naoki?_ —pronunció débilmente.

—No. Pensar en ti con otra persona me provoca malestar. Siento celos de que ese tipo u otro pueda robarte de mi lado. —Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud. —Y no lo sabía hasta que Watanabe me abrió los ojos, porque yo no soporté ver cómo te miraba el imbécil del F al recaudar fondos. Estaba seguro de que eras mía. Hasta entonces, nadie más… Kotoko, no quiero que estés con otro hombre que no sea yo.

Un sentimiento indescriptible nació desde su cabeza y se extendió hasta la punta de sus pies. Era…

Sollozó. —¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Naoki plasmó una sonrisa que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y sus ojos la miraron con una intensidad que le robó el aire. Él la empujó suavemente hasta que se pegó a la puerta, alzándola ligeramente del suelo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Él pegó sus labios a los suyos y en el fondo de su mente escuchó fuegos artificiales antes de cerrar los ojos. Se sujetó a su cuello y entreabrió su boca, sintiendo que la presión de los labios de él bajaba para comenzar a moverlos.

Cada pequeño toque traía cosquillas a sus labios y le hacía dar saltos en el estómago. Con cada toque, su mente se perdía en las sensaciones, sin saber con exactitud qué hacer, pero pidiéndole más.

Ladeó su rostro y gimió al golpearse la nariz, llevándose los dedos para frotarla.

Escuchó a Naoki reír, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio que arrugaba su propia nariz, sin dejar de sostenerla a ella.

Una carcajada brotó de su garganta y le acarició donde se habían golpeado, contagiándose de la gracia de su inexperiencia. No importaba cuán listos fueran, eran unos enamorados que apenas sabían cosas de la vida y el romance.

Cuando pudo dejar de reír se alzó y le besó la punta de la nariz, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Naoki —pronunció con suavidad. —Estoy _enamorada de ti_.

Vio el gran brillo en los orbes violáceos que le atrajeron desde niña y sonrió.

Él se acomodó en la curvatura de su cuello, estremeciéndole. —Te quiero —murmuró a su oído, apretándola con uno de los brazos en su cintura.

—¡Eeey! —exclamó ella al sentir que perdía el apoyo en su espalda.

Naoki soltó una carcajada que le palpitó en el pecho, para después entrar al dormitorio con ella en brazos, cerrando tras de sí.

Pudo ver su rostro sonrojado cuando la depositó en la cama con delicadeza, llenándose de un sentimiento de ternura.

Colocó una mano en su mejilla. —Ey, Naoki…

—¿Sí?

—Regálame…

Él atrapó sus labios interrumpiéndola, abrazándola hacia su cuerpo. Sonriendo, ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

Y a eso siguieron muchos besos.

 **[…]**

Cuando cayó en la cuenta que los demás regresarían pronto a casa, Kotoko sugirió que salieran a dar una vuelta juntos, para poder hablar sin interrupciones. Gustoso de la idea, Naoki aceptó, y después de recoger lo que habían dejado frente a la puerta de él, escribieron una nota que dejaron en el recibidor, notificando sus planes.

Eran las veinte menos diez al salir de casa, y en la esquina del vecindario vieron que el coche de su oji-san aparecía, regresando algo más tarde de lo habitual del trabajo.

Sin hablar, caminaron uno al lado del otro, hasta que ella señaló el parque, donde juntos una vez habían cogido un resfriado al quedarse bajo la lluvia. En aquella ocasión ella se había negado a regresar a casa, obstinada en conseguir cruzar todo el aparato de anillas colgantes, sin resbalar.

Naoki había argüido que sería tonto seguir intentándolo con las anillas mojadas, pero ella no le hizo caso y permaneció en el área de juegos sin importarle que él se "fuera". Al final lo había conseguido, porque le vio oculto detrás de una columna, observándole; así había puesto todas sus energías y llegó al final, pero terminó rendida de brazos y escuchando una buena reprimenda de su amigo cuando iban a su casa. Él, que pronto iba a ser hermano mayor, se tomó muy en serio su papel de dar una lección a alguien.

Lástima que le siguió días en cama por el resfriado.

No obstante, su amigo había aprendido lo determinada que podía ser. Y ella, que él era demasiado importante en su vida y cuánto le impulsaba a ser mejor.

Mirándole de reojo, se adelantó hacia los columpios y se sentó en uno. Él anduvo a paso más lento y ocupó el contiguo.

Hizo un mohín. —Tenías que mecerme —dijo con falsa indignación.

—Debiste pedirlo —se burló él y le sacó la lengua.

Sonrió contenta, envuelta en esa cómoda y conocida atmósfera entre los dos. A pesar de haber estado besándose y que establecieran que su relación había pasado a ser de pareja, se encontraban bien juntos, como si las pésimas tres semanas transcurridas hubieran servido para eliminar cualquier incomodidad posterior.

Pensándolo con tranquilidad, antes no se comportaban muy diferente a una pareja, con excepción de los besos. Y estos, poco a poco se volverían parte de ellos.

Lentamente irían descubriéndose como un par de enamorados.

—Así que… —Jugó con la cadena del columpio—. Watanabe te hizo ver que estabas celoso.

Naoki tosió como si se ahogara. Al terminar, se aclaró la garganta. —Solo lo diré esta vez, pregunta lo que quieras saber.

Celebró por dentro. —¿Por eso te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? —cuestionó meciéndose con un vaivén lento.

Él, quieto y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas dobladas, miró a la luna en el cielo.

—Lo sabía, pero nunca había experimentado una emoción como ésa.

Un leve tono rosa pintó sus cincelados pómulos.

—En las navidades antepasadas… —continuó él en su susurro, emitiendo su carraspeo incómodo.

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos, recordando solo pequeñas cosas de esa fecha. En realidad, solo se acordaba de verlo con esmoquin para una cena con los empleados de Pandai.

—Mamá trató de que copiáramos la costumbre occidental de los muérdagos… —Él suspiró.

—Yo quería que nos encontráramos debajo de uno para tener que besarnos —admitió, sintiendo calor en su rostro—, _¿tú también?_ —La tensión en sus hombros le dio la respuesta. —¿Así lo supiste? —Soltó una risa nerviosa. —Llevamos casi el mismo tiempo sabiendo que estábamos enamorados del otro… ¡Qué tontos! ¿También estabas indeciso sobre decirme?

Naoki asintió. —No quería arruinar nuestra amistad y… siempre has tenido una tendencia a querer agradarme —expuso con una mueca.

Él temía que hubiera correspondido sus sentimientos sin tenerlos. Pero la verdad es que no era tan complaciente, muchas veces le llevaba la contraria.

—"Mi rostro transparente" —dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos—, ¿no te reveló nada?

Por aquella pregunta hubo un resoplido. —No podía estar seguro, ésa era la única cosa que no conseguía adivinar de ti. Watanabe se llegó a burlar de mí afirmando que era un ciego, porque cuando preguntó por qué no te hacía mi novia yo le respondí que tú no me veías de ese modo. Además, las dos veces que intenté decirte en los últimos días, pasaron cosas que me impidieron hacerlo y me convencí de que era una señal. Para él era un tonto ciego. " _Perdemos la confianza cuando nos enamoramos, nos ponemos nerviosos y las cosas nos parecen imposibles e invisibles. Pero si tú dices conocerla…_ "

 _Ese abogado del demonio_ , todo el tiempo lo sabía y se divertía con ello.

Suspiró. —¿Dos veces?

—El día que Takada-sensei te citó en su cubículo… —Cuando la escuchó defender a Kin-chan. Él carraspeó, incómodo—. Pretendía que saliéramos por la tarde. La otra ocasión, el viernes, el mismo día que ese sujeto y tú…

Ambas veces las circunstancias se habían juntado para arruinarlo. Todo habría sido mejor si desde un comienzo hiciera caso a su instinto y le hubiese preguntado, en lugar de escuchar la recomendación de su tía.

—Una serie de malentendidos… —murmuró.

—Nunca he querido hacerte daño —declaró él con tono solemne. — _Pero terminé haciéndolo_ —se lamentó. —Cuando apareció ese sujeto, comencé a experimentar esos sentimientos desconocidos… de celos… y te aparté. Luchaba, pero no funcionaba del todo y me odiaba por ello. No quería estar cerca de ti, aunque…

—…tampoco querías estar lejos.

—Y cuando llegó ese rumor, me enfurecía que escogieses a ese sujeto, pero quería que fueses feliz…

—¿Cómo iba a serlo si me apartabas? —Se puso en pie y lo miró de frente—. Nunca seré verdaderamente feliz si no estoy contigo. Nunca. Te quiero, Naoki.

Él la cogió de la muñeca y la sentó justo sobre sus rodillas, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

—Ahora lo sé, Kotoko.

—…por qué me rechazaste cuando me confesé? —susurró.

—No pensé que fuera cierto. Creí que lo decías como agradecimiento.

—Lo admito, era el peor lugar para hacerlo, pero desde niña no te había dicho te quiero. Me dolió que dijeses que solo eras mi mejor amigo.

Por la forma que él la apretó, supo que también le había dolido decirlo. Cerró los ojos, acariciándole las manos, dejando que ambos se liberaran de esos fatídicos días. Por ahora, era suficiente con lo que sabía de los sucesos tristes.

Eventualmente, sabría más, si era necesario. Ahora lo único que le importaba era que finalmente estaban juntos, lo demás palidecía a su lado.

—No creo que esto se encuentre diseñado para tanto peso —musitó Naoki momentos más tarde.

Riendo, se levantó y él lo hizo también. Sin proponerlo en voz alta, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

—Supongo que, como yo, lo nuestro te afectó en las pruebas. Pero hoy estabas feliz por fallar en los exámenes. ¿Por qué? ¿Fue gracioso para ti salir mal?

—No estaba concentrado, respondí sin pensarlo. Estaba tratando de actuar como si no me alteraba tu noviazgo con ese tipo, y trataba de convencerme que podía verte feliz. Me preparaba para saber cómo enfrentarme a ti, fingiendo que nada pasaba. —Él metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —Hoy, al ver que fallé, y con mis jaquecas, me quedó claro que no estaba tan tranquilo, sino que soy humano y las cosas me perturban también. Me di cuenta que estaba reprimiendo mi furia y mi dolor. Y que no podía ser feliz viéndote con otro, pero tenía que intentarlo. _Tantas veces que decías que me parecía a ti y terminé por demostrártelo_ —finalizó con sarcasmo.

—Oba-sama estaría feliz —repuso picándolo en el costado. —Por cierto… ¿cuándo se lo… les diremos?

—Hoy mismo pediré permiso a tu padre.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió esforzándose por hablar sin brincar de alegría—. Oba-sama tiene un cuaderno lleno de planes para boda que quiere utilizar cuando tú tengas la edad adecuada.

Él la miró ojiabierto y luego bufó. —No debería extrañarme. Durante un tiempo estemos atentos a que no haga nada sin nuestro consentimiento; nos casaremos cuando lo decidamos nosotros, no ella.

—No sé si podamos con oba-sama —expresó dubitativa, con mariposas locas en su estómago—. Ella me dijo que me ayudaría a descubrir si me querías y sugirió cosas increíbles, llegué a sospechar que comenzó el rumor en la escuela.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ahora estamos bien. Eso me recuerda. Naoki, nunca escuches a escondidas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos, aunque asintió.

—Y hablaremos.

Sin responder, él tomó la delantera. No obstante, tuvo el presentimiento de que accedería. Naoki hablaba de ella, pero él era quien tenía debilidad por _su mejor amiga_. _Su novia_. Sonrió taimada, alcanzándolo.

Le detuvo cogiéndole la mano.

—Naoki-kun, ¿me regalarás cincuenta primaveras?

Él compuso una sonrisa ligera y le rodeó los hombros, moviéndose hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

Abrazándola a su pecho, le respondió sin palabras.

 _…con la brisa de la primavera envolviéndolos._

* * *

 ** _NA: Pura cursilería._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Regálame cincuenta primaveras**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Por la razón que fuera, estar en un hospital te orillaba a pensar en la vida; ésa era la opinión de Kotoko.

Fiel a sus pensamientos, ella lo hacía en ese instante, mientras se encontraba en la sala de espera de la clínica. Pensaba en los momentos felices, amargos o tristes que había pasado en los años que llevaba con Naoki, desde que eran unos infantes.

 _Cinco décadas atrás se habían conocido y todas ellas tenían una historia que contar._

Igual que los cuadros.

Una pintura nunca existía por sí misma; el artista, decía ella a sus estudiantes, plasmaba sus emociones y sentimientos con base en su propio mundo, la interpretación de su realidad o la expresión de vivencias que incluso no salían a la luz de otro modo. Así, los años de vida y las pinturas guardaban historias y significados importantes, que valía la pena conocer y revivir en la mente, _más al estar esperando en un hospital_.

Hasta ese día, admiraba a su esposo por pasar largas horas en esos espacios de paredes blancas y lisas, necesitadas de color. La artista en ella, de personalidad extrovertida, no lo soportaría.

—¿Cuánto tiempo faltará? —cuestionó impaciente.

Naoki, a su lado, suspiró.

—Sabes que no es preciso, Kotoko —le respondió en tono calmo. —El proceso ha ido bien, no tardará mucho.

Él aparentaba mejor lucir tranquilo, pero sabía que también se moría por saber. Era su adorada única hija de la que hablaban, ni sus años de práctica médica le ayudaban en casos como ése. Si fuera así, en su primer embarazo, cuando precisamente la tuvo a ella, él no habría sudado frío por su riesgo de preclampsia.

Tampoco la edad podía ayudarle.

Movió el pie derecho, golpeteando la cerámica del suelo con la punta del zapato.

—Es como si madre hubiese venido —murmuró Naoki, poniendo una mano en su pierna.

—¿Conque calmado, Irie? —farfulló divertida. Nunca le detenía esa mala costumbre. —Okaa-san y yo solo demostramos nuestras emociones. Le hace bien al alma y al cuerpo, ve lo activa que es con casi noventa años.

Él dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

Sin distraerse de la espera, ella bajó la vista a su reloj. Vio que marcaba las seis con dieciocho, diez minutos después de la última vez que lo había revisado.

—En unos momentos dejará de ser invierno —advirtió su esposo, mirando lo mismo que ella.

A pesar de leer mucho sobre medicina, él dejaba tiempo para hechos cotidianos, como la hora precisa del equinoccio.

—Casi parece destinado —replicó.

—¿Estás lista para la primavera número cincuenta y uno? —dijo él en tono de broma.

Se sorprendió por dentro. Por primera vez, después de cincuenta años, Naoki tomaba la iniciativa y hacía alusión de la promesa que ella había comenzado. La cantidad no era importante, pues su intención era _siempre_ ; sin embargo, era como celebrar un aniversario y tener presente el tiempo.

—¿La número cincuenta y uno? —Fingió pensarlo unos momentos. —Sí. Y todas las que hagan falta —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Él la miró a los ojos con la misma intensidad que todos esos años y calladamente compartieron un mensaje cómplice que pasó desapercibido para el mundo.

Cogiendo la mano de su esposo y mejor amigo, la apretó con fuerza. Ya iban envejeciendo, pero se seguían amando, su cariño había ido progresando con ellos y su vida.

Unos pasos ligeros desviaron su atención, y ella miró a la enfermera Kamogari, que se aproximaba a ellos. Los otros en la otra esquina de la sala de espera se acercaron.

En pocas palabras, todo estaba listo y la joven les indicó que podían pasar por turnos para ver a la familia Watanabe.

Al oír esto, su hijo Naoto, junto a su prometido, solo les levantó un pulgar; mientras que su gemelo, Naoko, les sonrió.

—Después comprobaré que no se parezca a mi mejor amigo —comentó con gracia, como lo haría Yuuki, para después acercarse a la joven enfermera.

Riendo, ella asintió a Naoki.

Casi corrió a la habitación, pero en la puerta se tomó un momento antes de entrar.

Aunque días antes había estado en sus tumbas, nuevamente dedicó una plegaria a los fallecidos padres de Reizo. Sus viejos amigos habrían estado felices de reunirse con ellos allí, pero ella y Naoki valorarían cada instante en su nombre… y seguirían cumpliendo el juramento de estar al cuidado de su único hijo.

Le hizo una señal a Naoki e ingresaron a la habitación privada.

—Felicidades, abuelos —dijo su hija Kotomi desde la cama del hospital, apoyada en el torso de su marido.

Una sensación indescriptible la embargó.

En sus brazos, Kotomi sostenía un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta blanca, tejida por su cuñada Konomi, y que no daba indicios del sexo del bebé, que la pareja había mantenido en secreto durante el embarazo.

Emocionada, ella afianzó el agarre en Naoki, quien veía conmovido la escena frente a ellos. Él, como el reputado pediatra que era y al ser su clínica, podría haber hecho pruebas en el bebé, pero había decidido esperar a que le conocieran juntos. Ahora, no hacía nada por contener su genuina emoción, igual que cuando nacieron sus hijos.

—Padre, madre —habló Reizo con solemnidad. —Ella es su nieta.

Kotomi dejó a la vista a la pequeña criatura de cabellos claros y sonrió.

—Su nombre es _Harumi*_.

Con lágrimas no derramadas, compartió una mirada con su esposo; juntos, soltaron una risa sensible y avanzaron a recibir al miembro más joven de su familia.

 _Otra nueva y bella primavera_.

* * *

*Al parecer, el nombre significa belleza de la primavera, o cosas así.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Y fin!**

 _Pues, a mis últimas palabras. Siempre que voy a escribir, más cuando se me ocurren escenas, pienso muy bien si lo que quiero realizar concuerda con las personalidades de los implicados, así que determino si lo escribo o no (y tendría que ver mis muchas escenas eliminadas). Eso pasó en este caso, aunque al final me di cuenta que todo iba ser más de pensamientos y malentendidos, que mucha acción._

 _Por ejemplo, Kotoko iba a ir al parque de diversiones como planteó Kin-chan, y eso desencadenaría el final._

 _Aparte, también pensé, mejor la acción para el mismo cliché pero con la amistad desde que son unos bebés, por la amistad de las familias ja,ja._

 _En fin, me llega la introspección cada que publico un último capítulo y quería comentárselos. Esta historia pasó de cinco a ocho, y de ocho a once capítulos, solo por pensar tanto en los cambios de las personalidades. Me gusta creer que soy coherente con ello y lo pueden apreciar._

 _Ahora bien, gracias por leer y comentar este fic, ojalá que les haya gustado, y sino, también se acepta, porque tendré otra historia que sí lo haga :D. Por el momento, mis próximas publicaciones serán OS, porque, como mencioné antes, quiero darme un pequeño descanso de los fics largos... ¡pero no crean que dejaré de escribirlos! Más temprano que tarde me tendrán con algo nuevo._

 _Me despido deseándoles maravillosas fiestas decembrinas y que reciban el nuevo año lleno de éxitos y bendiciones. Un abrazo para ti, que lees esto, deseo lo mejor para ti y tus seres queridos. ¡Muchos besos!_

 **Cuídense _,_ _Karo_**


End file.
